Light Yagami Love Story
by Obedient
Summary: A love story between Light Yagami and an OC. An introduction with general info, and then Chapter I. The story begins when the main character finds a death note, and then skips ahead to where the anime left off. Second person-- not suggested for guys.
1. Chapter 1

Before you read this, there are a few things you should know in advance so you don't have to waste your time if you don't want to.

First of all, I wrote this fanfic in second person (example: "You sipped your tea.") If that bothers you, then stop right here.

Secondly, this fanfic is going to be explicit—as in sex. Originally I was going to try to filter it so that the reader could skip over it and just get on with the story… But, as I later found out, that was quite impossible. It wasn't that I couldn't; it was that the scenes were too important to the development to the plot, and there were just too many of them!

Thirdly, the chapters are inconsistent in length. The first chapter is—on average—longer than most of the others. As I continue to write, I find myself making the chapters longer… and longer… and longer.

Lastly, I already have a few chapters typed up, but the rest remains in my notebook. I'm planning to post one chapter every Friday. As of today, (Sunday July 26, 2009) this story is **not** finished. I can end it at any time; I have my plot planned out already. Based on the comments I get, if any, I may change the ending around a bit.

There are three things in the world of fanfic that drive me absolutely crazy… And on the top of my list are authors not posting on time (hence me posting a chapter a week). I'll do my best to keep up with that. Second on my list of things that drive me crazy comes bad spelling and punctuation. I think I did pretty well with that. The last thing that drives me crazy is plain, old, bad writing. This is my second fanfic, and I'm new to writing. It is for these reasons that I apologize in advance if my fanfic happens to be epic suckage. I know how frustrating it is when you come across a fanfic you want to read, and then it just totally sucks.

Thanks,

Maisy (not my real name)

**[Chapter One]**

_**[Note: I wrote all of the rules of the death note down in this chapter. If you are already familiar with the rules of the death note, PLEASE skip that part. When a particular rule comes into play or has an impact in the plot, it will be quoted. This story will be updated regularly.]**_

**September 10th, 2007:**

You were walking home from school like any other day, thinking about your life. You were 11, and had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Turning, you stopped on the bridge to look out at the river. You had lived in Japan for a year now, and in that time had perfected your Japanese. Before you moved, you had come from America. Before that, England; you had been born in London. Your father did a lot of traveling, and you enjoyed moving from place to place. Your thoughts were interrupted when you saw a book fall into the river.

'What was that?!'

It hit the water, pretty close to a small beach. It was close enough for you to reach out and grab it—if only you were on the beach. You sighed, as curiosity got the better of you. You walked down past the bridge and recovered the notebook with a stick. You looked up at the sky.

'No planes?'

Using your handkerchief, you picked up the soaking book, and started back home.

'How bizarre,' you thought, walking into your house. You went straight to the kitchen, and set the book on a tray. Using a hand towel, you managed to dry the pages.

'The ink didn't smear?'

You thumbed through the book. A few of the pages had been written on. You went to the fridge, got a snack, and settled down on the couch with the notebook. Skipping back to the beginning, you were shocked to see… a page of… rules?

This is a death note. This notebook belongs to a shinigami.

'No way.'

You reconsidered it, and read the first rules.

**Concerning using the notebook to kill:**

If a person's name is written in this notebook by an individual that knows that person's face, that person will die. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will die of a heart attack.If the time of death is not specified, the person will die after 40 seconds of their name being written.Actions of the person before the death must be written 6 minutes and 40 seconds of the time and name being written.

'If I'm found with this, the police will think that I'm some sort of crazy terrorist!'

You went up to the attic with the notebook and a plastic bag. Nobody ever went into the attic. You sealed the notebook in the bag, and leaned out the attic window. Lifting a shingle, you pushed the bag under the roofing. Relieved, you went downstairs to watch TV and do your homework. When you finished, you made yourself some dinner; your dad wouldn't be home until much later. You thought about the book. What would happen if it were actually real? It was strange that it had fallen out of the sky like that. No planes or helicopters passing over either. Had someone thrown it? But why would someone throw it into the river? Unless… No. It wasn't real. You refused to believe it was real. Someone had found it before you, and done the right thing: tossed it into the river. But that would mean… the person who threw it would have seen you retrieve it! No. Stop. This was getting ridiculous.

"This is ridiculous," you said out loud, reassuring yourself. "This is ridiculous," you repeated.

"No it isn't."

You whirled around. Who the hell was that?! You turned slowly. Nothing you had ever done before could have prepared you for this. "No!" the thing cried, shielding it's face. You moved closer, trying to get a better view.

"…Don't look at me…" it whispered, turning. It—whatever _it_ was—was obviously spooked.

"It's okay…" you said, gently pulling one of it's hands down. "Shhh…" You didn't have the slightest clue as to what this thing could be, but you knew that the faster you soothed it, the faster you would find out. Wrapping your arms around it, you pulled it close to you and tried again. "Shh… Shh…shhhhhh."

It finally put it's hands down.

"Come sit down, and we can talk everything over," you said, trying to be as comforting and reassuring as possible.

Finally, the sobs ceased, and the thing sat. You asked the question that was undoubtedly bothering you the most.

"What are you?"

"A shinigami."

"A God of death?!" Well you certainly weren't expecting _that._ "…. Why are you here?"

The shinigami burst into sobs again.

"Shhhh! It's okay. If I have to die now, I'm ready for it."

"I'm not here to take your life…" he said, looking up. He continued. "The notebook that you found today is one of mine."

"Oh. Do you want it back?"

"No! Every shinigami has a death note… the death note that you have used to belong to another shinigami. I still have my own. I wanted you to have it. The shinigami that it used to belong to died for you."

"What?" You were completely confused. "But…. Wh- wh- Why are you giving it to me?"

"Because I wanted to meet you."

"Wanted to meet me?"

"I've been watching you from the shinigami realm for a while now." He looked as if he was going to cry again. You didn't know what to think. "…What's your name?" was all you could come up with.

"Isamu." He said.

"Now that you've met me… Isamu…. Are you going to kill me?"

"Ohno, I couldn't poss— I mean—I…" He started to cry again.

"No…! Please don't cry!"

"Do you think I'm hideous?"

"What? ….No! What counts is on the inside."

"Okay," he said, "The reason I came here was to watch over you. I didn't want anything to happen to you."

You were speechless for a moment.

"…I'm in… some sort of danger?"

"… Not exactly."

"So you came here to meet and protect me? But why? You're a God of death!"

His eyes darted back and forth.

"I'm going to tell you a secret. But you can't tell anyone else!" You quickly nodded. "The world I live in has become boring. A dump! All anyone does is sit around and gamble. If you write names in your death note, the other shinigami will just poke fun at you and accuse you of working too hard. The only reason a shinigami writes a name is to lengthen it's own life. We don't even see the point in our own existence anymore. All we can do is shorten the life of humans… So I had nothing to lose by coming here. I've watched you everyday for the past 4 years. I want nothing more than to be in your presence."

"I—I…" you stammered. "I can't believe this is happening."

Suddenly, you heard your dad's car pulling into the driveway.

"Isamu! You have to hide!"

He looked away.

"Only people that have touched your death note can see me."

"And that applies to your voice too?"

"He won't know I'm here."

"Okay."

The door opened.

"Hey sweetie… it's 3AM? You're usually in bed by now. Isn't it a school night?"

"I couldn't sleep," you lied.

"Alright… well I'm off to bed," he said, trudging upstairs.

You walked to the downstairs bathroom with Isamu close behind. You hadn't realized that he was only the size of a small child. Isamu locked the door behind you.

"Just in case," he said.

"But I never lock doors…"

"Yeah, I wish you would."

You remembered that he had been watching you for 4 years. 'He must know everything about me,' you thought, as you watched him examine the bar of soap. You sat down in the dry bathtub.

"Isamu, tell me about shinigami."

He explained about each one having a distinct personality, and how they had a king, and rules that even _they_ had to live by.

"What about the realms? Is there only a shinigami world and a human world?"

"As far as I know, the human world is the only one that we have a link to. Others might exist."

"Okay Isamu. Let's go sleep. I'm tired. Do you sleep?"

"I can, but I don't need to. Same goes for eating and drinking."

You walked out of the bathroom.

"Here, have a grape," you said, plucking a grape out of the fridge for him. When your hands touched, he felt neither warm nor cold. He took a small nibble of the grape, and then ate it.

"Food isn't this delicious in our world."

"Isamu? What would someone watching that grape see if you ate it in front of them?"

"Well," he said, "it would float so long as it was in my hand… when I ate it, it would have disappeared. A few of the great magicians levitated people that way."

"I see…"

"Granted, not all magicians possess a death note, let alone a shinigami. I'm the only one in the human realm at the moment."

"What about unexplainable things then…? Ghosts?"

"Probably some shinigami getting a laugh."

"Psychics?"

"A shinigami, perhaps shinigami eyes."

"Shinigami eyes?"

"I wrote about them in the death note."

"Are there any rules not written in the death note?"

"I wrote all the ones I know of. Fake rules can be written, but all the ones in the death note I gave you are true."

You got up, and dashed up to the attic to retrieve the notebook. Isamu followed. You sat down on your bed with Isamu to read the rules again.

Concerning using the notebook to kill:

1. The human that uses this notebook to kill will go to neither heaven nor hell.

2. The human whose name is written in this note will die, so long as the writer knows his victim's face. This is to avoid confusion amongst people sharing the same name.

3. The instrument used to write can be anything, as long as it goes directly onto the note and is legible.

4. Any part of this death note (a piece or page) still has the same power as the death note itself.

5. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will die of a heart attack.

6. If the time of death is not specified within 40 seconds of the name being written, the person will die.

7. Actions of the person before the death must be written 6 minutes and 40 seconds of the time and name being written.

8. Once a name is written in this death note, the death is inevitable. The time and conditions and death may however, be manipulated.

9. The conditions of a death can be changed as many times as desired as long as it's within 6 minutes and 40 seconds of the time that it was filled in. This is not possible if the individual dies. When a change is made, the original writing should be crossed out with two lines.

10. This notebook is not effective on humans younger than 780 days old.

11. This notebook will not take effect if someone dies before the time specified. The death note is only for shortening lives, not lengthening them.

12. If the same name is written in two different death notes, the death note that the name was first written in will take effect unless the name is written on the two different death notes within 0.06 seconds, then the death note will not take effect, and the individual written will not die.

13. If the name is misspelled unintentionally more than four times on the same note, then the death note is rendered useless on that person. If it is done intentionally, then the writer will die, and the death note will not be rendered useless against that person.

14. Things that are physically impossible will not take place as actions before death. The person will still die at the time specified.

15. All actions before death must be reasonable in order to work. In other words, a human will not carry out actions that they wouldn't normally carry out because it is written in a death note.

16. If details of actions before death are not specific, the victim will execute the actions in whichever way is most convenient.

17. Actions before death and/or cause of death can be written prior to the name. Be sure that the name is written in front of the details. The name must be filled in about 19 days after the details are written.

18. Humans can use the notebook to shorten or end their own lives.

19. If by chance the written actions before death influences and more than one human to die, the human will die of a heart attack instead of the way it was written. This is to ensure that no other lives are influenced.

20. All humans will eventually die. The place they go after they die is called "nothingness".

21. This death note can be destroyed by burning it.

22. Only the first six death notes that enter the human realm can kill. If a seventh should enter, it is useless unless it is brought back to the shinigami realm, or if one of the other six active notebooks is destroyed or brought back to the shinigami realm.

**Concerning ownership and loans**:

1. This notebook can belong to more than one human; it is bound to whoever touches it.

2. Once a human touches a death note, they will recognize the image and voice of the shinigami it belongs to, even if they are not owner of the death note.

3. The person in possession of the death note will be possessed by the shinigami to which it belongs until ownership of the death note is relinquished, or until they die.

4. Ownership of this notebook can be relinquished at any time. All it requires is the human saying the words "I hereby relinquish ownership of this death note." Should they do so, they will no longer recognize the shinigami it belongs to.

5. When ownership is relinquished, all memories of the notebook will disappear. If ownership is regained, the memories will return. In addition, it should be noted that the time of death is only seen above a human's head if they have no memories of using a death note to kill, i.e. if the death note is relinquished, the time of death will reappear above the human's head until they use another death note to kill.

6. If the original owner of the notebook dies while it is in another human's possession, the ownership of the notebook will be transferred to the person whom it's possession it is in at the time of the owner's death.

7. Gods of death will not follow borrowers of the notebook. The god of death always remains with the owner of the notebook.

8. The borrower can kill people with the death note by the same means as the owner of that death note.

9. The borrower cannot make the shinigami eyesight deal.

10. The borrower's former memories, if any, will be restored upon touching the notebook.

11. If your death note is lost or stolen, you will lose your ownership unless it is retrieved within 490 days.

Concerning Shinigami:

1. A shinigami is permitted to stay in the human world until they may retrieve their death note. If a human uses a shinigami's death note, a shinigami usually appears in front of that human within 39 days of the human using the death note. If they don't appear within 39 days, it can be generally assumed that the shinigami either has no knowledge of their death note being in the human realm, or, is dead.

2. A shinigami will not die by means regular to a human.

3. Shinigami can see the names and time of death for every human that has not used a death note to kill. In addition, they can see the names of other shinigami.

4. God's of death extend their own lives by using their own death notes to kill humans. In return, the remaining time left in the human's life is added to the lifespan of the shinigami. This transaction will not take place between humans that use the death note.

5. The only known way for a shinigami to die is if that shinigami intervenes with that which is fated by extending a human's life intentionally using a death note. If this should occur, the remainder of the shinigami's lifespan will be added to the human's lifespan.

6. Should a shinigami die, their death note will be the only thing left. In addition, their death note will not lose its power.

7. a) A trade can be made between shinigami and humans: For half of the human's remaining lifespan, the human can gain the eyes of a shinigami, i.e. that human can see the names of shinigami and other humans, as well as the time of death for any human that has not used a death note to kill. The name that is displayed for a human is the name that is needed to kill that human.

b) This power will be taken away if ownership of the death note is lost, and in addition, the half of lifespan given for the deal will not be restored. If ownership is regained, the power will not return unless the deal is made a second time.

8. It is required that the original owner (shinigami) make sure that the human uses the death note. This rule does not apply when the original owner is dead.

9. Shinigami generally do not help or prevent the deaths in the note.

10. Shinigami have no obligation to explain anything about a death note to a human.

11. A guidebook to using the death note exists in the shinigami realm; however, this book is not allowed to be delivered to humans. In other words, the human must trust the shinigami's word. There are no rules against explaining how to use a death note to a human.

12. Shinigami may not reveal to humans the names or life spans of other humans that they see. The only exception to this rule is if the human can find out the same information on their own, i.e. they have the shinigami eyes. It should be noted that Rule #4 of Section II, states that humans cannot see the life spans of other humans that have used death notes to kill. Shinigamis can see the names and life spans of every human; therefore, they must not share the lifespan of a human that owns death notes to other human individuals.

13. Shinigami must own one death note of their own. This note may never be written on by a human.

14. There are no restrictions on exchanging death notes between shinigami.

"Incredible."

Isamu got up and sat on top of your desk, watching you.

"Goodnight, Isamu!" you said, flipping off the light.

"Good night," he said.

**November 13, 2007:**

You had known Isamu three months when Kira emerged.

"Someone used their death note…"

Isamu nodded.

It was a sunny afternoon when you heard that a criminal had died of a heart attack on the spot. 'Maybe it was just too much for him,' you thought. You hadn't been too skeptical. When 3 others dropped dead though, you knew that someone was using a death note. You researched where the criminals had been residing and narrowed it down to the Kanto region in Japan. That was scary close to where you were… within 15 miles, to be exact.

"Isamu. The first three criminals died at night and on weekends. That means that they are either a student or a teacher. Please find him. Watch and see who goes through the doors of every school in the Kanto region. There aren't too many. That's our best bet."

Two days later, Isamu returned.

"His name is Light Yagami. His dad is a police chief, and he also lives with his mother and sister. He is getting names of criminals through the police database from his dad's computer."

You nodded. Isamu extended a scrap of paper.

"His death note. His shinigami goes by the name Ryuk."

You touched it, and then taped it into your own death note, labeling it 'Ryuk'.

"Isamu. I want the eyes."

He looked at you for a moment, and then nodded. Your vision got blurry for a second, and when you refocused, you saw his name appear above his head. You turned on the TV and watched in amazement as names and numbers appeared over everyone's heads.

"Hmm… Isamu? The rule about heaven and hell doesn't apply to me, does it?"

He thought about this for a moment.

"No. It doesn't. You haven't killed anyone with this death note."

You smiled.

"Isamu? Can you please go locate L? If you can't find him within a week, come back."

"I'll leave now."

You hugged him, and waved your farewell from your window. Isamu was your best friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**[Chapter Two]**

1:25 PM

January 28, 2013

You were now 17, and in your senior year of high school. Over the past six years, Isamu had helped you tremendously. With everything. He listened to your opinions, helped you become top of your class, and secure a well-paying job as a secretary in a doctor's office. You had befriended the son of the doctor—Matt. You had saved about 4,000 dollars since then, and hadn't spent a dime of your earnings.

You had been watching the Kira case for six years now, growing up as the inside plot unraveled before your very eyes. Isamu had watched L, and you had watched Light. You had to change your appearance every time you went to see Light.

You had planned this out carefully—Isamu would go to watch L since there were no shinigami around L, and you would go watch Light, always staying some distance away to ensure Ryuk wouldn't spot your name more than once and get suspicious. You couldn't see Light and L when they met, but it was easy enough to figure out what had happened by spying on them after their meetings. Over the past year, you had known almost everything; seen it as if it were a TV show. Now though… you couldn't believe it had come to this. You had watched Light run—bleeding, sobbing, and obviously dying—into a deserted building. You knew he was going to die if no one helped, and knew that Ryuk would be the one to write his name. You knew that this day was going to eventually come, and you had already considered your beliefs.

You knew that a human that used the death note to kill would neither go to heaven nor hell. Since shinigami existed, you figured that there must be a possibility that there was a god, but you couldn't be 100% sure. So, you decided that you wouldn't deny the existence of or accept the existence of a God… If there were a God, the criminals that Kira had killed would still be judged by that God, and would get what they deserved. If forgiveness were between man and God, then Kira would have only brought them together. If God was as humans knew God to be, then he hadn't wanted anyone to die... so then why should Kira be treated differently? Kira was a human. And if Kira wouldn't go to heaven or hell, then shouldn't he be allowed to live what life he had left and enjoy it? If God was unjust, it didn't matter when the criminals died since they would be destined for the same unfair judgment. And if there was no God? Then Kira had only done the world a favor. You saw no reason why he should be stopped in either circumstance.

"Isamu. You know what to do."

Isamu's wings sprouted, and lifted him into the air, off to go find Ryuk. You climbed the fence quickly, knowing that people would come looking for Light's body in a matter of minutes. As you ran into the building, you spotted Light, lying on the stairs, breathing shallow breaths.

"Light…"

His eyes opened. He tried to say something.

"We have to get you out of here," you said, pulling him up. You walked as quickly as he could manage, and got him into your car. You had known in advance that there weren't any cameras around, due to Near and Light meeting. You wouldn't get caught... That was the beauty in it all.

You sped off, knowing that you needed to get Light to a doctor.

"Light, I need to know where all of the death notes are."

He held out a small scrap of paper. You knew it was a scrap of his death note... probably the one he kept in his watch.

"Near has this one… the…. The other…Misa… in my…. Apartment."

He wasn't doing well. You knew that you couldn't take him to a hospital, because Near could track medical records for bullet wounds. Your only chance was Matt's father... your boss. He ran a private practice, and you could always destroy the records later.

* * *

You watched Light sleep peacefully in your bed. Matt's father had done a great job patching him up. Best of all perhaps, it would only take a month of labor to pay Matt's father back. You had lied to him, and told him that Light was your cousin, Zachary, and that he had accidentally shot himself. You had explained that because he was famous, you hadn't taken 'Zachary' to the hospital because there would have been an information leak, and he would get suicide publicity.

Isamu and Ryuk walked in. This wasn't your first time seeing Ryuk.

"So you're the mastermind behind all of this… Tomomi Bourne?"

"Please, Tomo for short."

"Well Miss Tomo, I gotta hand it to you, I don't understand why Light is still alive."

You smiled.

"Someone doesn't know all the rules."

"Heh." Ryuk looked amused.

You heard a groan, and looked over at Light.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty," you said sarcastically.

Ryuk chuckled.

"What… Where…" He stopped. "Who are you?"

"My name is Tomomi Bourne."

"You saved my life…" He pushed himself up, and got out of bed. Taking your hand in his own, he continued. "I am forever grateful to you."

You looked down at Light Yagami—on his knee—thanking you. This was an act.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary, Light." You said, pulling your hand away. He sat back on the edge of your bed, and waited for you to continue.

"I saved you because I don't see anything wrong with what you've done. I believe that if you aren't going to go to heaven or hell, you at least deserve a good life."

"Wh—How?" He stopped again. "You have a death note."

"Very good!" you said with sarcastic praise.

Ryuk laughed in delight. You looked towards Isamu.

"Could you please retrieve all of the traces of the other two death notes? One is in Light's apartment, and Near has the other." He nodded. "Thank you." You looked back towards Light. "I live with my father, who is currently on a business trip. You are going to reside in the attic when he gets back." You paused. "I'm making my shinigami retrieve all the traces of the other two death notes in this world. You see, it's very likely that Near will write your name in the death note to confirm your death. What we're going to though… is prove that you're innocent."

"I'm starting to like this girl," said Ryuk, sitting back and laughing. Light looked skeptical.

"Now…" you continued, "Would you like some tea?"


	3. Chapter 3

**[Chapter Three]**

"So how exactly were you planning to convince Near?" Light asked over tea.

"Well, Near doesn't have any proof—that a shinigami isn't responsible. Use his weakness. He doesn't know everything about shinigamis; therefore he can't prove anything either way. Plus, we would be in control of the information that he does get. As far as you admitting that you were Kira? We'll just say that being controlled by a shinigami for 6 years got to you."

Light thought it over.

"Besides," you said, "that's the only explanation for your father seeing with the shinigami eyes that you weren't Kira. Kira is… could be many people. Kira could be anyone. And if it's a shinigami controlling the people, then the people are innocent."

Light looked up at you. You hadn't realized how intense his eyes were. It was probably because you had never been this close to him before.

You could feel Light getting closer. Was he going to kiss you?

You could already hear Ryuk cackling, and you knew why. Light was going to try to use you. You touched your finger to his lips, and looked away. You weren't going to let him manipulate you like Kiyomi and Misa had.

Ryuk stopped laughing, but after what had just happened registered, he erupted in laughter. You knew that Light had never been rejected like that before.

"I'm sorry," said Light, pulling away.

There was something so likable about him… You knew that if he tried to kiss you again, you wouldn't be able to resist. Isamu walked in at that moment.

"Did you succeed?"

He nodded, and handed you two notebooks and a few scraps of paper.

"Excellent! And both are real? Not fakes? And you got all of the scraps?"

Isamu nodded. You looked towards Light, who had just witnessed two death notes magically appear in your hands.

"I haven't seen your shinigami," he said.

"And I intend on keeping it that way," you replied.

He looked at you, and his expression seemed to suddenly change to one you had seen few times before. This wasn't Light Yagami. This was Kira. He smiled. His eyes were different… he wasn't wearing a mask anymore.

You grinned.

"Hello Kira."

Your smile seemed to catch him off-guard. And then Light was back.

"… How long until you finish high school, Tomo?"  
"Twelve days."

"Good." He paused, deep in thought. "And you completely support Kira?"  
"No. I support the judging of criminals. Not the judging of others. Takad—"

He stopped you the same way you had stopped him from kissing you… with a finger on your lips. You were startled, but strongly drawn to him. You let him speak.

"I know I've done some bad things, but they were for the greater good of the people…"

You pulled away from him.

"You got closer to L just to kill him."

"L opposed justice!" He grabbed onto your shoulders firmly.

"L never killed anyone! L brought many people to justice—and you aren't justice!"

You felt his hands tighten around your shoulders, but his expression softened.

"Please Tomo… understand me. I never wanted to hurt the innocent… with your help, I can go back to killing criminals. I'll be god, and you will be my goddess. Together we will rule the new world!"

His grip on your shoulders loosened.

"So please Tomo. Forgive me."

"Nope." You said, getting up and turning. You had heard that speech twice already. You had already decided the day that you had gotten your death note; you weren't going to trust anyone. You turned back to face him. He looked annoyed, but quickly wiped the look off his face.

"Right then," he said. "See you tomorrow."

You went to lay down on the couch. You heard Light go up to your room.

"Isamu?"

"Yes, Tomomi?"

"Please put all of the death notes in a plastic bag, and place them under the shingles. And make sure nobody sees you…"

"Of course."

You smiled.

"Thanks, Isamu."

He nodded, and set off to complete his task. You looked up at the ceiling, and fell asleep knowing that Isamu wouldn't let anything happen to you.


	4. Chapter 4

**PLEASE READ**_**:**_

_**As of today (Sunday, August 10, 2009) I have posted five chapters (Chapters 4-9) as a sort of super-upload. I apologize for the following chapters being inconsistent in length, which is part of the reason I decided to post five at a time. Don't worry, the chapters following this upload will eventually get to about 1,000+ words each. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**_

**[Chapter Four]**

You opened your eyes and turned to Isamu, who was sitting in the corner watching over you… as always.

"What time is it?" you asked.

"Nine-thirty AM."

"Thanks."

You got up, and went straight to the attic with a broom, brush, and bucket of soapy water. When you got there, you swept up all the dust you could manage, scrubbed the floor clean, and went back downstairs to get clean sheets for the bed.

"Good morning," said a sleepy Light at your bedroom door.

"Did you sleep well?" you asked.

"Very well."

He followed you downstairs. Kira… was right behind you. He sat at the table.

"I was thinking," he said, "That you move out in eleven days… and we move into our own apartment."

"No," you said, "If we stay here, Near won't suspect a thing. I mean… I do live with my dad."

He frowned.

"It won't look suspicious. Just a girl moving out."

You couldn't argue with him.

"We'll wait a month."

He nodded. You turned around to get some eggs out of the fridge, and turned on the stove to make an omelet.

"You pretty impressive for a seventeen-year-old," came Ryuk's voice.

You quietly muttered thanks. Light only watched. Ryuk continued.

"I mean, come on Light. She's intelligent, beautiful, and she can cook. Don't you think she deserves better than the treatment you gave Misa?"

You had heard enough. Turning swiftly, you threw a pear at Ryuk. He caught it without hesitation, examined it, and ate it.

"Better than apples," he grinned. "She doesn't have a bad arm either, Light."

You served Light his breakfast, and went back up to the attic to make his bed up. You currently had 3 death notes in your possession: Rem's, Misa's, and your own. Plus, Ryuk had one and Isamu had one. You finished making the bed, and went downstairs.

"Light… The attic is ready."

He looked up from a newspaper.

"Thanks."

"I'm going for a walk."

You wanted to talk to Isamu in privacy. Grabbing your jacket, you headed outside. Isamu spoke as soon as you were out of sight of the house.

"Tomomi, you should avoid moving in with him at all costs."

"I know."

"Furthermore, you cannot trust him with anything at all. I'm hesitant to even let him sleep in the same house."

"And why is that?"

"Think about it. You father could come home and find him. He's Kira. He can lie on his feet. He cold tell your father—"

"Enough."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

Isamu was silent.

"Near knows that Light could still be alive—no. Near knows that Light _is_ alive. Light's body was never found. Near is probably already searching Kira fans. We need to find a way to keep Light in our sight and out of Near's."

Isamu spoke.

"… He knows that he's temporarily bound to you." He was talking about Light. You found it interesting that Isamu refused to say his name. "He can't go in public and he can't buy his own apartment. Also, you hold power over him because he can't leave without a death note."

Isamu had watched you sleep every night for almost five years now. You knew, deep down, that Isamu loved you. Whether brotherly or not, he did.

"Isamu."

"Yes?"

"I want you to watch Light at all times from now on. Ryuk will know that you're watching, but he doesn't seem like the kind of shinigami that would care about Light. He's here for his own amusement… even at the expense of others."

Isamu looked down, and slowly nodded. You knew that he wasn't going to like watching Light, but Isamu always did what you asked of him; and he was extremely thorough. He wouldn't break a promise to you without good reason.

You were walking into the city now. You wouldn't be able to speak to Isamu, and Isamu used this opportunity to speak for himself. Walking into a supermarket, you listened to him carefully.

"Tomo. Even though Ryuk finds human matters amusing, I don't think that he'll keep quiet about me. He might try and talk to me if he gets bored."

You looked up, smiled, and nodded.

"You have a plan?" he asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**[Chapter Five]**

As you walked home with a bushel of pears, Isamu continued to speak.

"I find Light—disgusting… filthy. He uses his own charm to make women do his bidding."

You looked up, puzzled. You already knew this.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you," he finished.

You were both silent the rest of the way home.

You waited until that night to make your move. It was 11PM, and Light had gone to sleep hours ago. Ryuk was downstairs, watching television with you. Now was your chance.

"Ryuk…"

"Yeah?"

"I want to make a little deal with you."

"I'm listening."

You walked to the kitchen for the crate of pears.

"Isamu is going to be hanging around you and Light from now on…" You picked up a pear. "Don't tell Light about it." You tossed him the pear, and set the crate on the counter.

Ryuk's eyes went wild.

"You got it."

* * *

It had been 27 days since you had met Light. He was already looking for an apartment in America on a new laptop. You had known that Light was intelligent, but didn't ever stop to think about how good he was with money. Not only had he cashed away every cent he had ever made, but he bought loadable debit cards that didn't have names on them… the kind that you had always seen in drugstores. In addition to making hundreds of thousands of dollars working on the Kira case with L, he had also inherited 1/3 of his father's life insurance. Light was practically a millionaire.

You watched as he browsed cheap apartments in New York. You heard Ryuk laugh from over on the couch. His laughter built, and you turned to see what Ryuk found so funny. On the television screen was a face you had thought you would never see again. Your hand shook Light's shoulder as your eyes stayed glued to the screen.

There was Misa Amane, standing, microphone in hand.

"… Yes, my boyfriend Light was killed."

"And there has been no body recovered?"

"Correct."

"And how do we know that he's dead if there is no proof of his death… no body?"

Misa hesitated.

"I almost committed suicide when I found out. I can't tell you what made me change my mind, but high government officials informed me of his death. They said that an out-of-control cop shot him. They said he was bleeding too much to survive more than 30 minutes."

'_No!_' you thought, 'if she mentions no medical records being found for treatment of bullet wounds, then Matt's father will know that Light is really Misa's missing boyfriend!'

Near was on the trail to finding you.


	6. Chapter 6

**[Chapter Six]**

"Tomo! What was the name of the Doctor?!" Light said, frantically.

"No! If a doctor suddenly dies, Near will know it was him that treated you. Near will be that much closer!"

You stopped to think this through. You had to buy yourself some time. Grabbing the phone, you dialed Matt's number.

"Hello?"

Thank god it was Matt. You heard his dad's voice in the background. This was good.

"Matt! I need you to do me a big favor."

"Uhh… sure thing Tomo."

"Go turn the TV to…" Light grabbed your wrist in alarm. You grabbed the remote, and flipped to a sports channel. "… 28!"

You heard him fumble with the remote.

"Oh sweet! A snowboarding competition! I didn't even know this was on today!!! Thanks!"

"Yeah! Alright… talk to you later!"

You hung up.

"That only buys us a little time," said Light.

"I know."

You turned the TV back to the news. The reporter was asking Misa another question.

"And why did the cop shoot?"

"They thought that my poor Light was Kira."

A picture of Light popped up on the screen. The interview was coming to a close.

"… And please remember, if you have any information regarding Light Yagami, please call 1-800…"

You turned to Light. He looked calm, but a bit shaken. An idea began to take shape in your mind.

"I have a plan."

He waited for you to share.

"I told Matt's father that you were a celebrity—and… you do look a lot like…" you almost cringed. "Zac Efron." Light raised an eyebrow. "I also mentioned that you were American. And… in fact, I even called you Zachary."

You watched Light smile.

"…Dumb… luck."

"Yup."


	7. Chapter 7

**[Chapter Seven]**

You woke up, changed, and got ready for work. Today was the day you would be resigning. You skipped down the stairs, ate, and drove to work.

"Good morning Mr. Hanson!" you said, as you walked into the clinic. Matt's dad didn't look well at all. "You look tired, sir…"

He rubbed his temples.

"Yes Tomomi. I actually need to talk to you about something."

"I do too, actually."

"About your cousin…" said Mr. Hanson.

"Oh! Zachary is already working on his next movie!"

"Tomo…"

"Yes sir?"

"Who was that, really?"

"What do you mean sir? … Surely you have heard of High School Musical?" You almost cringed saying the name.

"What? What do you mean?"

Last night, you had carefully prepared for this moment. You pulled out a picture of Light with his arm around you, smiling, and a High School Musical 3 banner.

"Oh! Zac Efron!"

"Yes sir," you said, smiling.

"No need to be alarmed then!"

"Alarmed? Why?"

"It's just that your cousin has some resemblance to this missing man…"

"Oh! The Kira one!"

"Yes. Now what did you need to talk to me about?"

"My resignation, sir. I'm going to college very soon, and I'm moving back to America."

"Ah, I see!"

"Oh, I almost forgot!"

You pulled out an envelope and handed one hundred crisp American bills to Matt's father.

"… What is this for, Tomo?"

"For my cousin's operation! He insisted upon it."

"Ten thousand dollars is much too much."

"Ah, he's a celebrity though. He's not going to use it, and he wants to make sure that the information isn't leaked."

"If he insists…"

"Also… As you can imagine… my dad wouldn't be too happy to hear about—"

"Consider it done. It will never be mentioned to anyone."

"You're the best, sir."

* * *

You walked through the door, and found Isamu looking over Light's shoulder.

"He has an apartment in mind," said Isamu.

"So… have you found anything?" you asked, casually.

Light looked up.

"Yeah."

"Ohh! Let's see."

He brought up a window on the laptop. It was a medium sized apartment, but it would serve its purpose.

"Wonderful!" you said.

You could feel Isamu tugging on the bottom of your shirt. He didn't want you to do this. You gave him a nudge in return. You would find a way out of it.

"We're moving in a week. Pack up."

"A week?!" You could now see why Isamu hadn't wanted you to go through with this. "But how am I going to explain that to my father?"

"Figure it out. Tell him that the college you're going to wants to meet you immediately."

You sighed. You knew he had thought this through already.

"Alright."

You went upstairs to start packing. After a few hours, you had all of your clothing and personal items packed. You had already packed the death notes in a carry-on bag, decorated to look just like a regular diary. Trudging back downstairs, you went to talk to Light. As soon as he got there, he handed you a piece of paper. It read:

_NYU _

_Apartment 6D_

_32 east 10th street_

_New York, NY, 10011._

You looked up.

"What's this?"

"Everything you have to know about your new home. Go call your father."

"But how—"

"I already submitted your papers to the school. They'll gladly take you. Congrats on being first in your class."

You did what he said, having no choice, and picked up the phone.

"Daddy?"

"Hi darling. Congratulations on graduating, sweetie."

"Thanks dad. Actually, I was calling to tell you that I was accepted into NYU, and that I'm going to be moving back to America."

He was silent for a moment.

"That's—wonderful hun! When are you moving? Do you know yet?"

"Sometime next week. They want to meet me right away."

"Oh, well in that case, I'll be leaving here tonight. We'll go explore campus together!"

You were shocked.

"Uhh… You don't have to do that dad… really."

"No, no! I insist."

Light was watching you very intently.

"Okay… See you tomorrow night then. Love you."

"Bye dear."

You hung up.

Light spoke before you had the chance.

"I already knew he would say something like that. I'll be leaving tomorrow morning anyway."

"What?"

He handed you a plane ticket.

"I bought it online. As you know, it would be hard for me to get on a plane without somehow revealing my identity. That's why I'm going by boat. I've already bought a ticket for a cruise in your name. I'll just tell the cruise people that it was a birthday gift from you."

"But they'll immediately recognize you from TV…"

"No they won't." He picked up a package. "I ordered this online too." Using a knife, he opened the package.

"Hair dye? That isn't going to be—"

"I'm not going to shave."

You had already noticed a serious 5 o'clock shadow. It would be enough to get him on the cruise.

"Okay, but where are you going to stay when you get there?"

"You will already have arrived by that time."

'Right,' you thought, 'a cruise usually lasts at least a week.'

He had thought this out well.

"Isn't that going to look suspicious? I mean, someone buying a cruise ticket and plane ticket for the same days?"

"Nope. Because you sold the cruise ticket to an anonymous person on ebay… That anonymous person being me, of course."

Wow. He had really thought this out well.

"And you've already made the records for that?"

"Yup."

"Okay…" You couldn't see any holes in his plan.

Light smiled. Not in a psychotic way… but in a… sweet way?

"I'm not going to see you for a while."


	8. Chapter 8

**[Chapter Eight]**

You woke up out of breath, and tangled in your sweaty sheets. A nightmare.

Today was the day you went to America. Light had already left 5 days ago. You got up, and found your father making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Something came up honey… I won't be able to make it to America."

"That's alright, Daddy. I understand."

He smiled.

"Alright! Let's get you to the airport!"

When you arrived, you presented your ticket to the counter, and gave them your 8 piece set of luggage.

"I'm sorry," said the man at the counter, "but that flight was canceled. We're going to have to put you in first class on the 2:00 jet to New York. Sorry for the inconvenience."

After spending about 30 minutes going through baggage, you were on the plane. When you walked in, you found a young man in the seat next to yours.

"Hello!" you said in Japanese. He looked towards you and smiled.

"Hello." He said in English.

"Ah, so you speak English?"

He smiled. He had messy black hair, and looked a bit tired. You couldn't help but notice the strange way he sat in his seat.

"My name is Tomo," you said with a small curtsey.

"My name is Ryuzaki."

Ryuzaki? That wasn't the name above his head. This was the first time someone had lied to you about his or her name. L Lawliet? What a strange name. Wait! L? But L was dead. It was just a coincidence. There was no way he knew that you were Kira. There was no way he had set this up.

You smiled, and sat.

"So where are you from?" he asked.

"Originally—England. My dad and I have traveled a lot since then. I'm actually just moving back to America for college."

He turned to look at you.

"You look young for college."

"I'm only 17. I skipped a grade in grade school." He opened a bag of Teddy-Grahams. "Oh, I love those."

"Oh! Would you like one?" he held out the bag.

"Sure. I haven't had these since I lived in America."

"Mm. I'm originally from England too."  
You smiled warmly at him.

"What brought you to Japan?"

"Work…" he seemed to want to say more. "I guess I was also curious about Kira."

Could it be? Or was this really just a strange coincidence?

"And what do you think about Kira?"

"Kira? He must be stopped."

This was new. Usually people accepted Kira with open arms. If this was L… You had never seen L in person, your few chances slipping away while you were stuck in a classroom at school, or at home, studying.

"He? You think Kira is just one person?"

He paused to look at you.

"No. I don't. One person started it though. What about you? What do you believe?"

"Probably more than one person now. I've looked at it from different views, but at the moment, I think there's too little information to decide whether Kira is right or wrong. That is, if Kira is even human. Kira might know something that we don't."

"I see your point."

The plane was taking off now, and your laid back and relaxed. It wasn't long before you fell asleep.

You ran towards Light, reaching out for him. He was just out of your grasp. The long, black dress you were wearing was weighing you down more and more each step that you took. It was slowly suffocating you.

"Light…. Light…."

L's computerized voice filled your heads with threats.

"No L… You're wrong L…"

You sat up, gasping for air. Ryuzaki watched you. You hand was in his.

"Bad dream?"

You nodded. His eyes were watching your every move. His name formed above his head.

'L Lawliet…' What if this was L? You had only seen the Kira case unravel through Isamu's eyes. You didn't know what the real L looked like, but knew that he had died. Isamu had been the one to watch L. He had never told you what L was like though…

"Is something wrong?"

"No… Nothing. I'll be back in a moment."

You got up, and went to the lavatory to clean yourself up. Thoughts were racing through your head as you fixed your hair and splashed cool water in your eyes.

You made your way back to your seat. Ryuzaki was looking out the window. A cell phone broke your train of thought, and Ryuzaki picked up. You took the opportunity to fall back asleep… or at least try to. You heard Ryuzaki talking in the background as you dozed off.


	9. Chapter 9

**[Chapter Nine]**

You heard a male's voice announce landing. Opening your eyes, you thought of Light. He would be arriving at the port in an hour… You would have to go get him. Walking would be too risky for him. You picked up your bag and got up. Ryuzaki was still looking out the window, despite being on the ground.

"Nice meeting you."

His gaze didn't break.

"Yes... You too."

You walked off of the plane and into the airport. You would have to buy a car soon… your old one was still in Japan. A rental would have to make due for now. You walked across the airport to the rental car counter.

"What may I do for you?" asked a clean, groomed man from across the counter.

"I'd like to rent a car."

He frowned.

"Are you old enough to drive?"

You pulled your Japanese drivers license out of your bag. A smile formed on his face again, after inspecting your license.

"Right this way, Miss."

He led you out into a garage. A black sports car immediately caught your eye.

"That one."

You went back to the counter and paid him. The car was arranged to meet you in the front of the airport. When you saw the time, you hustled out to baggage and retrieved your eight pieces of luggage. Heading straight for the front of the airport, you found the man waiting for you with the car.  
He handed the keys to you.

"So it will be due back next month on the 8th…"

You smiled and nodded as you packed your bags into the trunk. You were off to go meet Light, and then to your new apartment.

* * *

You immediately spotted Light as he walked off of the ship. You could see Isamu and Ryuk flying over the crowd.

"Where's the car?"

You pointed to the parking spot.

"Let's go."

You, Light, Ryuk, and Isamu got into the car. Light immediately began speaking when you pulled out of the parking spot.

"While I was on the cruise, I hired an interior designer to decorate our apartment… that way, we won't need to waste our time buying furniture."

Light had _really_ planned ahead. You pulled into a parking garage under your building.

"We're here!" you squealed, as you got out of the car.

Light looked at you strangely.

"Why so excited? This is the first time I've ever seen you like this."

"It's my first apartment!"

You had reached the front desk, and quickly got your keys.

Light spoke softly.

"From this moment on, we are a couple."

You turned to stare at him.

"…What?"

"You can't tell people that I'm related to you anymore; it's inevitable that they'll ask how I'm related to you." You scowled. "I'll be staying in the apartment most of the time anyway… I can't go out in public because everyone thinks I'm dead. It would only be a matter of time until someone recognized me."

Nodding, you walked out of the elevator. You looked at the door. You couldn't help being excited. You slipped the keys into the lock, unable to wait a second longer.

The door slid open. You lugged your bags in, and immediately dropped them when you saw the living room.

"Do you like it?" asked Light.

You turned and smiled at him.

"I love it."  
You sat down on the big comfy couch, and grabbed the remote on the glass coffee table. There was a _big_ TV on the wall, facing you. Flipping through the channels, you stopped on the news. A female reporter was speaking.

"… no killings for 5 weeks… Has Kira been caught? Is Kira dead? Where is Kira? The crime rate around the world has raised back to an astonishing twelve percent; as of two weeks, today. Where is Kira when we need them the most?"

She paused to stack her papers.

"The weather is coming up next."

The television cut to commercial, and you got up to unpack. Picking up your bags, you walked into the bedroom. For the second time that night, you dropped your bags.

"**LIGHT!**"

You found him in the kitchen.

"There's only _one_ bed!"

He looked up from his newspaper.

"You can sleep on the couch if you have a problem with it."

You stomped back to the bedroom to unpack.

* * *

You had finally reached the last of your bags… your knapsack. Pouring the contents out, a white card slipped out. A business card? You looked closer. The text wasn't typed… it was hand-written!

_Enjoyed talking to you---_

_-R_

You flipped the card over. There was a phone number… You quickly programmed it into your cell phone.

Light walked into the room.

"When are you going to give me back the death note…? I need to let the world know that Kira still exists."

You picked up the plastic bag with your fake diary in it, and removed Light's death note.

"Here." You held it out.

He didn't take it… he just stared at you.

"Do you want it or not?"

He took it.

"Thanks."

Giving the death note back to Light was giving him the option to leave; but you were curious to see if he actually would. Isamu would make sure that he didn't kill you.

Light left the room. You organized the rest of your things, hid the death notes under a worn floorboard, showered, and went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**[Chapter Ten]**

You opened your eyes, and turned over to look at your alarm clock. Eleven thirty. Almost noon. The bed was warm and soft… you didn't want to get up yet. You rolled over. A sleeping Light was only 5-inches away. You jumped up, shocked to see him in your bed—and then you remembered where you were.

Walking out to the living room, you thought about what needed to be done. You were going to have to do some grocery shopping… Not to mention, you didn't have plates or silverware. Walking back to the closet, you quickly got dressed to go out, and turned the news on before leaving.

"… an additional five-hundred criminals died of heart attacks today at exactly five o'clock AM. It is assumed that this was the work of Kira."

'No wonder he's still sleeping,' you thought. Turning the TV off, you left to go shop.

* * *

When you returned from your shopping trip with more than 20 bags, you had to have the doorman help you up to your apartment. By the time you walked in, Light was up watching the news.

"Tomo… come see this."

You walked over and sat next to him on the couch. There was a robotic voice and an L on the screen.

"What you're doing is wrong… Kira. We know who you are and how you kill. It's only a matter of time before we catch you."

The L disappeared, and the reporter from earlier reappeared on the screen. Light muted the TV.

"I thought L died," you said.

"L could be anyone though… even Near."

You looked around for Isamu, and found him in the corner. You looked towards the bathroom and back at him. He nodded.

"Excuse me for a moment."

Getting up, you headed into the bathroom. Isamu locked the door behind you.

"Isamu… I need you to find this new L. Don't kill him. Just find out who and where he is, and then come back."

Isamu gave a small nod and walked out of the room, straight through a wall.

You unlocked the door and went out to rejoin Light on the couch. He had turned off the TV, and was now writing names from his laptop onto his death note. You watched him work, tirelessly. After a few minutes, you went to go unpack the groceries and make lunch. You couldn't stop thinking about Light; why hadn't he immediately taken his death note when you offered it to him? Why hadn't he left? You prepared a quiche for lunch, and set it in the oven to bake.

Light walked into the kitchen.

"I've finished a night's work… Want to watch a movie?"

This wasn't like Light at all.

Or was it?

"Sure."

You went to go sit on the couch with Light, and watched him flip through the channels in search of a movie. At last, he found an action movie. Lying back, you watched, occasionally looking over at Light. He looked bored watching, but never said anything. You got up to take the quiche out of the oven. Light followed you.

_Why was he being so clingy?_

You cut the quiche into pieces, and handed Light his plate. You tossed Ryuk an apple. Not feeling like sitting down at the table to eat, you went back to the couch. Light sat next to you.

Was there something he wanted to say? Maybe that's why he was being so clingy. He didn't seem like the same person at all though.

"This is really good."

"I'm glad you like it," you said, trying to sound sarcastic. There was happiness in your voice that you hadn't been able to hide.

After you finished eating, you went to get changed into pajamas. Light came with you. He didn't look serious like he usually did. You quickly changed and laid down… Light was in bed by that time too. You rolled over. This was going to be _awkward_. You knew that Light wasn't asleep.

After a few minutes, you couldn't stand it. Getting up, you walked off in search of your cell phone, desperate to have a normal conversation with someone. Briskly, you picked up your cell phone and went out to the living room, flipping through your contacts. Ryuzaki? You pressed the 'send' button before you had any second thoughts.

"… Hello?" The voice was emotionless.

"Ryuzaki?" This is—"

"Tomo. Yes I know."

He knew your voice _that_ well?

"Hi. I just needed to talk to someone."

"Yes… I was just about to call you myself."

His voice still had no emotion.

"Umm… So Kira is back," you said, hoping to strike up conversation.

"Yes… Unfortunately. It was actually the reason I was going to call you."

"What?"

"The opinion that you gave me the other day got me thinking. You said that Kira might know something about death that we don't?"

"Well… it's a reasonable possibility. I mean, he does know how to kill in a rather unique way. My point though… was that it's too soon to judge the situation."

There was a pause on the other end of the line.

"Tomo… How do _you_ think Kira kills?"

"Well… whoever they are… could just think about the person dying. Obviously Kira needs two things to kill… a name and a face. Perhaps the name more easily obtained than the face… the original definitely needed both though. It seems smartly put together… why both? My theory is that it's to avoid confusion between people carrying the same name. The thing is though… What if Kira isn't just one person? What if Kira is many people? At one time, there were two Kiras. There are so many possibilities… Endless ones. Whoever is doing it though—one thing can be certain. They know something that we don't. If they figured out how to kill just by thinking about someone, they must know other things that we don't. This could be an alien for all we know… though highly unlikely."

There was silence on the other end.

"Tomo… would you ever consider working on the Kira taskforce?"

This might actually be L… The more you spoke to him, the more likely it got. L Lawliet was the cherry on top. He wanted to catch Kira, he mentioned working on the taskforce… How much more likely could it get?

"Yes," you replied quickly, "I would consider it. If I did, it wouldn't be because I wanted to arrest Kira—It would be to find out more about Kira, and for that reason only."

"Yes, I see." You heard him take a breath. "Start considering it."

"What?"

"Tomo. I am personally inviting you to join the Kira taskforce. We actually just lost one of our best detectives…"

"Light Yagami."

He stopped, waiting for an explanation. You continued.

"Misa Amane married Soichiro Yagami's son. Misa reported that Light was dead only a few days ago, shot by an enraged police officer bent on the fact that Light Yagami was Kira. There is absolutely no way that Light Yagami _wasn't_ on the taskforce with an accusation like that against him. Furthermore, his father was deputy director of the Japanese police at the time Kira first emerged. He was originally in charge of the Kira investigation, therefore, it's likely that his son was involved as well."

There was silence on the other end of the line again.

"Yes, I think you would be quite useful to the investigation. Meet tomorrow, anytime." He gave you directions to headquarters.

"I'll come around 2pm."

"Good bye."

"Good night."

You hung up. You had no idea what to think. You would know L's plans, and would be able to keep Light out of harms way… it was too good to be true… could it be a set up?

**[If you've taken the time to read this, please take the time to review it!]**


	11. Chapter 11

**[Chapter Eleven]**

"Don't be silly… L is dead!"

That morning, Isamu had returned and informed you that it was the very same L was before. The previous L was indeed L Lawliet.

"No! I talked to him on the phone last night!"

"YOU WHAT?"

You explained the situation.

"You can't be serious!" Light seemed overwhelmed.

"Now we'll know what L is up to… He doesn't suspect a thing! We met on the plane by chance."

"He could have set it up!"

You scowled. "I doubt it."

"That's what he wants you to do."

You got up and put on your jacket. "You aren't making this decision. Just look where your last decision got you."

"And it got me there because I _met with Near._"

"Shut up."

You walked out the door.

* * *

"Greetings, Miss Bourne."

L's robotic voice came through a speaker on the metal detector. You smiled.

After removing your metal items and walking through the metal detector, you headed for the elevator. A man was waiting for you inside the elevator, and pressed one of the buttons upon your entering. Before you knew it, you were sitting in a bleak room in front of L. The room had a table, two chairs, a television screen, and a large mirror.

"Hello, Ryuzaki!"

He smiled vaguely.

"Sit please. I need to catch you up on what we know about Kira."

You sat.

"Currently, we are unsure of where Kira is… we know that it's Light Yagami."

He paused, waiting for a response.

"No. I'm not believing anything until I see evidence."

"Before I share evidence with you, I'm going to need you to agree to keep everything that is said in this building, from this minute on, strictly private and only between taskforce members."

"I agree."

He looked at you for a minute, before turning, remote control in hand. A clip played… and you knew it was the scene that had taken place before you had saved Light. You saw only Light—everything else was blurred out.

"That's right. _I am Kira… _So then, what will you do? Kill me here? Listen…! I am not only Kira… but God of the new world! Kira has become law in the world we now live. He's the one who is maintaining order. I have become justice; the only hope for mankind… _Kill me?_ Is that really the _right_ thing to do? Since Kira's appearance six years ago, wars have stopped… and global crime rates have been reduced over seventy percent! …. But it's not enough. This world is still rotten! …With too many rotten people. **_Somebody has to do this!_** When I first got that notebook, so many years ago; I knew _I_ had to do it. _No!_ I was the only one that _could_! I understood that killing people was a crime. **_There was no other way! The world had to be fixed! _A purpose given to me!_ …Only I could do it. WHO ELSE COULD HAVE DONE IT? AND COME THIS FAR? WOULD THEY HAVE KEPT GOING?_** The only one… that can create a new world… _is me."_

The clip went off.

"And you see… Light is Kira."

You shook your head.

"If you know that Light is Kira, surely you know how he kills."

"Yes… we have some idea."

You knew he wasn't going to tell you.

"So based on this… all I can conclude is that Light isn't Kira."

"Explain your reasoning."

"Well… What if Kira is someone else… controlling Light? It makes sense. Why else would Light admit it like that? It's the perfect way to frame someone. For all you know, the real Kira could be getting exactly what he wants: you focused on Light… While as we speak, he gets away with murder."

L stared at you, completely unanimated.

"And furthermore… why would the son of a police chief do it…? Because he has access to police records. What else would Kira need? Light would have been… the most obvious person— so stupidly obvious! —To use. Are you really _that_ gullible? Another part of me thinks that Kira was waving a red banner right in front of your face…. Kira was sending you—no! the world—a message: Don't be so quick to judge."

L's eyes slightly widened.

"Then again… the likelihood of all that happening is extremely low… but hell, the likelihood of any of this happening in the first place is extremely low."

L resumed his normal composure.

"Right."

You smiled.

"Was I helpful?"

"Yes… I suppose you could say that."

He looked to the side, hand at his chin, deep in thought.

At last he looked up.

"How much longer can you stay here?"

"I've got all the time in the world."

He got up and led you through a door and into a new room. There were a few men sitting around, and a window in the wall that looked into the now empty room you had just been in. The mirror had actually been a two-way mirror. The men greeted you as you entered, and you were introduced to each one of them.

L spoke.

"We are going to tell this girl everything we know about the Kira case… from the beginning to now."

After about an hour or so, you knew everything. It all fit perfectly with what you already knew, so it wasn't a lie.

"I have only one question," you said, "why are you in America?"

They all looked at each other. L spoke.

"Near is in America right now. If Light is still out there, we know that one of his first priorities is to kill Near."

"I see."

"What do you think?"

You frowned.

"Did it ever occur to you that Kira might be a shinigami?"

"Well… The one that we talked to… is no longer around… Near can see the one that Light can see… But no. That has never occurred to me."

"I want to meet a shinigami."

Another one of the men spoke up. He was younger than the rest. Matsuda, was it?

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I want to find out what would drive them to do such a thing to the human world. I want to know everything about them."

They all stared at you.

"I see," said L.

"Anyway, I should probably get going."

L nodded.

"We'll see you another day."

You gathered your belongings and left.

**[If you've taken the time to read this, please take the time to review it!]  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**[Chapter Twelve]**

"I'm home!"

Light walked into the room.

"How did it go?"

You quickly explained everything that had taken place during your encounter with L. When you finished, he looked at you for a moment and then hugged you.

"Good job."

You smiled, and hugged him back. Ryuk was silent, and Isamu scowled.

"Let's go out to dinner," suggested Light, "we can talk more about your next move."

You weren't going to trust him, but dinner sounded nice. Quickly, you went to the bedroom to change clothes. Light was going to have to be super careful about going out in public, even though his hair was darker and he was growing a beard. You met Light at the door.

"I've just made reservations at a restaurant," he said casually.

You began the trip downstairs. As you made your way to the garage to get your car, Light spoke about the precautions you would have to take with L. Suddenly, you heard a car door slam, and looked towards where the noise had originated.

That was _your_ car! A woman was swiftly running towards the exit. Enraged, you took after her. You had to know her name.

As you gained distance on her, you heard muttering. She was talking to herself? No! She must be talking to someone else!

You ran faster.

"Stop!" You shouted.

You were getting closer to her. You had to hold your dress up so you wouldn't trip. She was close enough for you to tackle her. You tried one more time.

"Last chance!"

She kept running.

You dived at that moment, and you were both brought to the ground.

"Help!" you cried.

You heard footsteps and in a matter of seconds, and 4 security guards restrained the woman.

"The police are on the way Miss," said one of the guards.

"Thank you."

Your cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"She was bugging the car."

It was Light's voice.

"Okay."

"Don't tell the police. This was most likely Ryuzaki's doing."

"I'll go remove them."

"Yes… that would prove your worth to Ryuzaki."

He hung up, and you walked back to your car. Immediately you spotted the clumsily placed camera, and crushed it under your heel as soon as you had confirmed it was the only bug in the car. Satisfied, you headed back to the lobby. One of the men that you had met hours earlier cheerfully greeted you at the door. _Matsuda._

"Miss Tomomi… I know you don't want your car bugged, but it's a precaution Ryuzaki made us take."

"I'm sorry, but I'm really not _that_ interested in the Kira case if it means an invasion of my privacy."

Another voice spoke from behind you.

"I understand."

You turned. It was… L?!

"Why are you here Ryuzaki?!" asked Matsuda.

"Tomo, you have proved yourself innocent already. Someone working with Kira would not have destroyed those cameras, but rather used them to throw us off."

"… yes, well I'll be heading back up to my apartment now… I'm afraid that I'm too late to go on my date."

Matsuda gasped. "Oh Tomo—We're so sorr—"

L interrupted.

"If you wouldn't mind, I could take you out tonight."

You turned back.

"I—" you knew that if you turned him down, it would raise questions. "Sure."

"Off we go then."

He turned, and walked out the lobby doors. You followed. A car was waiting outside. L seemed to stare at you for the entire duration of the car ride.

When you arrived at the restaurant ten minutes later, the driver helped you out of the car.

"Do you have reservations?" asked the waiter. The waiter looked down at something. "Right this way, sir."

_Had L just tipped him?_

L didn't wait for you, but walked ahead of you instead. The waiter pulled your chair out, and you sat. L sat across from you, in his usual peculiar manner. Menus were given to both of you. L didn't even so much as glance at his.

"Everything on the dessert menu."

"Excuse me, sir?"

"Everything on the dessert menu," L repeated, handing the menu back.

The waiter's mouth opened and closed several times, and he looked towards you for guidance. You sent him off with your own order, and looked towards L.

He was deep in thought. Finally, he looked up at you.

"What are you going to study in college?"

"Don't know yet." You said, taking a sip of your water. "What did you take in college?"

He looked at you in a funny way.

"I never went to college."

After that, you said nothing. When your orders arrived, L was too involved in his food to talk. The date ended in silence, and L never so much as said goodbye as you stepped out of the car in front of your apartment building.

* * *

"What are you saying Tomomi?"

"I'm saying that it's very unlikely that Light is Kira, especially if he's still alive. His shinigami probably abandoned him when he was dying. It's the shinigami that's evil—Light just doesn't seem like the type of person that would kill all of those people! And furthermore, nobody even knows if he's dead or not! There's no body! Nothing to prove his death!

"Light is dead, Tomo."

You stood up.

"No. I'll prove you wrong."

A man from the task force spoke up.

"You aren't going to find him. The whole world has been looking for him… what makes _you_ so sure that _you_ will be able to find him? You just can't."

They wanted to believe that Light was dead.

"And what if I do?"

L spoke before the others could protest.

"Then I will serve under you. Your skills would obviously be superior to mine."

There were cries of protest from the other taskforce members.

"Give me three days. I'll find him."

**[If you've taken the time to read this, please take the time to review it!]**


	13. Chapter 13

**[Chapter Thirteen]**

"Light! We need to talk!"

He walked out of the living room.

"Did everything go as planned?"

You smiled.

"Better."

You explained to him everything that had happened, and he smiled.

"Nice work."

"We're going to wait until the third day…."

"Naturally."

"Have you finished memorizing your alibi?"

"Yes."

Three days later, Light walked by your side. He looked like he had before you came to the U.S. Although you didn't want to admit it, he looked a lot better. You looked up at the security camera. You knew L was watching you. Light walked with you into the building, and stepped through the metal detector. Your anticipation and anxiousness made every moment that passed seem like an eternity. When you walked into the room, L spoke.

"And so we meet again, Light."

"Hello, Ryuzaki."

The other taskforce members looked at you with mixed expressions. "You found him…" Matsuda frowned. L looked as emotionless as ever.

"I have a few questions for you, Light."

It was L.

"As do I for you… I don't see how you're alive either, but go ahead."

"Firstly, how did you survive the shooting?"

"I had managed to get to the road on my own, and a nurse driving by happened to find me. She saved my life, and took a personal liking to me…. Especially after I explained who I was."

"And where have you been for the past three months?"

"Staying with different people. All of them were Kira supporters, more or less. The nurse and I concluded that it wasn't safe for me to stay with one person all of the time, after Misa appeared on television."

"And how do you explain your outbreak back in March?"

"What outbreak?"

"This one."

L queued the video of Light admitting he was Kira. After a moment, it went off.

"I must be watching fake footage. I never said that."

"What do you remember?"

"I don't know if it was a side effect of being shot, but my memory is really choppy. I remember being in high school, being detained…. My dad pretending to shoot me… Being handcuffed to you… Being in a helicopter with you… Some snippets of working on the Kira case as the second L, after you had died… seeing my father die… Some girl named Misa that was infatuated with me, and last but not least, I remember standing in front of Matsuda and being shot. I haven't had any memory lapses since then."

You spoke.

"I'm sure you've concluded what I have… Ryuzaki."

"Yes. Light only remembers what happened when he was not being manipulated."

"Correct."

"Oh my god, Light!" cried Matsuda, "I'm so sorry I shot you!"

"I would have done the same thing, Matsuda," replied Light. He looked towards you. "Tomomi has told me everything…. I have no doubt that Kira was controlling me the entire time. The strange part is, I have no memory of forgetting my memory… if that makes sense. I think it's amazing that Tomomi found me. Had she come a day later, I would have already taken my own life. Its torture being accused of 'Kira' and not being able to recall killing anyone…everyone thinking you dead…not knowing if your family is safe or not… It's no way to live."

L spoke.

"How did you know that you were falsely accused?"

"It was the strangest feeling… When you suddenly don't know where you are… see one of your colleagues pointing a gun at you, and people are calling you Kira…. and yet you have no memory of how you got there… and a shinigami is laughing at you, telling you that you're going to be shot because everyone thinks you're Kira but you're really innocent…"

"I see."

L seemed to be done questioning Light.

"So… How did you survive L? Why are you still alive?"

L looked up—almost triumphantly.

"I faked my own death."

Light looked slightly taken aback.

"What about Watari?"

"Watari actually did die. Killed by Rem… But Watari's death was not in vain. I've concluded some useful information from that unfortunate day: A shinigami will die if it uses it's own death note to extend the lifespan of a human intentionally. Also—even though the shinigami wrote my name, I did not die. Only one human can be killed to prolong another human's death.

"You see… Light, I was prepared for this situation from the beginning. I had a theory. It was the only possible conclusion that I had come to, given the information that I had. I knew that there was a possibility that shinigami would try to kill me if I made a successful attempt to disprove the thirteen-day rule. I had to determine if the rule was fake or not. There was another reason I took the chance though. I knew that there was a reason the shinigami hadn't killed me yet—the only plausible possibility being that… something might happen if it tried to kill me."

He seemed to be addressing the entire room now, sharing how he had come to such a conclusion.

"In the shinigami dying, my theory was proven correct—Light was having Misa kill criminals for him all along… Light had planned it out so that the shinigami would die. Why? Because Light needed to be able to write Misa's name if she was ever caught, and the shinigami would not allow him to do that. Not only that, but the shinigami threatened to kill Light if he didn't return Misa's '_love_'. As Kira, Light needed to eliminate that possibility. I knew what I was doing…."

He paused.

"Honestly, I wasn't expecting to live. You might ask why would I risk my life… I only did it because if the thirteen-day rule were real, my existence would have been pointless because there would have been no hope of defeating or convicting Kira. But if I did live? I would have taken a huge step forward. Watari understood the circumstances as well as I did. It was at that moment, when Watari dropped dead before I did, that I realized a golden opportunity was amidst. _What if I didn't die when the shinigami wrote my name?_ With my name written in a death note, I could successfully fake my own death and observe Light's actions from the sidelines. Either way, there was no harm in collapsing. If I had died, it wouldn't have mattered anyway. If I decided that I didn't want to fake my death, it would appear that I had fainted out of shock at seeing Watari fall dead. If I wanted to fake my own death? Well, I had previously made arrangements for such a situation. When something goes wrong, I am delivered to a private hospital—one that is not only the best in medical care, but makes false records at my request. From the ambulance, I viewed footage of the shinigami writing my name to confirm that it had actually attempted to kill me. It did not matter if the shinigami had written my name or not, so long as it died. If it hadn't died, I would have to return to work. If it had died, I was given two options: I had the option of going back to work and having my name removed from the death note… or, I had the option of having my name replaced with a fake one on the death note, not returning to work, and therefore successfully faking my own death. My decision is clear. Being confirmed dead by medical records and having my name written on a death note? At the time, it seemed too good to be true. It was such a opportunity that I almost didn't dare to take it—but it was impossible for it to be Light's idea, since I devised the original plan to test the thirteen-day rule between only Watari and myself. Not only that, but I had questioned Light earlier that day. Had he had previous knowledge of my plan to test the rule, he would have responded differently to my questions. There was no way that he could have set it up. Even if he had, it wouldn't benefit him in _any_ way.

"With "L" out of the way, Kira would continue killing, making it easier (and faster) for me to find out who they were… And the faster I found that out, the more lives that would be saved. That is why I made such a move."

L knew it all. He looked away from the group he had been addressing.

"Well… you're now in charge of this case, Tomomi."

You nodded.

"Thank you, Ryuzaki." You paused. "As the new leader of this investigation, I want the notebook Near has in his possession delivered to me."

L looked up.

"Yes… I was meaning to tell you that the notebook was stolen from them over a month ago."

"… How? What kind of dim-wits are working over there?!" Mixed feelings stirred in the large room. "I want Near over here at once. And I also want an interview with Misa."

The men nodded, and got to work. L spoke.

"They didn't know about the theft for quite some time. As soon as they found out, they reported it to us. The notebook seems to have been taken quite inconspicuously. One day it was there, and the next it wasn't."

"Taken by a shinigami."

"Yes."

You let out a fake sigh. "Okay, back to square one. How do you catch a shinigami?"

**[If you've taken the time to read this, please take the time to review it!]**


	14. Chapter 14

**_[You guys are only two chapters away from the romance!_**

**_Also, requested! I had someone ask for the characters names and pronunciations to be posted. When I introduce a new character from now on, I'll be sure to include the meaning and pronunciation at the end of the chapter._**

**_Meaning of characters names:  
Tomomi - 朋 [Toe-moe] - Companion, friend  
美 [Me] - Beautiful_**

**_(I think that this can also be pronounced Too-mom-mi...)  
_**

**_  
Isamu - 勇 [Eis-sa-moo] - Audacity, courage, bravery_**

_**[I did name the characters accordingly. I tried to make the name suit the character, especially with the shinigami. Isamu was supposed to be kind of a joke-- in the beginning, he doesn't appear brave at all. He's sort of trying to live up to his name... If you really stop and think about it, he does have quite a bit of courage!**_**_  
_**

**_Thanks again.]_**

**[Chapter Fourteen]**

Now that Light was on the Kira case with you, there wasn't a problem with him staying in the same apartment as you. There were other problems though. Misa's messages were everywhere, and you knew it was only a matter of time until Light would have to go see her.

The taxi pulled up at your apartment building. You and Light got out. When you reached the apartment door, Light began to speak.

"Soon, I will have to see Misa again. I want you to know that when I do, I will be ending my relationship with her. At the moment, she should have no memories of the death note at all… If L asks why I'm ending my relationship with her, I'll tell him that it's because I don't want to involve her in the Kira case, since she was obviously the second Kira."

You nodded as you sat down on the couch.

"Since I am now in charge of the Kira case, I'm going to set the focus of it on you. I'm going to force the team to study everything that happened when you were 'under Kira's control'. That means that if you think there are any flaws the team might come across when examining your actions a second time—especially ones that may lead them to suspect you as Kira—you need to fix them, or come up with some sort of alibi."

Light smiled.

"I already thought of that. You're the only one that needs an alibi. They probably already suspect you as Kira…" He paused. "Tomo. I was working with them all that time, and they didn't realize that I was Kira. So now this 17-year-old girl comes along… out-smarts L, Near, and Mello… and finds me in two days flat? There's no way they haven't already suspected you."

You knew he was right. You rubbed your temples, trying to relieve your stress. About a million things were on your mind; loose ends that needed to be tied up.

"How do you suppose the media will react to you being found alive… after three months?"

"Surprised, but not suspicious."

You were overcome with sleepiness. There was time for the Kira case in the morning.

"Well…" you said, getting up and making your way towards the bedroom. "See you in the morning."

You fell asleep, still in your jeans.

* * *

You opened your eyes, and looked around. Light was already up. It was 5am, and you were still very tired. You got up to change into pajamas, and then fell back asleep.

* * *

You opened your eyes. You had heard something. Looking over at the bedside table for the time, you spotted Light's death note. You had made Isamu carry your own, as a precaution. Why had Light left his out? How could he have been so careless? You sat up. Isamu was in the corner.

"Isamu, please hold this for temporary safe-keeping."

It looked as if even Isamu hadn't spotted it. He took the note.

"It's good you noticed that—the FBI is here."

"What?"

"They've got a team trying to find any kind of evidence against you." There was a slam outside your door. "Pretend to be asleep."

You did as Isamu said, and not a moment later, your door was thrown open. You sat up, rubbing your eyes. A guard was standing at your door.

"What is the meaning of this?" you exclaimed.

"Security search, Miss. FBI protocol."

_FBI?_ You frowned, and got out of bed.

"Where is Light Yagami?"

"Outside this room. You are forbidden to speak to him until after the search is complete."

Three more men entered the room, and began going through your closet. You winced in disgust. You didn't want them going through your stuff. Knowing that there was nothing you could do, you sat back down on the side of the bed. The Kira case was becoming a real pain.

"May I ask specifically whose authority you are under?" You needed to know if this was Near's work or L's work.

"That's classified information, Miss."

"Do you have a warrant?"

"Yes."

You nodded, and looked out the window. The three men were now searching the bookshelf… opening every book, thumbing through all the pages. It revolted you.

"Excuse me Miss."

You stood up, and the man lifted the mattress before running his hands around the perimeter. He looked under the bed, and then through your nightstand drawers.

"The search is complete," said the one that seemed to be in charge.

The men left the room, and you followed. Light was on the couch, face buried in his hands. The five men stood in front of their commander.

"The search is complete sir."

Light looked up to hear the result.

"Nothing suspicious was found." Said the man.

Light glanced at you, relieved. The officers left abruptly after their commander apologized for waking you. No sooner than you locked the door, Light had his arms around you.

"How did you hide the death note?" he whispered in your ear. You turned to face him.

"My secret."

His hands ran down your back to you waist.

"That was a _bad_ thing to do… lying to the FBI." You smiled, enjoying his embrace. "May I have my death note back please?"

"Not just yet."

His hands tightened around your hips.

"And why not?"

"Because I said so."

You could feel his irritation building. He was trying to get his death note back by seducing you. The funny thing was, it was working, but not the way he had intended it to. You couldn't give in to his seduction, because the second you did, it would stop. Light was going to get his death note back by any means possible, and you knew that you would have to give it back by that night anyway.

Light was watching you now, looking into your eyes with impatience… and intent? Yes. He was observing your reactions to figure out what would make you give his death note back.

It wouldn't be wise to keep him from his work, but at the same time, you didn't want him to work. You loved his touch… but knew it was only to get what he wanted. You knew that if you gave in now, he would do it over and over when he wanted something from you. That would make you like Misa. You didn't want to be like Misa. _You wanted him to feel the same way you did._

He was still watching you. You looked back up into his eyes, and felt confused. What could you tell him that your reasoning was for keeping his death note from him? You wanted to give in just to please him… but you knew that now wasn't the time. Not for this. Not for a death note. You had to resist.

"Light… It's just… L might come looking for the death note again. I want to keep it where it is for the time being. Give it a rest for a week. Throw L off a bit."

He frowned.

"That will only make him suspect one of us more."

Your mind chastised you for the mistake.

"But let's just do it later… At night."

You had just made your intentions obvious. You felt like hitting your head against a wall for the sudden slip of words. Light's expression became confused for a moment.

"Why? Did you have something in mind for today?"

"Let's just…" You couldn't tell him what you really wanted to do. "Do normal things. Like normal people. I'm sure L has someone waiting for us to leave the house, ready to watch everything we do."

He thought it over for a second.

"Yes… we'll go grocery shopping… and take a walk in the park."

You smiled.

* * *

You and Light were just returning to the apartment. Both of you unpacked the groceries, and then sat down on the couch. Light looked different. His eyes were bright, and his expression was soft. This was the Light from before the death note. You gazed into those eyes that you had never seen before, completely perplexed. After a long moment, you wanted to test something.

"Time to do your work Light."

His eyes seemed to change before your very own. He was half-Kira again. Isamu was standing in front of you, already holding the death note out. You took it, and handed it to Light.

"You used your shinigami to hide the death notes… very clever."

He pulled up a list of names on the computer. Hundreds of thousands of names… He immediately started writing.

"How many names are you going to write tonight?"

He responded without hesitation, still writing.

"Thirteen-thousand-five-hundred. Seven days of work. Five-hundred per night."

"It's hard to believe that there are so many… bad people out there."

He stopped writing, and turned to look at you.

"Every night, I look at a hundreds of people who have committed crimes and the outcome of their trials. Based on that, I will keep their name or remove their name from my list."

"So… not everyone on here will die?"

"That's right."

"So, who dies? What do they have to do?"

He looked back towards the computer.

"They have to be guilty of something horrible…. Murder, rape… Things that change an innocent person's life for the worse."

You nodded, genuinely interested in Light's beliefs. You had always assumed what they were, based on the people he had chosen to kill… but now, you could actually find out what he believed. He put his pen down, and looked back at you.

"Tomomi."

It was the first time that he had said your full name.

"Yes, Light?"

"Have you killed anyone yet?"

Thoughts raced through your head. What could you tell him? Should you just tell him the truth? Why did he want to know? Why was he so serious about asking?

"No." You admitted. "I haven't, and I'm not planning to."

"…Why? May I ask?"

His eyes seemed to pierce through your shell of comfort and protection.

"I am not fit to judge such a thing."

He was silent for a moment, before asking another question that you had been hoping that he would not ask. You dreaded answering it.

"Do you have the eyes, Tomomi?"

You looked down.

"…yes."

He continued, not skipping a beat. His full attention was directed towards you, and it made you uneasy.

"If you never planned on killing anyone, why did you make the deal?"

"Because I had nothing to lose…."

He frowned.

"You had a perfect life—"

"No! That wasn't what I meant. I meant that… I mean, I'm still going to die at an old age. I still have a full lifetime ahead of me."

"What do you mean? You can't see when you're going to die with the eyes."

"But my shinigami can." His expression hardened, and you continued, hating to see him displeased. You now knew why Misa had obeyed him. He was scary. "Don't worry, my shinigami isn't like Rem."

His expression softened again.

"You knew about Rem?"

"I know everything that happened…"

You couldn't bear to look at him after saying it. You had just reminded yourself of the bad things he had done.

He stood up.

"You know L's name," he said, in a dark tone. "You know Near's name."

You were scared of Light, and then remembered what had happened earlier. Earlier, he had tried to seduce you to get what he wanted. _He wanted you to be scared._ It was another way of getting you to do his bidding. Yes, Light was clever indeed. You had almost fallen into his trap, too. No, you weren't going to succumb to Light's wishes until he had given you what you wanted. Until then, you wouldn't be able to trust Light when he was Kira. You could see it now. Light was a divided person. Reinforced by your realization, you stood up in front of him, and looked up without fear.

"Yes, I do know."

He knew that you weren't going to tell him, and looked down.

"That's a shame."

It was another form of his seemingly endless manipulation. He was playing the sympathy card now. You weren't going to supply names to him anyway. It was best to just leave him to his work. You went to your room, changed, and laid down. You heard Isamu's soft, child-like voice talking…

"Earlier, I thought I saw a spark of affection for him in your eye."

"No."

"It would be wise to keep it that way."

This was the first time you had heard Isamu speak to you this freely. You didn't like it.

"I know."

You closed your eyes.

"He's going to use you."

"I know!" You sat up. "Why are you telling me what I already know?!" you snapped.

Ryuk spoke. You hadn't noticed him standing by the closet door.

"It's because he _loves_ you."

You blinked.

"What?"

Isamu and Ryuk looked at you. Ryuk began to cackle after a moment. You calmly got up, and opened the door.

Light was still on the couch. You walked over, and looked down at his work.

"How many names do you have down?"

"Just seven more," he said, telling you what you really wanted to know: when would he be finished. You flinched at the way he had known exactly what you had wanted to hear. You walked around the couch, sat down, and waited patiently for him to finish. When he closed his laptop, he handed his death note to you. Looking towards the corner Isamu usually sat in, you got up and handed Light's death note to him. He took it, and said something softly.

"There are others like me."

"What?" You looked at him in utter confusion.

His eyes met yours. This rarely happened. He almost never looked you in the eye when you spoke to him, let alone speak to you in front of Light.

"There are other shinigamis that love you."

You frowned.

"It's true," said Ryuk. "One already died for you."

Light was suddenly interested. You noticed that he was watching Ryuk very closely. You turned back to Isamu.

"Is that why I have such a long lifetime?"

"Yes."

"Do they watch me?"

"Yes."

"Then I hereby ask them to come to earth and help me."

Light stood up.

"What's this about?" he asked.

"We'll see," you said quietly, not completely sure yourself.


	15. Chapter 15

_**[Okay guys, so there were some rules mentioned in the anime that were never actually used in the series-- so it's only fair that they get used, right? I'm letting you guys know in advance because you may not remember them from the series... in any case, I'm citing here that the rules were mentioned in episode thirty. At the moment, I'm working on a photobucket account that will have all of the rules mentioned in the series on it. It should be done by the time I post Chapter Sixteen. Until then, I've included a list of every single rule and the episodes they are from at the bottom of this page... It's pretty much the same list that I included in Chapter One, except I've added some rules that I missed before. There's also a new character-- I've added his name and the meaning at the bottom of the page too.**_

_**This chapter does get a little darker.... but on the bright side, guess what? Romance starts next chapter. **_

_**Thanks again for all your support!]**_

**[Chapter Fifteen]**

It had worked. The morning after you had asked for the help of more shinigami, Isamu woke you.

"They're here."

Your eyes shot open, and you quickly got out of bed, walking to the living room.

"How may we assist you Tomomi?" There was a shinigami in front of you. "The others would show themselves, but I'm the only one with two death notes. Also, it would bind them to the human realm and make their own death notes useless; there would be more than seven death notes in the human realm…. And that can't happen, because every shinigami needs their death note to stay alive. In other words, we have only come to receive orders… After that, we will be going back to the shinigami realm."

"Okay. That's fine. I need names written. How many of there are you?"

"There are twenty-three of us. We don't expect you to remember all of our names."

You nodded.

"With Isamu and Light, there will be twenty-five. We've been doing five hundred names a night… So everyone can write twenty names a night."

Light came out of the bedroom.

"Who are you talking to?"

"The twenty-four shinigami in this room." Light looked around without interest, still tired. "Light… everyone is going to be writing twenty names a night… between you and all of them, it's five hundred a night." You turned to address the shinigami. "Light will be judging the people. You may only write names that he approves of. Ryuk and I will not be writing names."

"Why not Ryuk?" asked the shinigami.

Isamu answered.

"Do you honestly think Ryuk would participate in such a thing?"

Light was awake now. He spoke before the shinigami could respond.

"None of you are to share your death notes under any circumstance."

You nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, it dawned on you. The invisible shinigamis in this room knew everything about you. You blushed in embarrassment.

"Uhm, Light… we should probably go see L now."

He nodded.

* * *

The elevator doors opened, and you were faced with at least 5 officers.

"You will be required to remove all articles of clothing before entering."

You glanced over at Light, who was obviously annoyed. You turned back to the guard and pulled your sweater off. You had nothing to hide, and Light didn't either. It was necessary. When you were down to your underwear, you stopped and turned back to face the guard.

"That too," he said.

"Do you have something for me to put on?"

He frowned. You already knew the answer, and looked over at Light. He had his arms crossed, and was glaring up at the security camera. You couldn't help but notice that his body was remarkable.

Aizawa burst into the room at that moment with two robes.

"Thank you so much Aizawa." You smiled at him.

"No problem. Everyone else got robes; it's only fair that you get them too. I'm not going to sit around and watch you get treated unfairly."

You couldn't help but admire his bravery. You thanked him again, before putting on the robe and removing your remaining garments. The guard inspected each of the articles carefully before handing them back. You quickly dressed again, and went to the next room. Light was the first to speak.

"Enough of this Ryuzaki."

You avoided L's eyes out of humiliation and anger. All the men on the taskforce had seen you undress. You were the only female.

"It's a necessary precaution," responded L. "Everyone went through the same thing. Are you saying that we shouldn't take all the necessary precautions, Light?"

Light said nothing, and L turned back to his computer. "Now, to the point: five-hundred criminals are dropping dead every morning. We've been looking for connections between them—does anyone want to share their findings? Tomomi?"

You glared at him.

"No comment."

He frowned at you. Light's arm wrapped around your shoulders, and pulled you closer to him.

"Don't be angry at him. Just tell him what he wants, Tomomi."

You caught on quickly. Light was acting to cloud L's mind; to make him draw false conclusions. You turned to Light, and didn't see any harm in kissing him on the cheek—after all, this was just acting, right? You wanted L to feel bad anyway.

"Whatever you say, Light," you said to him with a smile, before kissing him on the cheek. It had felt better than you had intended—better than you had wanted it to. Not just the kiss, but going along with his plan. You turned back to L. "The criminals have all changed an innocent person's life for the worse. In addition, none of them have small children or are married. The only exception to this rule involved people who opposed Kira."

Light looked down at you, and smiled. You met his eyes, and returned the smile. He had never told you about the wife or children part… you had figured that out yourself. You glanced back at the rest of the taskforce. They stared back, slightly surprised. They knew what Light had once done to Misa and Kiyomi. Were they witnessing it again?

"What?" you asked.

A long silence followed. It was all an act… an act that had worked.

"Right then," said Mogi. "I'll be leaving."

"Us too," said Light, smiling at you.

When you were in the elevator in your apartment building, Light looked down and smiled.

"You did good today, Tomomi."

You frowned. You didn't like the way he had said it.

"Thanks."

His hand tightened around yours.

You didn't know what made you do it, but you turned and hit him as hard as you could. His head fell back, but his feet stayed planted where they were. It had never been like you to resort to violence… but something that had been locked away deep inside had consumed you when Light had taken your hand. No—it wasn't Light that had taken your hand. It had been Kira… and something inside your heart refused to let Kira use you. Something in your heart that wasn't quite like yourself. It was a side that you had never felt before… It was the equivalent of Light's Kira side, a fact you would come to realize later.

Light now looked back down at you. Satisfaction burned through your body when blood dripped from the side of his mouth.

"Why don't you go see Kiyomi to make it all better?"

You hadn't even thought about what you were saying. It wasn't something that you would have ever said to him before.

The elevator doors opened, and you stepped out without Light, pulling your own set of keys out.

Light didn't follow you.

When you got into the apartment, you sat down with a glass of water. You still couldn't comprehend what had just happened. When you set the glass down, the shinigami—whom you now knew as Daisuke—spoke.

"This apartment is a little cramped for 23 shinigam—"

Just as he said it, you heard glass shatter. Your cup had been knocked over.

"Right. I've got an idea. Come back in six days, and I'll have names and photos ready for each shinigami. Would you be willing to deliver the letters? It would allow all the other shinigami to reside in the shinigami realm, where they can comfortably watch."

"As you wish. I will return in six days."

"Oh, Daisuke?"

"Yes?"

"Before they leave, I want each of them to cut a small piece of their death note out, and give it to Isamu. It's insurance for my successor—to be touched only in case of emergency. I won't be touching any of them unless there is an emergency. If Isamu glues them into my death note, that won't bind their owners to the human realm… correct?"

"Correct. May I ask what it has to do with your successor? And what happens if there is an emergency? Some shinigami may not be willing to do such a thing… all of us have feelings for you, but not all of them are equal."

"If a shinigami does not wish to participate, they should leave now. I'm doing this to make sure that Kira's legacy remains just. Think of this as sort of a master death note. If the shinigami do not think that I would approve of the owner, they should kill the owner. In the event of my death, they should vote on who my successor will be… that is, if I haven't already picked out a successor. After all, these shinigami know me better than anyone else. They've watched me. These shinigami have a very important job… They are going to pick every Kira from now on. As for an emergency… Well, you see, there are six death notes in the human world right now. You have two, Ryuk has one, Isamu has one, Light has one, and I have one. If by chance one is destroyed or goes back to the shinigami realm… Well, Kira—whoever they may be—can activate one of these notes. This way, any notes that get into the wrong hands will be useless." _**[Rule 22—see below.]**_

"Understood." There was a pause before Daisuke spoke again. "Everyone agrees to your terms."

"Excellent. Thank you all…. I'll see you in six days, Daisuke."

With that, they left. You felt at ease when they left, but being in the dark apartment alone was a bit unsettling. You went and got the broom to sweep up the broken glass. As you swept, you thought about the current situation.

L would be watching you… you would have to write extra names as insurance, just in case Light or yourself happened to be detained. You would also have to ensure that Light—no, Kira—couldn't kill you; if you didn't do that, Kira would kill you the second that you weren't useful. At the moment, you were safe because of L. L would immediately detain Light in the event of your death. Wow—it had been lucky that you had met with L. If you hadn't done it when you did, you would probably already be dead. You remembered how Light hadn't wanted you to go… Why was he cooperating now? Had he figured that it was worth dealing with you, just to clear his name and get to L again? Or maybe he had known that you had the shinigami eyes… And he had planned to seduce you from the beginning in order to use them. He had never really had an opportunity to get away from you, so maybe he thought it would just be easier to stay with you.

You were over thinking things again.

Patiently, you waited for Light to return. You couldn't start organizing criminals for the shinigami to kill until Light came home.

You were flipping through a magazine when you heard Light's voice.

"Tomomi…"

You hadn't heard him come in.

"Yes, Light?" You didn't turn to look at him.

"I didn't mean to." It was a broken sentence. His voice was quiet.

You ignored the remark, and explained the current situation. You heard him leave the room when you finished.

You went and changed into pajamas, and went to bed. He wasn't there when you fell asleep.

* * *

When you woke up, Light wasn't in bed. You sleepily got out of bed and went out to the living room.

"Tomo?"

"Yeah?" you said, voice still laced with sleepiness.

"You're not going to believe this, but I think we're out of criminals." He seemed to be in a good mood.

"What? How many do you have left before we're out?"

"About thirty thousand. It will only take two more months at the rate we've been going."

"Very well… The last criminal we kill—we'll make him write a message to the world."

"Yeah."

He stood up and turned to face you. Your eyes met his.

"We're about to get our big break." He smiled. "You're going to be in college by then." He paused, and his expression changed. "Tomorrow I'm going to go see Misa."

"That's good."

"Tomo… That means I'm going to be able to go back out in public." Your expression became serious. You didn't know what he was trying to say… did that mean he was going to move out?

He seemed to pick up on your concern.

"That means we can finally go out to dinner without having to worry."

You smiled.

"That's wonderful!"

He smiled back.

There were times that Light didn't seem like Kira at all. His eyes were different… clear and truthful. There was something so likable, and at the same time, something you couldn't help but despise.

* * *

It had been a month since you had organized the remaining criminals. You were in college now, and still working on the Kira investigation. Near had completely cut off contact with L, and you didn't know if it was because he knew that Kira was on the taskforce, or because Near was embarrassed for losing the death note.

All the names had been written up until the end of next month. You and Light were still composing your message that the last criminal would write before dying.

The crime rate around the world had dropped to 0.6%. That was incredibly low.

You were sitting on the bed, typing up a college paper. Light was sitting next to you, also typing something—though you weren't sure what.

"Tomo?"

"Yes, Light?"

"Were there rules written in your death note too?"

"Yes… why?"

"How many rules were there?"

"Maybe like forty…"

"Could you tell me what they are?"

You frowned. You had answered both his questions, but he still hadn't answered yours; you were curious why he wanted to know.

"Why?" You repeated.

"There were only eleven in my death note… and I learned that some things weren't written. Some, simply because Ryuk didn't know about them… There might be others I'm not aware of."

What was he trying to get at? Was he curious, or did he want to touch your death note?

"Ask Daisuke."

You knew that Daisuke wouldn't tell Light anything that he didn't already know.

When you finished typing up your paper, you found Isamu and brought him into the bathroom to talk.

"Isamu… Are there rules that only you know? About the death note?"

"Well… Not exactly. All of the rules from guidebook are written in the note I gave to you. Not many shinigami have read the guidebook."

He handed you the death note. You scanned over the rules quickly. Rule #12 caught your eye.

12. If the name is misspelled unintentionally more than four times on the same note, then the death note is rendered useless on that person. If it is done intentionally, then the writer will die, and the death note will not be rendered useless against that person.

You had a plan.

"Isamu… please give Light's death note and my own death note to a shinigami that is not aware of the twelfth rule and ask him to misspell my name four times on each of the notes. Make sure that the shinigami is unaware of it…. I don't want any of them…" You couldn't say anything that would allude to them dying, just in case one of them was watching.

"I understand."

"Right. I'll take care of Daisuke, Ryuk and the others. Make sure that when you finish, the pages are ripped out and burned… so that there is no trace of tampering."

He nodded, and you exited the bathroom. You found Ryuk in the kitchen, wolfing down apples.

"Ryuk, what do you say to a little deal between you and I?"

"Keep talking."

"I want you to help me with a little experiment… Of course, Light can't know."

"What will I get from it?"

"Any food you desire. Just say the word, and I'll go get it for you."

He gave a small grunt, and you continued. You knew that he wanted to know what he had to do before agreeing to it.

"Before I proceed with this experiment, I want to know what rules you are familiar with… Just in case."

He looked at you. He wanted to know what you were up to. You sighed.

"I need to know if you know about misspelling names."

"Nope. I only know that if a name is misspelled it won't kill the human."

"Excellent." You paused. "I need you to misspell my name four times on your death note."

He didn't move. He stared at you, and didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"I'll do it. I guess it doesn't matter either way… You're just another human to me. And besides, I don't even know what the rule is, so there's a good chance that nothing will happen… The rules are like that. Accidents are usually forgiven."

You were taking a gamble with this. Of course, you didn't want Ryuk to die… But at the same time, you had to know if the rule would work. Better Ryuk than a shinigami that was loyal to you. Isamu had written the rule exactly how it had appeared in the guidebook: if the writer misspelled the name of an individual four times, _intentionally_, they would die. Intentionally meant "on purpose", and Ryuk _was, technically,_ writing your name on purpose.

_What does intentional mean?!_

It means that the writer would have to know the outcome, right? But "on purpose" meant for a purpose… for a reason… and Ryuk's reason for writing your name was because you had told him to. By that logic, Ryuk would _die!_ You knew that shinigami died when they _intentionally_ expanded a human's lifespan…

_Damn! There's that word again!_

_Intentionally,_ in that case, meant that the writer would have to write the name _knowing_ that the human would be saved… And Ryuk _didn't know_ that you would be free of death by his death note if he misspelled your name four times… So that also meant that he wouldn't die, right? Either way, you wouldn't die… that was the important part.

_**[If you've taken the time to read, please take the time to review! Even if you're too lazy to get an account, you can still review!]**_

* * *

Daisuke - 大 [Die] - Great, immense, large  
輔 [Sue-keh] - Aid, assistance, support

* * *

**Concerning using the notebook to kill:**  
1. The human that uses this notebook to kill will go to neither heaven nor hell.  
_Episode 37, Rule #2_

2. The human whose name is written in this note will die, so long as the writer knows his victim's face. This is to avoid confusion amongst people sharing the same name.  
_Episode 1, Rule #1 and Episode 1, Rule #2_

3. The instrument used to write can be anything, as long as it goes directly onto the note and is legible.  
_Episode 11, Rule #1_

4. Any part of this death note (a piece or page) still has the same power as the death note itself.  
_Episode 10, Rule #2_

5. If the cause of death is not specified, the person will die of a heart attack.  
_Episode 2, Rule #2_

6. If the time of death is not specified within 40 seconds of the name being written, the person will die.  
_Episode 2, Rule #1 and Episode 4, Rule #2_

7. Actions of the person before the death must be written 6 minutes and 40 seconds of the time and name being written.  
_Episode 4, Rule #1 and Episode 27, Rule #1_

8. Once a name is written in this death note, the death is inevitable. The time and conditions and death may however, be manipulated.  
_Episode 16, Rule #1_

9. The conditions of a death can be changed as many times as desired as long as it's within 6 minutes and 40 seconds of the time that it was filled in. This is not possible if the individual dies. When a change is made, the original writing should be crossed out with two lines.  
_Episode 15, Rule #1 and Episode 15, Rule #2_

10. This notebook is not effective on humans younger than 780 days old.  
_Episode 13, Rule #1_

11. This notebook will not take effect if someone dies before the time specified. The death note is only for shortening lives, not lengthening them.

_(Not Cited--yet.)_

12. If the same name is written in two different death notes, the death note that the name was first written in will take effect unless the name is written on the two different death notes within 0.06 seconds, then the death note will not take effect, and the individual written will not die.  
_Episode 19, Rule #2 and Episode 20, Rule #1_

13. If the name is misspelled unintentionally more than four times on the same note, then the death note is rendered useless on that person. If it is done intentionally, then the writer will die, and the death note will not be rendered useless against that person.  
_Episode 13, Rule #2 and Episode 30, Rule #1 and Episode 30, Rule #2_

14. Things that are physically impossible will not take place as actions before death. The person will still die at the time specified.  
_Episode 9, Rule #1_

15. All actions before death must be reasonable in order to work. In other words, a human will not carry out actions that they wouldn't normally carry out because it is written in a death note.  
_Episode 9, Rule #1 and Episode 14, Rule #1_

16. If details of actions before death are not specific, the victim will execute the actions in whichever way is most convenient.

_(Not Cited--yet.)_

17. Actions before death and/or cause of death can be written prior to the name. Be sure that the name is written in front of the details. The name must be filled in about 19 days after the details are written.  
_Episode 12, Rule #1_

18. Humans can use the notebook to shorten or end their own lives.  
_Episode 8, Rule #1_

19. If by chance the written actions before death influences and more than one human to die, the human will die of a heart attack instead of the way it was written. This is to ensure that no other lives are influenced.  
_Episode 14, Rule #2 and Episode 27, Rule #2_

20. All humans will eventually die. The place they go after they die is called "nothingness".  
_Episode 37, Rule #1 and Episode 37, Rule #2_

21. This death note can be destroyed by burning it.  
_Episode 33, Rule #2_

22. Only the first six death notes that enter the human realm can kill. If a seventh should enter, it is useless unless it is brought back to the shinigami realm, or if one of the other six active notebooks is destroyed or brought back to the shinigami realm.  
_Episode 33, Rule #1_

**Concerning ownership and loans:**  
1. This notebook can belong to more than one human; it is bound to whoever touches it.  
_Episode 3, Rule #1 and Episode 17, Rule #2_

2. Once a human touches a death note, they will recognize the image and voice of the shinigami it belongs to, even if they are not owner of the death note.  
_Episode 3, Rule #2 and Episode 5, Rule #2 and Episode 22, Rule #2_

3. The person in possession of the death note will be possessed by the shinigami to which it belongs until ownership of the death note is relinquished, or until they die.  
_Episode 5, Rule #1 and Episode 29, Rule #1_

4. Ownership of this notebook can be relinquished at any time. All it requires is the human saying the words "I hereby relinquish ownership of this death note." Should they do so, they will no longer recognize the shinigami it belongs to.  
_Episode 29, Rule #2_

5. When ownership is relinquished, all memories of the notebook will disappear. If ownership is regained, the memories will return. In addition, it should be noted that the time of death is only seen above a human's head if they have no memories of using a death note to kill, i.e. if the death note is relinquished, the time of death will reappear above the human's head until they use another death note to kill.  
_Episode 31, Rule #1_

6. If the original owner of the notebook dies while it is in another human's possession, the ownership of the notebook will be transferred to the person whom it's possession it is in at the time of the owner's death.  
_Episode 18, Rule #2_

7. Gods of death will not follow borrowers of the notebook. The god of death always remains with the owner of the notebook.  
_Episode 18, Rule #1_

8. The borrower can kill people with the death note by the same means as the owner of that death note.  
_Episode 12, Rule #2_

9. The borrower cannot make the shinigami eyesight deal.

_(Not Cited--yet.)_

10. The borrower's former memories, if any, will be restored upon touching the notebook.  
_Episode 31, Rule #2_

11. If your death note is lost or stolen, you will lose your ownership unless it is retrieved within 490 days.  
_Episode 16, Rule #2 and Episode 19, Rule #1_

**Concerning Shinigami:**  
1. A shinigami is permitted to stay in the human world until they may retrieve their death note. If a human uses a shinigami's death note, a shinigami usually appears in front of that human within 39 days of the human using the death note. If they don't appear within 39 days, it can be generally assumed that the shinigami either has no knowledge of their death note being in the human realm, or, is dead.  
_Episode 6, Rule #1 and Episode 32, Rule #1_

2. A shinigami will not die by means regular to a human.  
_Episode 9, Rule #2_

3. Shinigami can see the names and time of death for every human that has not used a death note to kill. In addition, they can see the names of other shinigami. _(Not Cited--yet.)_

4. God's of death extend their own lives by using their own death notes to kill humans. In return, the remaining time left in the human's life is added to the lifespan of the shinigami. This transaction will not take place between humans that use the death note.

_Episode 7, Rule #2_

5. The only known way for a shinigami to die is if that shinigami intervenes with that which is fated by extending a human's life intentionally using a death note. If this should occur, the remainder of the shinigami's lifespan will be added to the human's lifespan.  
_Episode 21, Rule #2_

6. Should a shinigami die, their death note will be the only thing left. In addition, their death note will not lose its power.  
_Episode 22, Rule #1 and Episode 24, Rule #2_

7. a) A trade can be made between shinigami and humans: For half of the human's remaining lifespan, the human can gain the eyes of a shinigami, i.e. that human can see the names of shinigami and other humans, as well as the time of death for any human that has not used a death note to kill. The name that is displayed for a human is the name that is needed to kill that human.  
_Episode 8, Rule #2 and Episode 23, Rule #1 and Episode 28, Rule #1 and Episode 28, Rule #2_

b) This power will be taken away if ownership of the death note is lost, and in addition, the half of lifespan given for the deal will not be restored. If ownership is regained, the power will not return unless the deal is made a second time.  
_Episode 17, rule #1_

8. It is required that the original owner (shinigami) make sure that the human uses the death note. This rule does not apply when the original owner is dead.  
_Episode 24, Rule #2_

9. Shinigami generally do not help or prevent the deaths in the note.  
_Episode 6, Rule #2_

10. Shinigami have no obligation to explain anything about a death note to a human.

_Episode 7, Rule #1_

11. A guidebook to using the death note exists in the shinigami realm; however, this book is not allowed to be delivered to humans. In other words, the human must trust the shinigami's word. There are no rules against explaining how to use a death note to a human.  
_Episode 35, Rule #1 and Episode 35, Rule #2_

12. Shinigami may not reveal to humans the names or life spans of other humans that they see. The only exception to this rule is if the human can find out the same information on their own, i.e. they have the shinigami eyes. It should be noted that Rule #4 of Section II, states that humans cannot see the life spans of other humans that have used death notes to kill. Shinigamis can see the names and life spans of every human; therefore, they must not share the lifespan of a human that owns death notes to other human individuals.  
_Episode 23, Rule #2 and Episode 28, Rule #1 and Episode 32, Rule #2_

13. Shinigami must own one death note of their own. This note may never be written on by a human.  
_Episode 20, Rule #2_

14. There are no restrictions on exchanging death notes between shinigami.  
_Episode 21, Rule #1_


	16. Chapter 16

_**[Okay guys, so this week I've posted early because I'm going on vacation. I'll be posting next Friday, as usual. I'm still working on that photobucket, so don't worry, I haven't forgotten. I'll be expecting some reviews on this... you'll see why. Thanks again for all of the support.]**_

**[Chapter Sixteen]**

**_[Warning: _****_Several scenes in this story contain mature concepts _****_that may not be suitable for those under 18. This story is intended for a mature audience. Please consider this before continuing.]_  
**

You cringed as Ryuk wrote your name. You forced yourself to watch. After the fourth time, you examined Ryuk carefully. He _looked_ normal.

"s'That good?"

You slowly nodded, watching him carefully. Would it be a gamble if you asked him to write your name as it appeared over your head? Just to test it out?

_Of course it would be a gamble._

Your head scolded you.

But if you were to ask him to write certain details down before writing your name… Ones that would still allow you to live… No. It wasn't worth risking your life to test it.

"Thanks."

"You gonna tell me what this rule is about?"

"Well… I suppose it's only fair if you know… But I can't right this second. I'll tell you in a day or so. I have to make sure that the experiment is successful before telling you about the rule."

"Well… Alright then." He went back to the couch to watch TV. You were off to go find Daisuke.

"What is it, Tomomi?"

"I need you to do something for me to ensure my safety."

"Anything."

"You have to follow my directions precisely. The slightest mistake could cause a death." He waited for you to continue. "I need you to misspell my name four times in your death note, and I need all the other shinigami to misspell my name four times in each of their death notes. Before I continue, I would like you to do this with your own note… To be safe."

He took out his notebook and misspelled your name four times. You hadn't bothered asking him if he knew about the rule, because if he did know about it, he wouldn't have done it out of fear of losing his own life. When he finished, he looked up at you.

"Wonderful. Now, before you ask the other shinigami to do this, I need you to ask them if they know about the rule about misspelling names. Make sure that if one does know about this rule… that firstly, they do not tell any of the others, and secondly, they do not misspell my name four times on their death note. I would explain why, except that I would risk their safety by doing so."

"I understand."

"I want all of the pages with my name written on it, to be ripped out and burned so that there is no trace of tampering. This is to ensure that if any of the notebooks get into the wrong hands—"

"Okay." He gave a small smile. "I'll make sure it gets done."

* * *

You were relieved that the twenty-nine death notes couldn't be used on you. You and Light had finished composing your message, and the criminal had died that morning. You were finally done with your work; you could enjoy your college years. With the rest of the criminals dead, you had appointed a shinigami to be… a guard. He would always watch over you from the shinigami realm, and write names to save your life…. if necessary. If, by chance, he did die, Daisuke had lined up ten other shinigami to take his place; Daisuke would also be the link between the two realms.

The next step… was to let Light do as he pleased. You wanted him to know that you weren't afraid of him trying to kill you. First of all, there was L and the rest of the taskforce. They would know that if you suddenly dropped dead, it would be Light's doing. Not only that, but Isamu had Light's death note… and Light's death note had been one of the twenty-nine that had gotten your name misspelled four times in it.

_The best offense is a good defense._

"Tomomi!" It was Light calling. "I'm back!"

"Welcome home, Light!"

You had wanted to get close to him; wanted to confuse him. You wanted Kira to realize that he couldn't kill you, and that you weren't afraid of him… But beyond that, you wanted Light for yourself.

"Thanks," he said, as you hugged him.

The other shinigamis knew your plan. You had explained to them about how you cared for Light, and you wanted to rid him of the evil that had taken over him while he had been Kira. They had respected your love for him—Light. Not Kira. Kira existed in Light, and it was Kira that you wanted to scare. In fact, you wanted to scare Kira so bad that it left Light and only surfaced when it needed to.

Light gave you an extra squeeze before releasing you from the embrace.

"What's for dinner?"

"I made reservations for that new restaurant… are you up for it?"

"Sure thing." He smiled at you.

This was Light.

You waited for him to get dressed, and then went downstairs with him to your new car. Light drove. In the time between now and Light meeting the task force, you had gone out for dinner with Light every week. Ryuk and Isamu didn't even bother following you anymore; they were more entertained by just sitting around the apartment and watching TV.

Light drove, and on the way to the restaurant, you spoke about Near.

"Light?"  
"Yeah?"

"Do you think Near has cut contact with L because he knows that Kira is on the investigation team, or because he's embarrassed about losing the death note?"

"Probably both… impossible to tell. Most likely though… he's confused and doesn't know what's happening."

You laughed.

"I almost feel bad for him… You still haven't told me what he looks like, by the way."

He smiled. You loved it when Light smiled.

"Well… He's only a kid. White hair… He's a bit like Ryuzaki is with his sweets… except with toys instead."

"Ah." you said quietly. "I see."

"Did you ever see Mello?" asked Light, making a turn into a dark parking garage.

"Yeah. He was... interesting."

Light parked the car in a secluded spot. You looked over at him. He stared back. You watched his name glow above his head in the dark car. There was no time of death—it was a haunting reminder that Light was still Kira.

Light's hand found your own. You felt his fingers lace with yours.

This type behavior was completely unexpected, especially from Light.

He was over you in an instant, his own eyes on yours. In that moment, you realized that you had no control, and you were completely at Light's whim. He was stronger than you were, and you had given the shinigami specific instructions on how to handle his actions. They would not kill him—in any circumstance.

You weren't really sure if you loved it or if you hated it. Light's hands held your own down, and he leaned in and kissed you. His kiss was gentle and sincere… not forced in any way. In an instant you kissed back, with the notion that this was Light, not Kira. The moment you responded, Light pulled away, his hands restraining you. You opened your eyes in confusion, and found yourself met with a smirk.

_Was he playing, or was he serious? _

You struggled against his hold to sit up, but his hands firmly held you in place. He leaned down and kissed you again, a little more passionately this time.

_Was he testing you, or was he sincere?_

You couldn't resist kissing back, and again, he pulled away—this time close enough for you to feel his soft breath on your face. Unlike before, you struggled not to escape his grasp, but to kiss him again. You couldn't reach him, and accidentally let out a whimper. His relentless teasing made you feel weak and confused. All too soon, Light was in his own seat again, opening the door to get out of the car. He came around to your side, and opened the door for you. You weren't quite sure if you should be happy or terrified that Light had finally kissed you. Still too dumbstruck to realize what had just happened, you looked up at him.

_Was this __**Light**__, or was this __**Kira**__?_

You were beginning to get irritated with yourself.

You stepped out of the car, letting Light's hand guide you. He shut the car door, and led you down to the restaurant. Your hand remained in his the whole time.

Neither of you dared to speak at dinner. Light paid the bill, and you left in utter silence. Your actions in the car had been clear enough to Light… had you made a mistake by giving in so easily?

You wanted to know what he was thinking.

_No. _

You would _kill_ to know what he was thinking.

Light drove home, and not a word was exchanged on the way. By the time you had walked through the apartment door, you were anxious for something—anything—to indicate his thoughts. Ever since his lips had touched your own, something hot had been slowly rising inside of you. No sooner then the door was locked, were you pinned to the wall.

In that short moment between when you had heard the door shut, and when you had been forced against the wall, your mind had come across something that you had, somehow, previously failed to think of.

_Light was playing a game with you._

What he really wanted to know was if you felt the same desire that he did. Why resist now… now that you had willingly kissed him? You had already given away enough for Light to come to his own conclusions, so why resist now that you had played his game?

_No. _

You wouldn't resist.

You would play along with him. You would give him everything he wanted… and you were going to get what you wanted too.

_Him._

You had _let him_ pin you against the wall, and _let his_ lips kiss yours. And now… you kissed him back. This time he did not pull away… instead, he leaned in closer, pressing his body against yours. Neither of you had time to take clothes off—whatever didn't come off with one yank got ripped. You couldn't get each other into the bedroom fast enough. He wasn't holding back anymore, and you knew why.

_He couldn't._

He pushed you down onto the bed and locked your arms down against the sheets. You couldn't move, and struggling only made him tighten his grip.

You only struggled to kiss him—to touch him. You may have had different intentions, but in the end, you would both wind up in the same place, thinking the same thing.

You had always imagined this moment differently. _Always._ But the problem was that you couldn't resist him any longer, and that warm feeling inside your chest that you had felt when he first kissed you was now smoldering ache. You didn't want to play a moment longer, and didn't care if this was how he wanted it.

When he pressed into you, it hurt_._ You fought against your own pain, and looked up into his eyes; your head was begging him to stop, but that feeling inside your chest kept you from resisting. After a few seconds of hurting, you felt something different. It caught you off-guard, perhaps more the reaction than the feeling itself.

It was pleasure that rushed through your body—that caused you to instantly submit to Light. It was the pleasure that felt so excruciatingly good that made you willingly lay under him and do whatever made him content.

It was the pleasure that you couldn't stand—it was forcing you to trust him.

_Kira._

Him.

_He was the man that had used the two women that had come before you._

Him.

_He was the man that your father didn't know about._

Him.

_He was the man that was six years older than you._

_Light._

Emotions you had never felt before hit you all at once. Your head was spinning so fast that you didn't dare think—you just let it happen. Light pulled away from you, and laid on his own side of the bed. You were so overwhelmed that it took you a few seconds for normal thought to suffice.

When _moving_ felt safe enough, you rolled over, and did the best you could to get under the covers. You didn't know what to expect from Light after this. You had just crossed a very big line.

Light's arms wrapped around you, and that feeling in your chest returned… This time, it was a content feeling. You felt yourself being pulled into Light's warm body, and started to drift into a state of sleep.

Even though you hadn't anticipated this, it didn't mean that Light wouldn't act as if nothing happened the following morning. For some reason, you weren't worried about it; you only felt immense content.

You heard his breathing—deep and relaxed… soft. He was already asleep. You could feel yourself slowly being lured into a deep slumber. At that very moment, you couldn't care less if you were sleeping with death itself.

Death had never been so inviting.

_**[Love it? Hate it? Let me know please. You don't need an account to leave a review.]**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**[Okay guys, I have to tell you. I'm a bit annoyed.... at you. Not all of you, but the majority of you. You see, I receive emails every time someone adds my story to their favorites list, and I've actually gotten more of those emails than I have reviews. And that is precisely what annoys me so much. You don't need to sign into your account (or even sign up for an account!) to post a review, so what's the big deal? I'm not asking for detailed reviews; just a few words of encouragement would be nice once and a while. Think you can manage that, you 60 baaaaaad baaaaaaaaad readers?**_

_**Thanks everyone else!]**_

**[Chapter Seventeen]**

You opened your eyes. A warm pair of brown eyes greeted you, gazing back. Light's eyes. When he saw you awake, his expression changed to a warmer one.

"Good morning, sweetheart."

A jolt of understanding shot through your body. You suddenly felt exposed… You were in the same bed as Light Yagami—Kira—_naked._

No.

Wait.

You had already decided to play this game. This was what you had wanted, after all… but was this even a game anymore?

"Good morning, Light."

He didn't move.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Very well."

He smirked.

"I'm glad."

Had that smirk come from Kira, or just a side of Light that you had never seen before? There was only one way to find out. You were going to have to observe his actions very carefully. Snuggling into him, you pecked his lips. He pecked back, and his hands moved to your neck.

_Was he testing you, just like you were testing him?_

You loved his touch—the feeling of his warm hands against your neck. You wrapped your arms around him, wanting to explore every inch of his muscular back. He pulled away to look you in the eyes. You stayed like that a long time—just looking into each other's eyes—trying to figure out who was testing who. Finally, you pulled away from him to get up and dress. You felt him watch you, as you pulled clean clothes on. You brushed out your long hair, and went out to the kitchen to make breakfast, picking up remnants of clothing from last night on the way. You quickly prepared a breakfast and sat down to eat with Light, who was now dressed, at the table, reading the newspaper.

"Listen to this," he said, reading off of the paper. "Yesterday at 5AM, Katsurou Yamashita, 24, died of a heart attack. He was found guilty last year of murder and treason and sentenced to death. He was awaiting lethal injection when he died. Before dying, he wrote the following message outside of the prison in public view. The message was written in his own blood:

'Justice has been served, and will continue to be served in order to protect those living honest and productive lives. Those who have committed crimes and are still alive today have been given a second chance to better their ways. Kira has created a new world that can be enjoyed by everyone if they so choose it. Kira watches over you.'

It has been assumed that Kira has ceased killing criminals to give the world the opportunity to obey and serve under him. No further killings have taken place. As can be expected, crime has almost completely ceased to exist, not only here in the US, but around the world. The notorious detective, L, has not regarded or disregarded this message yet. A new detective, N, responded an hour after the killing saying that Kira was "ultimate evil and will be stopped at all costs."'

Light took a bite of his toast.

"Sounds like they don't know what to do," you said.

"With no more killings, what can they do?"  
"That's where we come in." You smiled. "So do you think N is Near?"

"We can't be sure just yet, but it's the most likely possibility.".

"We need to go see L today."

"Agreed."

* * *

After going through another searching—strip-searching, that is—you and Light entered the room where L and a few of the other taskforce members were sitting around a table.

"Good morning, Tomomi… Light." It was L.

"Good morning everyone!" you beamed. "Have you come up with anymore information about Kira by examining Light's time under Kira's control?"

"No," replied L.

You had already known the answer before you asked. You knew that even though L had officially put you in charge of the case, the taskforce had been carrying out their own investigation against you and Light as well.

"But I've been wondering this whole time—" Mastuda paused. " If Kira can control people, why didn't he just control L? No one would have guessed. He would have been unstoppable."

"That's what we're trying to figure out," muttered Aizawa, obviously annoyed at the question.

"No," you said. "I've thought about this. I think that it's _extremely_ likely that Kira has something against L. It might have been his original goal to torment L."

Everyone in the room except Light looked up at you.

"Kira has a grudge on L?" The other men started talking amongst themselves.

L was studying Light closely. "That would certainly explain a lot," he said softly. He looked towards the other men. "Kira is on this taskforce."

Everyone excluding you, L, and Light looked startled.

"And," you added, "The ownership jumps from person to person. However, I believe Kira not only wishes to torment L, but also Light and possibly me as well. He doesn't want anyone to be more successful than himself. Doesn't it seem a little too coincidental that Light; the most successful student in Japan was used… L, the greatest detective in the world… and Yotsuba, one of the most successful businesses in the world were all targeted? I say we wait. We wait until a new person becomes great. It happened to Misa… She killed all the models that were preventing her from becoming famous. It happened to Light… He killed all who opposed him, Weddy, and Ray Pennbur, and all of the people L hired. As of right now, I don't know what we're dealing with. I don't know if Kira—the one in ultimate control—is shinigami controlling human or human controlling shinigami. I don't know if the human is in this taskforce, or controlling someone on this taskforce from the outside. It's just… complicated."

Light's wrapped an arm around you.

"It's okay sweetie."  
L stood up suddenly.

"This is not meant to be intrusive, but when did you two develop a monogamous relationship?"

You looked towards L. He seemed almost angry. This was the reaction Light had originally wanted.

"Last week," you said. "This isn't another case of first Kira and second Kira though. It's completely mutual—not one-sided like Takada or Amane. Speaking of which, where is Misa? I wanted to interview her."

Light suddenly gave you an interesting look. One of… fear? He had spoken to Misa last week… had he given her a page of the death note while he was at it?! Isamu hadn't had Light's death note for a while now… _you knew that!_

Why were you worried though?

Misa wouldn't be able to kill you.

No.

You weren't worried about that—you were worried about Light. Had he only slept with you because you were going to die? Had he just… used you? Or tried to?!

_So he didn't feel like you did!_

You turned to L.

"Yes… Get Misa here immediately."

In no less than 20 minutes, Misa was sitting in front of you in an interrogation room. L had chosen to stay hidden, not wanting to take any risks exposing his fake death to Misa. You knew he was afraid of her for the same reason you weren't—the shinigami eyes.

"Hello Misa."

"Hi! It's very nice to meet you."

She spoke strangely. Had Light really given her the notebook?

"Now, I have requested your presence so I may question you about your dealings with the Kira case and hopefully… clear you as a suspect. Now… where did you say you had first met Light? Seen him?"

"Uhhhm… Aoyama was it?"

"Aoyama? Where… specifically?"

"A… café?"

"And did you speak to Light?"

"No."

"How did you know his name?"

"I can't remember how I found out."

"When do you first remember speaking to him?"

"At his house… in his room?"

You nodded.

"Do you remember being arrested?"

"Vaguely… Mostly just being detained."

"Do you remember anything else about the Kira case?"

She thought for a moment.

"No. Sorry."

"And you're a Kira supporter?"

"Yes."

"And you are… in love with Light Yagami?"

She looked down, and softly said yes.

"Do you personally believe that there is any relationship between your support for Kira and your love for Light Yagami?"

"No."

"Then we're all done here, if you don't have anything else to tell me. Thank you, Misa."

She promptly left.

As you went back into the conference room, Light smiled at you. He smiled—in a strange way. It was almost… Wickedly. You didn't hesitate to return his smile with a grin. He turned, and began tapping his fingers on the table. He looked happy—victorious.

You sat back down at the table.

"Well… That was uneventful."

"Actually," L said, "We learned that Misa met Light in a café in Aoyama. Light walked by a café named the Note Blue. This confirms my suspicions that Light and Misa were the first and second Kira… and Misa identified him with the shinigami eyes. I would have thought that you had picked that up."

You were on thin ice. You couldn't believe how careless that mistake had been. Of course, you had already known that Misa picked Light out of the crowd with her shinigami eyes—but everyone else hadn't known that up until 5 minutes ago.

"Ah! I don't see how I could have missed that! I guess I just assumed that Light and Misa were the first and second Kira."

You glanced at Light; he was checking his watch.

"Are we delaying you from being somewhere, Light?" asked L.

"No—Not at all."

You turned to L.

"I would like to speak to Near."

"That would be rather impossible, I'm afraid. Near hasn't contacted us since we were alerted that the notebook had been stolen…Every effort we have made to contact him has been in vain. We don't ev—"

Light's cell phone rang, cutting L off. He picked it up, and frowned when he looked at the screen.

"Hello?" He got up, and walked over to the window.

L began speaking again, but you strained to hear what Light was saying. Suddenly, Light jerked around, wide-eyed—his eyes were locked on you.

"No." He kept his gaze on you, but relaxed a bit. "I don't want you to." He turned back around to the window, and couldn't make out what he was saying. He hung up shortly after, and returned to sit next to you.

"Is everything okay, Light?"

He managed a smile.

"Yeah. Fine." L was closely studying Light. "Sweetie, I think it's time that we get home."

"Alright!" you said, getting up. You gathered your things, and left.

_**[Review. All it takes is two clicks and a word; that's all it is.]**_


	18. Chapter 18

**_[Okay guys, I'm really sorry about uploading this a day late. To make it up, I've posted Chapter Nineteen as well.]  
_**

**[Chapter Eighteen]**

"Let's stop and eat here," said Light, as you walked by a diner.

"Sure."

You sat down at a booth with Light, and looked out the window. To your surprise, you saw Isamu hovering behind a woman on the street. The woman walked into the diner, and sat a few booths away from you. Isamu walked over to you.

"That woman is Misa Amane. She had a conversation with Light over the phone shortly after leaving taskforce headquarters. She's been following you and Light since you left the taskforce building."

_She's been following us? _

So that was who Light had been talking to on the phone! Misa probably thought that she had misspelled your name the first time, and was following you to get another look at it to try again. And Light knew it! He had spoken to her.

You glanced at Light. His eyes were glued to Misa. What a jerk! He wanted to be with Misa because she was unintelligent, and he could manipulate her! A spark of jealousy bit at you.

You weren't afraid of Misa or Light. None of the death notes in the human realm could be used on you. Isamu was here, and there was another shinigami watching over you from the shinigami realm. So you might as well enjoy making Misa and Light sweat a little bit, right? What would Misa do if you seduced Light in front of her, and she couldn't do a thing about it? And what would Light do if he thought that you were beginning to recognize Misa? It was an irresistible opportunity, and it would sate your jealousy. Even though you knew Light only picked Misa because she could be easily manipulated, jealousy still burned within you. Light was _yours._

You could tell that Light's eyes weren't on you, and you were going to do something about it. Standing, you leaned across the table and put your hand on Light's cheek. His eyes immediately darted to you. You couldn't help but smile at how successful it had been. You kept your hand on his cheek, and slowly walked around to his side of the table. His eyes began to wander back to check on Misa, and you quickly turned his head, ensuring that his eyes stayed locked on you.

"Whatcha looking at daaaaaaarling?" You said, squeezing into his side of the booth.

You gently turned Light's gaze back towards Misa. When you began to turn to look in her direction, Light stopped you with a deep, passionate kiss. It was exactly the reaction you had wanted, though you hadn't expected him to act so quickly. Light's personality was distinct in this way; he was the kind that cut things close and took chances—but he wasn't taking any chances here. He was undeniably trying to conceal the fact that Misa was present. His hands took a hold of your face with a firm gentleness, guiding your attention away from Misa and back to him. You heard a tapping noise, and Light pulled away from you. It was the waitress tapping her foot, waiting for your order. Light promptly ordered for the both of you, keeping your head pressed to his chest. You managed to steal a quick glance at Misa, who looked half surprised and half furious. After that, Light kept you close to him, and made sure your eyes did no wandering. The next time that you managed to get a good look in Misa's direction, you saw that she was gone. You turned to look up at Light, who was watching you closely. He smiled when you looked up at him, but you could see that something was bothering him. You smiled back, content in knowing that your plan had worked.

When you walked home with Light, he was different. He kept your hand firmly in his, and kissed you frequently. Could he really be using you? It made you sad to think that he was doing this out of anything but love.

Something occurred to you. The only way that you could truly find out if Light was sincere would be to get him to relinquish ownership of his death note. It was the only way.

_**[Review. All it takes is two clicks and a word; that's all it is.]**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**[This chapter is a really long one. It's sort of a season finale.]**_

**[Chapter Nineteen]**

**_[Warning: _****_Several scenes in this story contain mature concepts _****_that may not be suitable for those under 18. This story is intended for a mature audience. Please consider this before continuing.]_**

When you woke up, Light was still asleep. You had been thinking about how to make Light relinquish his death note. You got up, and picked up your cell phone. You didn't even know what you were going to say, but you called L anyway.

"Tomomi?" asked L, before you could even say hello.

"Yes—"

"I was just about to call you."

"What? Why?"

"I have my suspicions…. about Light. I'm not quite sure how you're going to take this, but I suspect that he is still Kira. It seems too coincidental that right after you questioned Misa he would get a phone call. His reaction was suspicious, the way he spun around to look at you. I think that Misa may have tried to kill you. Although Near last had the notebook, I don't think it's entirely unlikely that Misa may have had a piece of it. There were corners of pages missing."

You thought for a moment before you answered.

"I know he tried to kill me. But he won't succeed."

"An alias—No. I'm afraid that won't work. It may have saved you this time, but if Misa has the eyes again…"

"I know about the eyes."

"What makes you think that you can hide your name a second time?"

"I… I can't tell you. I'm sorry. It would put my real name at risk."

There was a pause.

"I see." He didn't sound convinced. "How do you know he tried to kill you?"

"He met with Misa last week. He told me that he was ending his relationship with her, but I think he must have restored her memories of the notebook. I let him do it knowing that it was a possibility. I was confident in my ability to hide my name—if my name wasn't hidden, then there would be no hope. There was no point in even resisting Kira at all. It was a case of it working or not. Life or death. Sort of like what you did before faking your own death."

"I understand now." He paused. "That was a big risk. Do you have any proof though?"

"Well—it all fits. Misa and Light are Kira. After leaving the building yesterday, Light took me to a diner. Misa walked in that very same diner shortly afterwards—in disguise. She had been following us, and Light was well aware of it. I don't think that I could prove anything though. My current theory… is that Light is being controlled by Kira. And Kira could very well be Misa."

A lie. It was all a lie to make Light relinquish his death note.

"Yes… I see. Light remains my prime suspect at the moment though. Misa could be controlling him right now, but I think that it's highly likely that he told her to do so at some point. I'll talk to you later."

He hung up before you could say goodbye.

You went to the kitchen to make breakfast. In about 30 minutes, Light walked out of the bedroom.

"L claims that you're his prime suspect."

Had something you had said make him change his mind? No. He wouldn't have changed his opinion that quickly, and if he had, he certainly wouldn't tell Light.

"What? He said the same thing about you!"

Light pondered this for a moment.

"He's using us. Trying to turn us against each other and give information to him." Light looked up again, and put his hands firmly on your shoulders. "I love you Tomomi. Do you know what this means for us? It means that he thinks both of us are Kira." He hugged you close to him. "I love you. Do you love me?"

You knew that this was your chance.

"Light. I need you to relinquish ownership of your death note. Trust me. Please."

He pulled away to look down at you.

"Do you have a plan?"

You nodded. He went and got his death note. His death note! No… Misa could have a page of it… You could check for tampering once he relinquished ownership. Ryuk followed Light, curious what all the fuss was about. Light turned and faced Ryuk, and handed him the death note.

"I hereby relinquish ownership of this death note."

And then his eyes changed. He didn't own any death notes anymore. He was—yours.

"Light? Are you okay?"

He looked at you.

"Of course I am, darling."

_Darling!_ So he did love you! But why would he try to kill you if he loved you?! What had he been doing with Misa?! Wait. You didn't have to do this. You looked around for Isamu, and found him in his usual spot. You gestured for him to follow. When you got into the bathroom, you turned to Isamu.  
"What exactly _was_ Misa talking to Light about?"

"She wanted him to take her back. She told him that you were trying to kill him. Her memories must have gotten restored somehow…" You practically died of relief. Now you felt bad about putting Light on the spot like that. He was probably worried about Misa trying to kill you.

"Isamu. I love Light."

"I want you to be happy with him."

You walked over to Isamu, and gave him a hug.

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

You walked back out to Light, who was looking out the living room window. He turned and smiled when he heard you enter the room.

"Hi Light," you said cheerfully as you walked over to him. He took you in his arms. It felt so good knowing that his feelings were sincere.

"Light?"

"Yes?"

"Do you remember when we met?"

You needed to know if he knew that you had rescued him. You needed to know if he suspected you as Kira.

"How could I forget? You saved my life."

This could be a problem. L was under the impression that you had found Light with a nurse.

"And do you remember when we told Ryuzaki about how we met?"

"Of course—" He pulled out of the embrace to look at you. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Just repeat to me exactly what we told Ryuzaki about how we met. I have a point, Light. I promise."

You kissed him on the cheek.

"Okay then—we told Ryuzaki that you found me with a nurse that had saved my life when she saw me on the street. I had really been staying with you the whole time though."

What a relief. You came up with a quick explanation.

"Exactly. And now that Ryuzaki suspects us both as Kira to try to make us turn against each other and supply him with information, we are going to have to be extra careful about that one little lie. If we aren't, it will make both of us look like Kira."

You had rambled a bit, but were satisfied with your answer. Light's brow furrowed for a half a second before his expression softened.

"Sweetie, I think that you're getting a little too stressed out by the investigation. It would be a good idea for you to rest for a while." Before you could protest, he picked you up, brought you into the bedroom, and tucked you into bed. "Just stay here. I'm going to go get you some soup." His voice had a tone of seriousness that made you stay put.

You were dumbstruck. Light didn't even seem remotely like the type of person that would bring his girlfriend soup. A while later, he returned with the soup he had promised. He watched you, deep in thought. When you finished eating, you fell asleep in his arms feeling warm and safe.

* * *

You heard someone banging on the front door, and yelling. And then your door was abruptly thrown open by—L? He stopped in his tracks upon seeing you in bed. His jaw went slack.

"Uhh… Sorry—"

"I told you she was okay! She's just feeling under the weather!"

They left the room, and you grabbed a skirt and a blouse to quickly put on. When you got out into the living room, you saw Light and L standing around—not talking, but no longer fighting either.

"You shouldn't have made her get out of bed," said Light.

"Thank you sweetheart, but I'm feeling a lot better now. Why have you come, Ryuzaki?"

"Ah, yes." His voice had no emotion.

"I've been trying to reach you for the past 32 hours. I feared that Kira may have gotten you."

"Oh. What were you trying to contact me about?"

He frowned.

"I had a lead."

"Do tell."

"I'm afraid it was false."

"Oh… well in that case, would you like something to eat?"

"No… I think I'll be on my way now. Farewell."

He left.

You looked over at Light in utter confusion.

"He kept asking me what I'd done to you…"

"Aww… I know you aren't Kira, Light." You planted a kiss on his lips. He kissed back. His hands rested on your shoulders, and slowly moved to your thighs. You felt your underwear fall away at his hands, and didn't resist. This Light—the real Light—wanted you just as much as he had before. As his hands worked at the rest of your clothes, you held onto him, and wrapped your legs around him. He lifted you onto the counter, and he leaned into you. That same unreal feeling that you had felt two nights before had returned. His lips pressed against your neck, and you almost swooned in happiness. At your reaction, he pulled away, grinning. Not wanting him to stop, you pecked at his lips, and pulled him in closer. Instead of returning the kiss, he turned around and pushed you up against the wall. He pushed his tongue into your already open mouth—whether your jaw had dropped out of surprise or delight, you no longer knew. All you cared about was Light. His body against yours, his warm skin making you crave more of him by the second. Almost as if reading your mind, he undid your blouse and pressed his bare chest against your own. But right as you desired him the most, he pulled away from you and held you back against the wall. His eyes pierced yours, reading your expression, enjoying how much you wanted him—needed him. You practically begged him for pleasure, and when you knew that you weren't going to get it just yet, dropped to your knees in front of Light, tears of anticipation streaming down your face. You couldn't bear looking into his amused eyes, but when you looked down, his hand forced your head back, making you look into his sharp brown eyes—and back into his penetrating gaze. You suddenly felt exposed and weak.

"Light," you pleaded, a soft sob following his name.

His expression softened.

"Shh…" he responded, his hand traveling to your cheek. He looked like he wanted to laugh at what he had done, but instead, wrapped his arms around you and pulled you up. Expecting him to comfort you, you leaned against him, and let his hand gently stroke your cheek. His other hand held your head to his chest, and he soothed you with his soft voice, whispering in your ear. Among his soft words was a phrase that caught your attention.

"Tomomi, you _need_ to know this about me."

Just as soon as you pulled away to ask him what he meant, Light's hand tightened in your hair. His other hand spun you out in front of him, your back to him. You were walked into the kitchen, and you didn't protest, fearing the pain of your hair being pulled.

He pushed you down over the table, stretching out your back and forcing you to stand on tippy toes to keep your balance. You felt his warm chest press down against your back, and you could feel more of him than ever before. When you climaxed under his control, you were filled with ecstasy, and collapsed—half in exhaustion and half in sheer bliss. It made you eager to show how devoted you were to him—how much you had enjoyed being under his control. Although you hadn't liked it at first, giving him what he wanted got rewards. He was a control-freak. He wanted to be in control at all times; and here, when you were alone, he could be. He was physically stronger than you. Outside this apartment you were his equal; but here, he was your superior. He owned you, and he would do whatever he wanted with you. If you obeyed and did what he wanted, he would make you feel amazing. It had been true of the first time too. You had let him control you then, because you hadn't been able to resist anymore. But now you saw the truth. He needed to be able to control you in at least one way. Alone, you were his; and in this area, you weren't able to get your way. Not yet.

When he felt you relax below him, he released your hair and picked you up, setting you back into bed, and folding the covers in around you. You heard Light go to the living room briefly, and then—before you dozed off—the front door closing.

_**[Review. All it takes is two clicks and a word; that's all it is.]**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**[Sorry for the late post. This is officially the season finale; the three chapters beginning the second part of this story will be posted on Saturday, October 3rd, 2009. Thank you.]**_

**[Chapter Twenty]**

When you awakened, Light wasn't back. You showered, got dressed, and went out grocery shopping so you could make nice dinner for Light. Once dinner had sat on the counter for 3 hours, you started to get worried. Isamu and Ryuk weren't in the apartment, and you didn't know where Light had gone. When the clock read 11:30PM, you called Light's cell phone.

No answer.

Frantically, you got up and searched for a note. Maybe Light had left a note.

Nothing.

You bit your lip, and walked back into the kitchen. Your cell phone was still on the counter. Involuntarily, you called L. You dreaded what he might say.

"Ryuzaki? Is Light there?"

He didn't respond for a few seconds.

"Yes. He is being detained."

"What?! Why?! You can't be serious! How do you know?! How can you prove it?!"

"Tomomi... He asked for this. By himself. I know that you're upset Tomomi, but we can't risk anything."

"No! You're wrong! How dare you detain Light...!" You hung up.

It was time to give Light his death note back. When Isamu appeared, you shared your plan with him, and made your way to L's building. Upon arriving upstairs, you demanded to speak with L. Meanwhile, Isamu searched for Light—he was going to touch a very small piece of the death note to Light.

At last, you were let into the same room as L, and almost fainted when you saw Light on the monitor. He had obviously been abused. He hung his head. He was silent. It was so uncharacteristic of Light that it horrified you. L was speaking to Light, saying something about having evidence to prove that he was Kira.

"I don't know what I am anymore." said Light.

"No Light! You _aren't_ Kira!"

Light immediately looked up.

"What are you doing to her? Don't hurt her. You said that she wouldn't be involved!"

L turned to you, slowly. When you saw his expression, it made you wonder if everyone was acting out of character. There was a dark look in his eyes, one you had never witnessed before.

At that very moment Light cried out—roared. When you looked at the monitor, you could see that Isamu had succeeded. And the timing had been perfect.

"Restrain her," said L.

You were immediately seized by the other men, blindfolded, gagged, and handcuffed down to a chair.

"Tomomi? Are you with Ryuzaki?"

You felt the chair move.

"Speak to him," hissed L, and your gag was removed.

"Light? Yes... I'm with Ryuzaki."

"Do you remember what we did earlier?"

"Yes..."

"It was—the best thing in my entire life."

Better than getting his death note?

"Me too." You sniffled. This was the worst time for Light to be taken away.

"Tomomi. Everything is going to be okay. I need you to listen closely."

"Okay."

"Give Ryuzaki what he wants. Whatever he asks, answer honestly—"

Was he _crazy?_

Light continued.

"Tell him about our own investigation—be careful. Remember—whatever they do to you, don't even believe for one second that you're Kira. You aren't. The first thing you should tell him about is the shinigamis. I won't talk until I speak to you again. The next time I speak to you, bring up what we did earlier today so I know that it's you. I love you Tomomi."

"I love you too, Light."

Light had been as specific as he could manage. He wanted you to lie and tell L that you had been carrying out your own investigation, but only to tell him what he asked for. Cover as much as possible without directly lying or admitting that you or Light had Kira's powers. You felt your chair get dragged to the opposite side of the room. Your blindfold was removed.

"So, Tomomi. Want to tell me what this is all about?"

You nodded.

"I was the one who saved Light that day. I knew what he was—I knew what he was going through.

"And what exactly would that be?"

You thought for a moment.

"Being controlled and manipulated by a shinigami."

"Yes—but Near witnessed Light acting on his own will."

"Near only saw one of the shinigami. You see, the shinigami Light first encountered offered him a choice: do his bidding or die on the spot. Light knew that if he didn't do it, somebody else would. Light would have faced his own death for the sake of righteousness, but he knew better. Light knew that the world was _not_ steadfastly just; if he didn't do it, somebody else would. Light knew that if he agreed, there would at least be a chance of stopping it. Ryuk—the shinigami that Near knows about—came to watch for his own amusement. He is not the shinigami behind Kira."

You explained everything else, exactly how it had happened. When you finished, L was deep in thought.

"Yes, but Tomomi—how do you know about all of this?"

"Because I have a shinigami too. I always have. I do not have the power to kill like Light did. I do not own a death note."

He looked up. "You are Kira. Light is Kira. You are both behind this. Maybe you have not killed, but you have saved the killer. Conspiracy. We can execute you for conspiring with a mass murderer. You are an accessory to the Kira killings." He looked towards the guards. "Kill her——Now."

"What? Don't be ridiculous."

"It's the only logical explanation. Kill her."

"You can't be serious Ryuzaki!"

The two guards hesitantly approached your chair. The first one unholstered his gun.

Isamu didn't hesitate—unlocking your handcuffs and pulling the guns away from the guards.

"What in the—"

But you were already out the door, swiftly working your way down the hall. Isamu was in front of you, leading you to where Light was.

"This is the room. There is only one guard."

Isamu flew through the door, and unlocked it from the other side. When you got in, the guard looked up at you.

"Drop it!" You yelled. He quickly placed his gun on the floor, and slid it over to you. Isamu picked it up, working to remove any salvageable cartridges, and you moved towards Light, watching the guard the entire time. You quickly undid Light's restraints and helped him up. He didn't have any serious injuries, just cuts and bruises.

"Here." you handed him one of your guns. He took it without hesitation. Isamu handed you ammo; the guard's unloaded gun was laying on the floor.

"No time to explain," you said, pulling Light after you through the halls—to the stairs. When you got to the emergency stairway, you spotted an elevator. Quickly, you jumped in and pressed all of the buttons. It was to confuse anyone that might be waiting downstairs for you. The roof was two flights up, rather than the lobby, which was 20 flights down. Besides—air pursuit was much harder than land pursuit.

"Light. We are going to steal a helicopter."

"Are you crazy?!"

"Light! We don't have a CHOICE."

He slowly nodded.

When you got to the roof, you were faced with 4 helicopters.

"Disable the other three," said Isamu. "Use your gun."

You repeated it to Light, and swiftly walked towards the first helicopter. After shooting some important-looking control panels, you made your way to the last helicopter where Isamu and Light were waiting.

"Okay. Now to just figure out how to drive this thing..."

"Let me do it," said Light, "I've watched L operate one."

"Okay."

He easily maneuvered the helicopter into the air.

"So where are we going?" He asked.

"Go to the ocean, and find an island. Get as far out as you can."

You sunk to the chair next to him. You could feel your heart pumping with adrenaline. You had just stolen a helicopter, and were now on the run from... from what exactly? The FBI? CIA? Interpol?!

Light landed the helicopter on a small island. Once the helicopter was off, you looked at him in desperation.

"What's going to happen to us?"

**_[Love it? Hate it? Review. You don't even need an account.]_**


	21. Chapter 21

**[I know that I originally said five chapters... but it was bad planning on my part. It didn't fit, and I wanted to re-work one of the chapters. Instead, I give you three. I'll do my best to get the next two up by tomorrow; October 4th, 2009. But... I have a deal for all of you readers. If I get five reviews on each chapter (twenty-five reviews in total), I'll upload five more chapters next week, instead of a single chapter. Think about it. All it takes is five readers leave a review for each chapter. I've typed them up already, so there shouldn't be any issues uploading on time. Also! I have all of the rules in an album now. It won't let me link you to it on here, so click the website link on my profile if you want to check it out.**** Thanks!]**

**[Chapter Twenty-One] **

**_[Warning: _****_Several scenes in this story contain mature concepts _****_that may not be suitable for those under 18. This story is intended for a mature audience. Please consider this before continuing.]_**

"Nothing is going to happen to us. We haven't broken any laws."

"What?"

"L took us hostage. We were members of the investigation, so we had the right to use that helicopter. Technically—we haven't done anything wrong. We have the right to use everything in that building—it belongs to us just as much as the other men on the team."

"Even the guns?"

"...Yes."

"But... you aren't licensed to operate a helicopter."

"About that... would your shinigami be so kind to forge the documents? To make it appear as I got licensed two years ago?"

You turned to Isamu.

"Yes... I will do it."

He sprouted wings and flew off.

"He's going to go do that."

Light smiled.

"We'll be okay."

"But Light! I used my shinigami to help us escape! They know I have one—"

"Shhhhh." He stepped forward and took you in his arms to comfort you. He quickly changed the subject. "That helicopter is going to be a problem. When they do an aerial sweep, they'll spot it immediately."

"How would we hide it?"

"I'm thinking that we could push it into the forest... So it's hidden by the umbrage."

You felt tired and irritated. You didn't like it when Light used fancy words when you were tired. "Umbrage. Right. And how exactly are we going to get it into the forest? The last time I checked, helicopters were heavy."

"We can do it if we work together."

Working together. Working together for so many things... for an ideal world.

After getting the helicopter into the trees, you felt a little better. Sitting down on the floor to stretch your legs out, you turned to Light. He sat across from you.

"Light, we're going to need to get food. I think we can sleep in here if we move some things around—I can always get my shinigami to bring us things later, but until he gets back, we're on our own."

"That's alright. There's enough snacks in here to last a week."

You managed a laugh. "I should have known. Silly L."

"Why do you call him L, Tomomi?"

You looked towards him. Did it really matter if you told him? He wouldn't know his last name anyway.

"Because that's his name."

"His name is L?"

"Yes."

He looked out the window, into the distance.

"Tomomi. I don't know what they will do when they find us, but I think that it's in our best interest to stay hidden for a long time. We'll have to get your shinigami to deliver messages for the moment. It won't be long until L tries to contact us." He leaned back. "I think that I'll... take a nap."

He must be exhausted... it was 9:00AM. He had been up for more than 24 hours. You stayed awake, scouting for helicopters, planes, boats... anything.

"Light! The death notes!"

Light jerked upright.

"Doesn't your shinigami have them?!"

"Yeah... but! The laptops! We need to get them!"

"Tomomi! Calm down. It's only going to look like we were researching criminals. That's practically part of the investigation.

"You're right. I don't know why I'm so worried."

"It's alright, Tomomi." His expression softened. "I'll keep you safe." He reached over and pulled you down to the floor of the helicopter with him. "Sleep... you need it as much as I do."

You let yourself relax in his arms, and he coaxed you to sleep with soft words of reassurance.

* * *

Your eyes opened. It was bright, and you felt Light's chest under your head. Slowly, you turned to look up at him. His face was soft—he was in a deep sleep.

"Tomomi," whispered Isamu. You slowly lifted Light's hands off of you, and turned to look at Isamu. "I brought you a futon and your blanket." you sat up, and he handed them to you. Unrolling the futon, you placed it on the floor of the helicopter. Turning back to Light, you did your best to get him on the futon, and then covered him with the blanket.

"I also brought you clean clothes." He pushed one of your suitcases towards you.

"Did you see Ryuk in the apartment?"

"Yes. I told him what happened."

"Good. And you have both of the death notes?"

"Yes."

"What about L? Have there been any messages from L?"

"No, but there is a search for both of you. Your father has appeared on TV—"

"What?! Dad? No! L can't do this to me!"

"I know it's painful. Your father was also notified that you were suspected as Kira. You and Light both."

"They said this on TV?"

"No. I overheard him talking on the phone when I got your clothing."

"He's in my apartment?!"

"Yes. Light's mother and sister are there too."

You hung your head in shame.

"I feel so...guilty."

"I put some paper and a pen in your bag. Write a note to your dad. I'll deliver it."

"Okay."

_Dear Dad,_

_You must feel awfully confused about this whole thing. I want you to know exactly what happened. Around the time I was finishing high school, I met Light. I knew what he was, who he was, and what he was going through. Light is innocent, and so am I. I can't explain this whole thing to you because I don't know how much they've already told you. I need you to believe me on this one, dad. I haven't done anything wrong, and Light hasn't either. Please reassure his sister and mother. Everything will be clear soon enough._

_Tomo_

You folded the paper and handed it to Isamu. You heard Light stir from behind you, and he sat up.

"What's going on?"

You relayed the news to Light.

"My mother and sister know?"

"I was just writing a note to my father.... Would you like to include a message for your sister and mother?"

He slowly nodded. You handed him the paper. He wrote a few sentences, and then handed it back to you. You folded it, and handed it to Isamu.

Isamu looked down at what Light had written, and then looked up at you. His expression was unreadable.

After a moment, he responded.

"Do you want anything else from home?"

"Toothpaste, shampoo, things like that. Some matches... food. Bring food. Another blanket wouldn't hurt either. If you could manage bringing some more clothing, that wouldn't hurt either. And pillows! Bring pillows, please."

Isamu looked at you for a moment.

"Okay." He flew straight through the ceiling of the helicopter.

"Tomomi..."

"Yes, Light?"

You turned and looked at him. You were both stressed out.

"I would never want my mother and sister involved in this."

"I know," you said, moving closer to him. He pulled you into a hug.

"I didn't want this to happen," he whispered. "Not to you. You are everything to me."

You felt like you had been punched in the stomach. If you hadn't insisted on him relinquishing ownership, you wouldn't be in this situation. You couldn't hold anything against him anymore—anything could be forgiven if it was replaced with such love and devotion. Kiyome Takada and Misa Amane didn't matter to you anymore.

Your lips sloppily met with his—he didn't hesitate. You didn't care anymore. All you had left was him. You both sought whatever comfort the other had to offer.

While you tugged at his shirt, his hands were working at your jeans. Your eyes fluttered open when you felt Light bite your lip. He was eager to get to you.

You yearned for his warm body—his touch. You pulled the blankets over the both of you, and closed your eyes; in love with the moment. As time passed, you felt warm tears form in your eyes. There was no other person that you would rather share this moment with. Light's skin was soft and warm. You held on as long as you could, until Light collapsed beside you. His arms pulled you into him, and you basked in the warm moment.

_**[Love it? Hate it? Let me know please. You don't need an account to leave a review.]**_


	22. Chapter 22

**[Chapter Twenty-Two]**

When you woke up, you saw that Light was sitting in the front of the helicopter, looking out onto the beach, eating.

"Tomomi? Are you awake?"

"Yeah," you said, sitting up and rubbing your eyes. "What's up?"

"The doctor. We need to kill him. He's probably already seen that we're missing on TV, and when he sees both of our names together, he'll know something is up."

"You're right...... But ohh! I don't want him to die for helping us! He doesn't deserve that...Wait! I can get my shinigami to send him a message!"

"No Tomomi. It's a risk."

"But he's innocent..."

"We'll see."

"Light... I want to go back to college."

"I know. You don't deserve this. L shouldn't be doing this to you."

You knew that Light wanted to kill L—and everyone else on the task force—but he wasn't going to put you through that. He didn't want you to have to used your eyes to kill anyone; even if he was the one to write the name. He didn't want you to feel guilty—didn't want you involved in any way.

"Light?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's talk to L."

After a moment, he replied.

"I think we should wait until he contacts us. Then you can have your shinigami send him a message."

"You haven't seen my shinigami yet, have you? Would you like to?"

A look of curiosity flashed across Light's face, but disappeared as fast as it had shown up.

"No. It would be best if you didn't."

"Why?"

"Tomomi, I've come a long way from when I met you. Something takes over you after you use the death note for purposes other than justice. When you kill innocent people. You have rid me of it, but I don't want to be tempted back into it. The affection you have for me can be used against you. I don't want that to happen."

You smiled with understanding.

"Alright."

He offered you some food, and you got up and ate with him.

* * *

Isamu returned that night with your hygienic bag, food, pillows, and another blanket. He had also brought your laptops with a few extra batteries, along with some notebooks so you could write notes for him to deliver. He had brought all of your things by boat. Isamu mentioned that Near was on your tracks—he had a boat back at the dock, and was planning to leave the next morning.

"We can't risk moving—we only have enough gas in the helicopter to get us back home. Besides, he might spot us," said Light, after you relayed the information to him.

"We're just going to have to lay low," you concluded.

Laying low was stressful. Together, you and Light waited for Near's boat.

"Light. What are we going to do if Near finds us?"

He didn't answer for a moment. "I don't know yet."

"That's just it. If he finds us, it's over."

Isamu looked at you, and spoke with urgency. "If Near does find you, the shinigami will kill him."

That hadn't occurred to you.

"Never mind, Light. We're safe."

"What? How do you mean?"

"I mean... that if he finds us, he'll die."

He looked confused. "I'm not going to let you kill him."

"I know. I don't have to, when there are shinigami watching over me."

He looked at you for a second, and then laid back.

"You're smart. I don't see why you didn't do this to begin with."

"Because. L hasn't killed anyone. He isn't a murderer, he isn't a thief. He has only saved lives."

Light sat up, and his face contorted with anger.

"L opposes justice!"

You sat up.

"No he doesn't. L has brought countless criminals to justice. He has saved billions of lives! You—you of all people—should appreciate that."

"L wouldn't have used the notebook if he had received it!" Light stood up.

"You don't know that. L thinks that it's dangerous for only one person to have such power. He might have used the notebook on criminals that could not be caught... but he wouldn't pass judgment without the input of others. That is a difference between you and L." You paused. "That being said, L assumed that you were one person... and he didn't know whether you were fit to do such a thing... to have such power. You could have been anyone! I don't think that he actually planned on sentencing you until he realized that it was in fact a human that wasn't fit to have such power." You looked up. Light glared down at you. He looked like he wanted to kill you. He was furious. "I know that you're upset, but you have to realize that."

"L has put you through hell—and I have offered you nothing but my generosity... and _this_ is the thanks I get? You trapping me here on this island, crammed into a helicopter? You're pathetic."

You stared up at Kira.

"Kill me," you said calmly. His eyes widened, and you stood up.

"Well? I'm right here. Nobody else is here. Kill me." He said nothing. You could hear Isamu's soft sobs in the corner. "I chose this life. I knew what I was getting into when _I_ saved _you._ Twice now. If you hated me as much as you claim to, you would have already written my name down. Or your own. So what's the problem? Kill me. See what happens."

"I—can't." he stammered, before collapsing.

He was out cold.

You nibbled on some snacks, waiting for Light to wake up again. Isamu was huddled in a corner. Even Isamu was afraid of Light. You heard men yelling outside, and knew what was coming. Near. You didn't want that shinigami to kill Near and lose it's life. Near wasn't worth it. You had realized something. Even if you did kill Near, would that stop the men from detaining you? Probably not. You had no choice anymore. The end was near. Literally.

_**[Love it? Hate it? Let me know please. You don't need an account to leave a review.]**_


	23. Chapter 23

**[Chapter Twenty-Three]**

Isamu stood up.

"We can't just sit here and let this happen. They will _kill_ you. I'm not going to let them do that."

"Isamu? Tell me something. Is my life destined to end today?"

He hesitated. "No."

"Okay. Let's move. I'll pack everything up and get Light to somewhere safe. You need to destroy this helicopter... Ignite it over the ocean. Get as many of Near's men as you can manage to follow you."

He nodded, and helped pack things into your bag. You heard a voice from behind you, and almost jumped out of your skin. It was Daisuke.

"I'll carry Light. You worry about your bags."

You moved as fast as you could into the forest. Daisuke leaned Light against the bottom of a tree. You heard the helicopter lift into the air, and Daisuke spoke.

"They are going to search this entire island. I suggest that you turn yourself in. They will resort to violence."

"Let's let them make an offer first."

There was a mind-numbing crack in the distance, and you knew the helicopter was gone. Light jerked upright.

"Morning, Light."

* * *

When you heard the voice of authority make an offer, you weren't content.

"_Whomever is on this island, we are giving them the opportunity to show themselves now. If no one appears in the next 20 minutes, we will be forced to burn down the forest. We know that you are on this island."_

You looked at Light.

"There are more than twenty five people on this island, Light. The shinigamis can't kill them all... and eventually, one of them will light the forest on fire." There was no choice. You knew that you had to do it. "Daisuke, Isamu—take Light somewhere safe."

"You can't turn—" Light started, but Daisuke knocked him out with a single blow.

"As you wish."

You calmly walked towards the edge of the forest, away from Light. It hurt. When you got to the beach, there were at least 10 men with helmets, armed and waiting. You realized that you had been greatly outnumbered, from the beginning. You willingly put your hands up.

"I surrender."

A man stepped forward and ran his hands over your clothing, searching for weapons.

"Clear."

You were then handcuffed, blindfolded, and carried somewhere. It felt all so familiar.

_**[Awfully short. I know. Please review.]  
**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**[I am so, so, SO sorry that this took so long to upload.]**_

**[Chapter Twenty-Four]**

"You have some explaining to do, Miss Bourne."

The voice couldn't belong to anyone older than yourself.

"Near?"

"Yes......That's right. I hate to jump to questions, but where is Light Yagami?"

"He's no longer here." You replied.

"Not here?" He sounded a bit surprised.

"I don't know where he is now."

There was silence for a moment.

"Harvey?" It was Near.

"Yes, sir?" A deeper voice answered.

"Find out where he is."

You heard movement, and then who you assumed was Near—leaving. Your blindfold was untied, and you were faced with a bulky blonde man. His face was rough, and he looked about 35.

"You heard him. You can tell me now..." You watched him open a suitcase. "Or be in pain."

"I already told you, I don't know—" you started, but you had been hit so hard that you felt that your neck might break. Pain shot through your body, and you felt your cheek grow hot.

"Now or later. It's your choice."

You couldn't talk yet. You needed to stall this man for at least 30 minutes.

"Light left. I don't kn—"

He hit you again. You could taste blood in your mouth. Your head was tingling, and you struggled to open your eyes. You swallowed the blood, ready to be hit again. A moment later, it came. You felt your cheek get slit open, and fought to keep your throat clear of blood.

"I'll tell you!" you exclaimed, hoping to save yourself from choking on your own blood.

But he didn't want to hear. He was _enjoying_ this! After he hit you a sixth time, you couldn't keep your head up anymore. You felt dizzy, and your wrists hurt form the stress of being secured to the chair while you were hit.

"I don't have to just hit you. I could do more painful things."

"I already said I would tell you!" you shouted in defiance.

"What? What was that? I can't hear you."

"I said that I would tell—"

His meaty hand covered your mouth, and you felt like biting him and throwing up at the same time.

"No you didn't." He smiled, and for the first time... you were afraid. This man had no intentions of hearing what you had to say. He was having fun.

"NOOOO!" you screamed, at the top of your lungs, in hope of someone hearing. "WHY WON'T YOU LISTEN?"

"What? You didn't notice that this room was _soundproofed?_"

You almost spat in his face.

Almost.

Instead, you thought of Light. What would Light do? You calmed yourself, and examined your options. Lowering your voice, so it wouldn't be heard if the room was bugged, you looked back up into his blue eyes.

"Listen, Harvey Bouck." His face changed as soon as you said his full name. "I can see your death. Do you have _any_ idea what my Light is going to do to you when he finds out what you've done? Because _I_ do.... I can see it."

Now it was his turn to be scared. And he was. He was scared that you knew his name. You heard the door slam open, and you saw an albino boy. He was wearing a surgeon's mask. Nate River. That was his name. This had to be Near.

"Harvey! I told you not to be so rough! Did you—"

But Harvey was yelling and pointing at you frantically.

"She—She—SHE KNOWS!"

He was dragged out of the room by four guards.

"My deepest apologies."

Tears ran down your cheeks. Genuine ones. The shock of the moment had worn off, and now the pain felt at least ten times worse.

"I—I tried—He—he wouldn't—"

"I know. Layla? Yes, get her cleaned up."

A woman rushed in with a first aid kit, and began treating cuts on your face. Near walked out.

"I don't blame you if you don't want to tell them," said the woman. "We heard your screaming even through the walls of this room—soundproofed walls. We knew that it had gone too far."

This was a good thing. They hadn't heard your little speech to Harvey, and now they had a reason to treat you with respect.

Light would be so proud.

_**[Review!]**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**[I hope I can make up for the late post with this-- It's longer than most chapters.]**_

**[Chapter Twenty-five]**

Near walked back into the room.

"I just got off the phone with L. L still wants to interrogate you because of... certain circumstances that you left him with."

"Please don't let them interrogate me. I know that you think that Light is Kira, but you have it wrong. Please let me explain the situation to you."

You told him everything that you had told L—that Light was being controlled by a shinigami that no one but you and him could see. You explained that Light had only done what the shinigami had ordered him to. And you told him that you had only found out when you had accidentally touched his death note. That was what made you save Light, and help him. You told Near that Light had lost all memory of being Kira and the shinigami since his near death experience.

Near looked skeptical.

"So you're the only one that can see this shinigami? And it has no idea that you can see it?"

"That's right."

"And how do you know that? Shinigami might have the power to make themselves invisible..."

"They don't. Light and I secretly interviewed a few when we were working for L. L detained Light under the suspicion that he was still Kira. When I heard about it, I went to where L was and broke Light out... only because L was going to kill us both. I should have let him. I think it might have been a test to determine if either Light or I were Kira. The shinigami we had interviewed... he helped us break out. To L, that was the only confirmation he needed. Really... all it confirmed was that we had a shinigami—not that we were Kira. Why else would I have a shinigami though? L thinks that there is no other reason. It is a _god of death._ That's the thing though. This god of death that is controlling Kira... Other gods of death find it despicable.... Helping the humans. And yet, other gods of death find it amusing. Like Ryuk, the shinigami that you met. He had been sympathetic to Light just for his own amusement. That is why other gods of death are stepping in to catch Kira and Kira's shinigami...." You paused to think of a good name. "Riku is Kira's true name. Riku is the shinigami behind Kira."

Near was processing all of this.

"So Light is... innocent?"

"Yes. I witnessed Riku telling him what to do. Light.... Light has actually saved lives. He's reasoned with the shinigami quite a bit."

"What's the shinigami's motivation, though? You said that this... Riku.... was helping the humans create a perfect world. Why is the shinigami using other humans to kill his victims?"

"I'm note completely sure myself. My only guess is based off of him using Light—Light is smart, and—"

"Yes, I know. So you think that it's because Riku wanted to wipe out all that opposed him? He obviously must have known that some of his opposition would be smart enough to keep their identities secret... maybe gods of death have their limits too. Maybe using a human was the _only way _to find out their identities.... But that doesn't make very much sense. L and I aren't dead. Only Mello is dead, and I don't think that Riku was responsible for that."

"Well—to some extent, I think that he uses humans for his own amusement. I've been told that the shinigami realm is boring these days. All they do is sleep and gamble. Living forever in a desolate world could get rather boring..."

"So what do you suggest we do? We can't catch it."

"I have been told... That a shinigami dies when it uses it's death note to save a human's life. And with the help of other shinigami... I believe we could accomplish that."

"Perhaps." He paused. "I'm going to go inform L of your findings."

You nodded, and Near got up to walk to the door.

"Let him know that I'm sorry about his helicopter."

Near stopped, and turned around.

"Was Light Yagami in that helicopter, Mrs. Bourne?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

He left the room.

You had just successfully faked Light's death. That would buy you some time. Of course, Light would eventually have to show himself again, but until then...

Near re-entered the room.

"Miss Bourne... I have bad news. Light Yagami is dead." You looked at him, waiting for him to explain. You had anticipated this. "The helicopter exploded over the ocean a few hours ago."

"Light isn't dead. I know that he isn't. He told me that whatever happened, he would be alive."

"There were 27 witnesses. There is no way he could have survived if he was in that helicopter."

"He's still out there."

"I understand. Time will tell. In the meantime, L is on his way here. I'm not planning on showing my face to him, and I'm sure that he's not planning to show his face to me either. We met once... a long time ago, but with all this chaos... I don't think showing our faces is an option. I'm not sure how it will play out just yet." You nodded with understanding. Near paused to look at you. "He's going to want to question you."

"I don't see why you two don't work together. Riku suspects that L is dead, and isn't even aware of my existence. I have 24 shinigami that have agreed to help me, and the last one that I spoke to told me that Riku wasn't interested in you after stealing Ryuk's death note back. He's doesn't care about you because he thinks that Light and L are dead. He's moved onto more fun things. New opposition. He'll only worry about you if somehow you manage to pose a threat to his new human." Near said nothing. "I can't work together with you and L. I think that you should work with L though. I can see the benefits of working alone, but right now you're both in the same place. You both have the same information."

"You said that you believed that Light was still alive?"

"Yes."

"So he faked his own death... and left you behind?"

"He will come back for me. He knew that he was putting me in more danger by staying with me. He still has his own problems to work out, you know. He was crazy when I first found him... We had a fight about it just before he left."

"Do you have a romantic relationship with Light Yagami?"

"Yes—a recent development. Before that... Well, I was too busy taking care of him to see him in a romantic way. He has trouble around me because of the way that he was forced to use Misa Amane and Kiyome Takada. He wouldn't accept it when I told him. He had no memory of it."

"I see. I can't fully believe you until I have solid proof. The killings stopped after he was shot."

"That's because the shinigami had to find a new human."

"It makes sense. But my theory also makes sense."

You stood up.

"If I had the power to kill you—or if Light did, you would already be _dead._"

"I'll see what I think after I speak with L."

He stood up, and held a hand out. You shook his hand.

"I'm glad that you've decided to work with L."

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to keep you under constant surveillance."

You hated how he constantly changed the subject, and avoided acknowledging what you said.

"I understand."

"You will be provided with a room."

"May I request paper and a pen? I don't have my diary, and I would like to record the past week's events."

"I suppose that it's okay... as long as you're under surveillance." He paused. "In fact, recording everything would be quite helpful."

He had walked right into that one. As long as you had a way of writing, you could communicate with Isamu through indirect statements... and it was only a matter of time until Isamu came back for you.

Near stood up.

"Layla will be with you from now on. I'll have her show you to your room."

_**[Review, review, review! You don't need an account to do it!]**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**[Well, I have to say that I'm a little disappointed about not getting my 25 reviews... But my deal still stands. 18 more reviews before next Friday, and I'll upload five chapters instead of just one. Please remember to review! They sure do mean a lot to me, even if it's just one word. :) ]**_

**[Chapter Twenty-Six]**

Layla's name wasn't Layla. Her real name was Shima Okadaya. Okadaya.... You had seen that name before. You had seen an Okadaya's name on Light's death note a few months ago. When you had researched criminals that Light had killed, Shima Okadaya had been one of the names that constantly appeared. Her father... was it? Serial killer. He had been one of the only criminals that had a daughter. Light killed him because his daughter had already grown up and his wife was dead. He had weighed the decision very carefully.

She led you to a room that was extravagantly decorated.

"I'll be back in just a moment with your pen and paper."

"No rush," you assured her, walking into the bathroom. You had been fantasizing about bathing for the past day.

"I'll bring you some fresh clothing as well."

As she walked out, you peeled off your clothing and stepped into a warm shower. The room was probably bugged—but you doubted there were any cameras in the bathroom. Even so, you couldn't be completely sure.

You took your time in the shower, enjoying the comforts of warm water. When you finished washing off, you dried your hair and put on the pajamas that Shima had left outside the bathroom door. They were two sizes too big, but at least you were clean.

"Your paper and pen are on that desk, along with your dinner." She sat in the corner, reading a book. "Please, act like I'm not even here."

You smiled warmly at her, and sat down to eat. They had given you clam chowder and cornbread. The meal was certainly not up to L's standard. While you ate, you wrote all of the events of the past week down. You intentionally started the entry with "Isamu is a nice name for a child. I thought of it yesterday." It would get Isamu's attention. You were careful to only write on one side of the page, so Isamu wouldn't have to flip it over—there might be cameras in the room, and it would look strange to anyone watching. You made sure that you included that you were being kept under surveillance by an "interesting woman named Layla." There was no way Isamu could misinterpret this seemly harmless note. You made sure it was face up on the desk before you climbed into bed. Near wouldn't find anything suspicious in that note.

Exhaustion hit you as soon as your cheek made contact with the pillow. It took no less than five minutes for you to fall asleep.

* * *

When you woke up, you couldn't tell what time of day it was. Isamu was sitting on the desk, knees to his chest.

"Tomomi. I'm happy that you're awake."

You sat up and smiled at him dreamily, still half-asleep. You knew that you couldn't talk to him without raising suspicion. He knew too.

"How do you want me to relay this information to Light? Should I show myself to him? Yawn if yes, stretch if no."

You lazily stretched your arms. Light had made it clear that he didn't want you to show your shinigami to him.

"Should I write a note in front of him then?"

You yawned.

"Okay." He paused. "Light was furious when he woke up." He paused a second time. "He misses you. I'll be sure to tell him that you're alright."

You smiled at him.

"Should I go now?"

Before you could answer, Shima spoke up.

"Are you feeling alright, Miss Bourne?"

You turned to her. "I'm just fine. Why?"

"You just yawned twice, and have been smiling at the same spot for the past five minutes."

"I just had a pleasant dream, that's all."

"Oh? What about?"

You examined this woman in the daylight. She couldn't be any older than Light.

"Light. Light Yagami, my boyfriend. The one they suspect as Kira."

When she spoke again, her tone was heavy. "Yes. I know about Light."

"I miss him already. He's always so positive... always thinking of the good side of things."

"Really?" She looked as if she regretted asking immediately. "I mean—I'm sorry. It's just that I've heard he's a maniac."

"No... no. Light... Light is a truly divided person. There is a Kira side and a Light side. Even after being rid of the evil that was controlling him, he suffered relapses. I don't think it was killing the criminals that got to him. I think it was using the death note against innocent people... Using Kiyome and Misa. He was forced to use his charm to get closer to L and Near. I truly believe that is what made him crazy." You looked up and laughed. "You probably don't even have the slightest clue of what I'm talking about."

"Oh—no. I know about Light." There was a long pause. "Do you love him?"

"Of that... I have no doubt."

"But he's killed so many people!"

"And he's saved countless others. Just because he's killed people doesn't mean that he wanted to." She was silent. You let the silence hover in the air a few minutes. "He's human."

"He killed my father."

"He didn't have a choice."

She stood up.

"How would you know? You don't know me."

You lowered your voice. "Is this room bugged?"

"No. There are only cameras."

"Then let me tell you something, Miss Shima Okadaya. I know that Light killed your father, and I know because he had no choice, and was emotionally damaged from the experience, having lost his own father. Look at him now! He's using what he's learned to catch Kira. Light isn't evil!"

"How—how do you know my name?"

"I know because I researched every single one of Kira's victims. Very rare is it that they have close family." You didn't like lying to her like this, but it was all to ensure your future with Light. It got you points. That was the only thing that made you lie. "Light didn't have a choice. I'm sorry for your loss."

You looked around the room for Isamu, positive that he wouldn't leave without confirmation from you first. You found him by the window, and made eye contact. "I wish that Light would come here to get me. It's safe now that I know Near won't kill us."

Isamu nodded.

"I'll go now," he said quietly.

You smiled.

"You—you risked your own life for his? By coming here?" Shima looked horrified.

"Yes. I love him. He's not evil at heart—really." There was silence for a while. "What time is it? I sure am hungry."

"Oh! I forgot to bring you breakfast!" Shima got up and rushed out of the room.

_**[Reviews make my day... and you don't need an account to review!]**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**[Hooray for bonus updates on holiday weekends! It would make my day if you reviewed!]**_

**[Chapter Twenty-Seven] **

**_[Warning: _****_Several scenes in this story contain mature concepts _****_that may not be suitable for those under 18. This story is intended for a mature audience. Please consider this before continuing.]_**

Shima walked into the room with your breakfast and some new clothes.

"Near will be coming to speak to you in a little while. I figured you might want some clothes other than those pajamas when he comes."

"Thank you—very much." She had brought you a white blouse, a black skirt and jacket, stockings, boots, and lacey black undergarments. Business clothing. "These are some conservative clothes... nice ones."

"They were ordered for you along with some other clothes. We weren't sure how long you would be staying here. They were sent by our supply chopper this morning."

You went to the bathroom and changed. You didn't put on the jacket to keep from looking completely silly. There was a hairbrush and some other cosmetic supplies on the bathroom counter. Your face wasn't looking too bad, but you had cuts and bruises on your cheeks. When you finally left the bathroom, you found Near in your room, talking to Shima. He was still wearing his surgery mask.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to keep you waiting, Near."

It was better to be polite to him. You needed to convince him of your innocence.

"Not at all. I've only just arrived." You smiled, and sat down at your desk to eat breakfast. Near was sitting on the rug across the room. You noticed that he was fidgeting with his hair. "Layla finds you most interesting. She's even convinced that you're innocent... She thinks that Light Yagami is innocent too. That's a lot coming from someone who had their father killed by Kira. She was impressed when you knew who she was. I am too. It's impressive that you researched _all_ those criminals."

You didn't like his tone. It was sardonic.

"Well," you admitted, "she stood out. I remember her name because her father was one of the only victims with a family."

Near raised an eyebrow.

"That _is_ most impressive. I'm starting to believe in your innocence more and more."

You knew that he wasn't convinced. His lies disgusted you, but you smiled back at him cheerfully.

"I know that the truth will eventually prevail. My innocence will be realized soon enough. I'm more concerned about Light."

"As long as you're proven innocent, you can be a witness for Light."

"I suppose. I'm afraid that people might blame everything on him, execute him, and call it even."

"If he's innocent, I won't let that happen."

You smiled.

"He's coming for me. I can feel it."

"You can _feel_ it?"

"Yes. He's coming."

A man burst through the hallway door.

"Sir—"

Near looked up.

"Yes? What is it?"

"I—"

He looked towards you. Near spoke up.

"It's okay. What is it?"

"Light—Light Yagami just arrived."

Near cast a look at you. You stood up.

"Can I see him Near?"

"..Yes. I suppose it doesn't make a difference. You cannot speak to him about anything that has taken place though. You're going to have to wait until after he's questioned for that."

You knew what Near was thinking. The only reason he was letting you see Light was because he believed that you had a secret way of communicating. If that was the case, it wouldn't make a difference because Light would still find out what he needed to know from you. It would be better if you communicated under his watch. That was his reasoning.

You nodded politely, and then followed Near. When you finally arrived at the door to the deck, Near turned back to you.

"You have five minutes before he's questioned."

He opened the door, and you rushed outside. Light was being held between two men.

"Let him go," Near called.

You ran to Light, and hugged him. His arms held you close to him, and your eyes closed. You were safe. Your hair was lifted away from your ear.

"I'm proud of you," he said quietly.

He pulled away to get a good look at you.

"They didn't hurt you, did they? What's this?" His thumb rested on the place Harvey had first hit you.

"Not on purpose."

He pulled your head to his chest and stroked your cheek.

"I've missed you."

"Time is up!" Near called out.

You pulled away from Light.

"I'll see you soon. Do what they want you to."

He nodded, and smiled as you walked back to Near. You looked over your shoulder at him, and tried to smile back.

"You'll see him soon enough, Miss Bourne."

"Who's questioning him?"

"A man named Mike. We'll keep an eye on him."

"Take good care of him."

* * *

It was midnight when you saw Light again. You had been waiting for Light all day, and when he finally stepped through your door, you were overcome with joy. He had new clothes, and had bathed. He brought news. Near was convinced that you were innocent, but still insisted on solid proof for Light.

Shima watched you embrace him.

"Who's this?" asked Light, as he hugged you. He watched her walk over.

"Shima Okadaya—she's been keeping me under surveillance. You wrote her father's name..."

His arms tensed around you. Was he nervous? Or displeased that you had used your power?

"I'm sorry," he said, extending a hand to shake her own. "I wish I could meet you under better circumstances."

"It's alright," she said. "You did what you had to."

Satisfied, he let go of her hand and looked back down at you.

"I heard that you got slapped around."

"You know... Crazy interrogators. The usual."

Light had a concerned look though.

"What did he do to you?"

You didn't say anything. Shima spoke up after a moment.

"He was unsupervised, and as a result, she was abused. He didn't plan on hearing anything she had to say."

Light looked back down at you.

"Is that true?"

You nodded.

He pulled you back into a hug.

"I'm sorry."

"It was my decision," you replied. You didn't want him to feel bad.

Shima walked back to the corner to pick up her book again.

Before you could protest, Light picked you up and carried you to the couch. When he sat, you kicked off your boots and snuggled into him.

"I got the last laugh with that investigator," you whispered, making sure your mouth was hidden from cameras. You didn't want them reading your lips.

"Oh?" Light said softly.

"He didn't like it when I told him what his name was... and then told him that I could see how he was going to die."

"Oh he didn't?"

"I said... Do you have any idea what my Light is going to do to you?" Light smirked. "It's his own fault—He told me the room was soundproofed and that the room was free of cameras and bugs."

"You told him that you could see how he was going to die?"

"Yeah."

"You dirty liar." he said under his breath.

"And what are you going to do about it?" you whispered back.

"I can think of a few things..." he said softly.

"Too bad we have to wait—the room has cameras."

"All in good time." Light kissed the top of your head, and turned you so his mouth was by your ear.

"It will be good when the time comes." You smiled, and planted a kiss on his lips. He responded with a peck, and smoothed your hair back. "I've missed you so much," he mumbled between kisses. You wanted Light so badly that you had to fight to control your own body.

"Light—I don't want to have to wait for this."

"That bad... hmm?" He pulled away from you. "My father told me never to keep a woman waiting."

"We'd better get out of here as fast as we can then. Let's go have a chat with Near." You turned to Shima. "Shima? Could we go speak with Near?"

"Sure... I'll bring you to him."

She got up, and you followed her with Light. A ways down the hall, she came to a black door.

"Wait here," she said, as soon as the door unlocked. A few minutes later, she returned. "You may go in."

You walked through, Light leading the way. He stopped before an open door. You stood on your tippy toes to see why he had stopped so suddenly.

"Ryuzaki." he said.

Near was sitting across the table from L. Light held you back.

"Come in Light. We were just talking about you." Near gestured at some chairs. You couldn't help but notice that L and Near sat in a similar way.

"I never thought that I would see _you two_ talking with each other," said Light.

"Well, here we are. Why have you come, Light?"

Light walked into the room, keeping you close behind him.

"I came to ask when we could leave. Tomomi needs to get back to college, and I no longer want to be a part of this investigation."

"That doesn't sound like you, Light." said L.

"Well I wasn't in love before. There are more important things for me to worry about at the moment. I'll carry out my own investigation."

"I remember you vowing to your father that you would solve this case."

"And I will. Tomomi and I are perfectly capable of solving this case on our own. As of right now, you know just as much as we do. We're tired of being suspects and getting detained. Carry out your own investigation, and we'll carry out ours."

Near spoke up.

"What do you think about all of this, Miss Bourne?"

Light glanced at you.

"It's true, what Light says. We aren't getting anywhere with Light and I always being the prime suspects. And he's right... I am in college. The Kira investigation isn't in the cards for me right now. Light doesn't want to be involved, so neither do I."

L looked away.

"I understand," said Near. "We'll be back in New York by morning... About 11AM as I understand it. I'll clear you and Light just as soon as I'm provided with some solid evidence."

You looked down, at a loss for words.

"We'll be going to bed now," said Light.

"By the way," said Near, "The bathroom is clear of cameras and bugs, in case you want to spare us from watching you kiss."

You blushed.

"We'll keep that in mind." Light replied.

"Why would you tell us that?" you asked Near, after recovering from embarrassment.

"Well. I'm convinced that _you_ are innocent, and that _you_ wouldn't be stupid enough to do anything for Light, unlike Misa. And if Light _is_ guilty of killing all of those people on his own will... well then, _you aren't aware of it._ You rely on his innocence—you would be destroyed if he wasn't... And Light is smart enough to realize that. So if he is actually guilty, _he wouldn't tell you._ Suppose he did tell you. We would find out anyway, based on your reaction. That alone ensures that you wouldn't be scheming behind my back. Besides. Light isn't dangerous. He doesn't have a death note with him. And if he somehow obtained one? Well. I don't remember him ever getting my name. Or L's name for that matter."

"Oh. I see."

Light took your hand and pulled you out of the room with him. You glanced at L before leaving. He was sitting in his peculiar way, staring up at the ceiling. He was biting his nail, deep in thought.

* * *

As soon as you got back into the room, you saw Isamu.

"Don't worry," he said, "I heard everything. I'm going to tell Taiyou now. I'm going to get 5 shinigami to testify as witnesses for you. Do you need anything else? Yawn if yes."

You didn't yawn.

"Alright, I'll be off."

He flew out a window.

Light pushed you towards the bathroom, and you kicked your boots off for the second time that night. You had realized that Shima was not in the room—though there was really no need for anything other than cameras, now that Near had mentioned it.

As soon as the bathroom door was shut, Light had you up against a wall, kissing your neck.

"By the way," he mumbled, "I like those clothes on you."

"Thanks," you muttered back, unbuttoning Light's shirt.

He pulled away from you.

"What's wrong? You don't seem as eager as before."

"A lot is on my mind, that's all."

"Don't worry so much."

"5 shinigami are coming to testify for us."

"Good."

Light's lips coaxed you into his arms, and you felt yourself slowly relax.

"As much as I like those clothes," Light said, before turning you around and unzipping the back of your skirt, "they have got to go."

After removing your skirt, he pulled your back into his chest to undo the front of your blouse. He took his time with your buttons as he kissed your neck.

"Ligh-ht, hurry."

You felt him smile at your remark.

"You're going to have to ask nicer than that," he said quietly.

"Please?" you tried.

"If you're good."

He had reached the last button, and he turned you back to him, pulling down your blouse to reveal your bra. He stepped back to admire your body.

"All mine," he said, before stepping forward again and tracing his fingers over your back.

Your heart pounded. He was only inches away.

You reached out to touch his chest—he couldn't be real.

He was warm, and you could feel his heart beating under your hand. You leaned in, and rested your head on his shoulder, just feeling the beat of his heart. His hands ran down your back, and he brought you in closer. His body was warm against your own.

"Light," you whispered, "I love you."

He pulled away to look you in the eye. You loved looking into his intelligent brown eyes. You felt one of his hands leave your back, but you couldn't pull your gaze from his. You heard the shower turn on, and you felt warm water on his hand when it returned to your back. His hands softly traced up from your back to the sides of your face. He smiled as you tried to hide the curiosity in your expression, and leaned down to kiss you. Your eyes automatically closed. His pecked at your top lip gently, pulling away ever so slightly when you tried to peck back. He could feel your frustration building, and finally gave you the satisfaction of kissing him. Your hands moved from his shoulders down to his own hands, and rested there.

"Light," you uttered softly, wanting nothing more than to please him.

He placed your hands back on his shoulders, and then let his hands move to your thighs. He was leaning over you, and inched closer. He firmly took the weight off your feet, and set you on the counter.

You pulled away and struggled to unlatch your bra. Before you could succeed, Light's hands found your own, and he guided them back to his shoulders. You looked up at him, expecting to find an annoyed look, but were instead warmly greeted by a pair of patient brown eyes. He ran his hands back over your arms, re-tracing to the latch on your bra. One hand wandered down to the small of your back while the other freed you of your bra in a single motion. He tossed it away with a flick of his wrist, and moved back in.

His confidence was irresistible, and just as you went to move in to kiss him; he pushed you down onto the counter. He traced down your legs, and took both of your ankles in one hand. He pulled them up, and his opposite hand continued to trace up and down the back of your legs, giving you goose bumps. He removed the stockings you had put on hours earlier with ease, and your underwear was no exception. Satisfied, he gently let your legs back down. It really came as no surprise when he pushed them apart. You had no idea what to expect anymore—and that was just the way Light wanted it. His arms pulled you back up to him, and he looked you in the eye. He was serious.

"Are you ready?"

"…yes."

Ready for what, you weren't exactly sure. Your mind wandered back to earlier that night.

"_It'll be good when the time comes."_

Your eyes shot open, just as Light pushed into you. You felt him smirk against your cheek. His hands were under your thighs again, and in sudden realization your arms tightened around his neck. You wrapped your legs around his lower back as he lifted you effortlessly and carried you to the shower. Your back pressed against the cool shower wall, and Light's warm body pressed into you.

You moaned in pleasure, and your eyes shut. You knew he was smiling. Light moved you to the floor of the shower, sheltering you from the water pouring down. He pulled away, his eyes fixed on yours.

"I've missed this," he said softly.

And then his tongue was in your mouth, playing with your own. You opened a single eye to steal a look at Light's body, and were shocked to see his own eyes looking back into yours—half annoyed and half amused. As another wave of pleasure crashed over you, you closed your eyes again. A few seconds later—when you weren't able to resist the temptation any longer—your eyes opened again to wander back down to Light's body. At that very instant, you felt a sharp pain in your mouth. Light had the tip of your tongue between his teeth. As soon as he knew he had your attention again, he ran the tip of his tongue against yours, holding your tongue between his teeth the entire time. It was lovely. You felt Light smile, content at your reaction, and your closed your eyes as you began to reach the peak of your pleasure. Your tongue was released.

"Look at me," Light murmured.

Your eyes fluttered open, but they were being forced closed by your own pleasure.

"Look at me," Light repeated.

When your eyes closed a second time, Light pulled away—feelings instantly stopping.

Your eyes bolted open.

"Ligh-hht!" you whined.

"I know," he said, "not just yet."

He pulled you up and turned you around, pushing your chest into the wall. His body pushed against yours, and that wonderful pleasure washed over you again.

You moaned his name, not able to help yourself. He pushed your wet hair away from his ear, and you heard his calm, even voice.

"No stopping this time, I promise."

He held your hair up as his lips pressed up against your neck. There was a twinge of pain at the nape of your neck, as he nipped down on the tender spot. He smirked at your yelp of pain. As you reached climax, Light's lips kissed up to your ear.

"Is that all?" he whispered, as he nibbled on the top of your ear.

Realization hit as you climaxed; Light wasn't anywhere near being done. Your legs felt weak with the combination of knowledge and emotion. Light let you down slowly, and rested you on hands and knees.

He pulled you back against his chest, and stroked your wet hair back.

"…My pet…" he said under his breath, "_you're so easy to satisfy._"

You looked up into his soft brown eyes helplessly. You wanted to please him, more than anything you did.

His eyes changed, and he looked at you with amusement.

He pushed you back down, and your hands reflexively caught you. Light's one arm was stronger than both of yours though, and he firmly pushed your chest to the ground. The pleasure was back though, and stronger than before. You didn't mind your cheek against the cool marble tub.

Feelings increased more rapidly this time, and Light wasn't going slow anymore. This was for him, not you. Suddenly, the hand holding you down had a change of heart, and pulled you back up to Light with a fistful of your hair.

Your hair was released before you could protest, and Light pulled away from you, taking the pleasure with him. You collapsed on your side, still hungry for the euphoric sensation that had just been taken away.

You slowly pushed yourself up and turned around. Light was sitting back, out of breath, eyes fixed on the ceiling. You slowly crawled over, pausing to study Light. You sat on your knees in front of him, waiting for him to notice. His gaze shot back to you, and as if reading your emotions, pulled you into him. Without even looking down, he found the right spot, and emotions exploded through your body. You weakened in his arms, and rested against him, still shaking.

Finally, after regaining his breath, Light looked down at you under his arms and asked, "Was it good?"

"Yesss," you breathed, still not completely recovered.

A moment later, Light stood up, and pulled you up with him. He turned you so you were facing him, and you looked up with curiosity.

"I'll never grow tired of seeing those big, curious eyes of yours," he said, working shampoo into your hair.

This surprised you—of all the sweet things Light might do, you would have never thought of this one. His hands worked over your scalp, and you smiled up at him in sincere appreciation. His eyes were relaxed, and he smiled back at you as he eased you back into the warm water and washed away the shampoo. He quickly smoothed conditioner through your hair, and rinsed it away without effort. With his hand at the small of your back, Light guided you out of the shower. Light had never been this affectionate with you. He wrapped a towel around your body after drying your hair with it, and sent you out of the bathroom with a gentle pat on the butt.

You found two sets of pajamas outside the bathroom door, and quickly put yours on, wary of the cameras. After folding your towel, you made your way over to the couch to wait patiently for Light. A few minutes later, he opened the bathroom door—towel around his waist. You blushed—despite what had taken place only moments before—and covered your eyes. You watched Light smirk from between your fingers, and he picked up his set of pajamas and closed the door again. A minute later, he came back out.

"Hello, gorgeous," he said as he sat down.

You felt your cheeks grow hot at the compliment. He pulled you into his arms upon seeing your reaction, and kissed the top of your head.

"I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," you whispered back.

His arm looped under your legs, and he put his other arm around your back.

"Hold on."

You wrapped your arms around his neck as he carried you to bed.

"I love you a lot, Light," you mumbled, before falling asleep in his arms.


	28. Chapter 28

**_[And you guys were only 6 reviews away from an extra four chapters :( ... Anyways, I was a little hesitant to post this chapter. Meh. It isn't really one that I'm too proud of, so please let me know if you like it or not.]_**

**[Chapter Twenty-Eight]**

**_[Warning: _****_Several scenes in this story contain mature concepts _****_that may not be suitable for those under 18. This story is intended for a mature audience. Please consider this before continuing.]_**

When you woke up, Light was already awake. He was sitting at the desk, eating.

"Are you awake?" he asked, without so much as a glance.

"Yeah," you said, rubbing your eyes. "What's up?"

"We're free to go."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

You got up, and walked over to Light.

"What's wrong?" you asked.

"L. He's not acting right. He's thinking about something."

"Don't worry about it. We haven't done anything wrong."

"Yeah, I know."

He stood up, and turned around to look at you. He wasn't so much looking _into_ your eyes than he was looking _at_ your eyes.

"Is something wrong?" you asked.

"No."

You left the boat a few hours later, and prepared yourself to see your father, Light's mother, and Light's sister. Light held you close to him in the back seat of the car, as you were driven to your apartment. The ride was silent except for Matsuda's annoying questions every so often.

The car glided to a halt in front of your building. Guards appeared by the car door to escort you in. You couldn't understand why Near had made this such a big deal about keeping you safe... And then, as Light helped you out of the car, you saw it. Hundreds—no, more like hundreds of _thousands—_of people—gathered around your building. A path had been fenced off.

"Light! Light!" screamed women of all ages. Reporters called out your names, asking for a statement.

You looked up at Light in bewilderment.

"Should we tell them that we've been cleared of all charges?"

"No," he said quietly.

People screamed "Kira!" in delight.

You walked towards your building, Light's hand at the small of your back.

"Tomomi!" a young man called out your name. You looked over at him without thinking.

"Would you bless me, Lord?"

Understanding hit you. These people thought you were god. The world thought that you and Light were Kira. You smiled, and politely shook your head no. His hand shot up to his forehead, and he almost fell back. He reminded you of a teenage girl at a boy band concert.... But you and Light were even more to these people. You were God and Goddess of their world.

Light's grip tightened on you as you reached the front door. You looked up at him curiously, and he leaned down and kissed you. The crowd went wild. Why would he do it in front of all of these people? To taunt Near and L? He quickly broke away and led you through the front door. You held onto Light's hand as people in the lobby pointed and gasped. Luckily, there was nobody in the elevator—no awkward elevator conversations, at the very least.

When you got to your apartment door, one of the bodyguards handed you the purse you had left at L's building. Light's keys and wallet were returned.

"We will wait here until midnight. After that, two new guards will replace us."

Light nodded, and unlocked the door. He let you in first, and locked the door behind him.

"Hello?!" he called out.

A girl that looked a few years older than you appeared.

"Light?!"

"Sayu."

"Mom!" she called out.

Two older people appeared.

"Dad!" you hurried over to hug him.

"Oh Tomomi—we've been so worried."

You pulled away and stepped back to Light—whose arm pulled you back to his side.

"Mr. Bourne?" he held out his hand.

"This is Light," you said carefully as they shook hands.

"Light," your father repeated.

Light turned to his mother and sister.

"Mom, Sayu? This is my girlfriend, Tomomi."

He sure didn't waste time getting to the facts. For someone that had lied for half of his life, he was brutally honest when it came to what you were to him. Seeing that you were underage, Light's behavior repeatedly struck you off-guard. Shouldn't you be trying to conceal the fact that you had a relationship?

You extended a hand to his mother, and she pulled you into a hug.

"You saved my Light's life."

She knew about _that_? Near must have told her.

You smiled warmly at her.

"It was nothing, really."

You turned to Sayu, and extended a hand. She hesitated.

"She doesn't bite, Sayu," said Light.

She let out a laugh. "I know. She's just so young!" Light smiled at his younger sister. "There sure is a lot about you two on television," she said. "They've based a TV show off of you!" She looked excited.

Light frowned, and walked to the living room to un-mute the TV. A news anchor was mid-sentence. Images of you and Light taken only moments ago flashed across the screen.

"...Light Yagami and Tomomi Bourne. The two are assumed to be dating after sharing a kiss at the front door of their building. Neither of the two shared statements, though Tomomi smiled and politely declined a man her blessing."

A video showing your interaction with the man played.

"Both are suspected to be Kira. The SPK—or Special Provision for Kira—confirmed the charges just two days ago, but the current legal status of the pair is currently unknown. We can only assume that the pair have been cleared of all charges, but that hasn't stopped thousands of Kira supporters from gathering outside of their building and billions of others writing fan mail to the front desk of their apartment building."

Light scowled.

"A total of nine new television shows about the couple have been confirmed in the US—some premiering in as little as six days! They include—"

Light changed the channel.

A commercial for a cartoon flashed across the screen. The two characters looked remarkably like you and Light. Light surfed through the channels, and finally switched the TV off in disgust after seeing countless models and characters that had looks similar to your own, and dozens of shows featuring a celebrity voicing an opinion about Kira.

"We should catch you up," Light said, turning back to his family.

They sat at the table, and you went to the kitchen to make tea. You listened to Light relay everything that you had told L and Near with perfect detail as you prepared their tea. When Light finished, he leaned back and took a sip of tea that you placed in front of him. Everyone looked across the table at the both of you, completely dumbstruck. After a few minutes, they began to regain their senses.

"Well, I have business to attend to. I'm just happy that everyone is safe."

It was your father. He stood up after taking a last sip of his tea.

"You're leaving? So soon, dad?"

"I'm sorry dear. Duty calls."

Light stood. "I'll walk you out." When you stood up to follow, Light's hand gently pushed you back down to your chair. "No, it's alright sweetie. I'll show him out."

Taken aback, you looked towards Light's mother and sister as he walked out of the room with your father.

"So, Tomomi, what high school did you attend?" asked Light's mother.

"Nagano Central," you replied with a smile, regaining your composure. You appreciated her warm personality, especially under the given circumstances. "I'm attending NYU right now," you finished.

She looked surprised.

"You must be very bright!" she exclaimed a moment later with a laugh.

"Thank you." You laughed too. "I've been wanting to meet you for some time."

She smiled, but Sayu maintained a cool expression.

You continued talking about Japan until Light returned. As soon as he sat, his arm was around you.

"We had better be off soon too," said Light's mother.

"Let me buy you plane tickets back. It was after all... me that brought you here," said Light, looking down at the floor. You could tell that he didn't feel bad at all. He was acting.

"It wasn't your fault," protested Sayu.

"You don't have to do that—" started Light's mother.

"No. It's alright." Light reassured them. They were like putty in his hands.

While they went and gathered their things, and you got up and walked to the door with Light. His hand didn't leave yours. He seemed to be much more affectionate than usual. His stayed by you even as his family met you at the door.

"It was a pleasure meeting you. Do you need a ride to the airport?" you asked.

Light put a hand on your shoulder.

"I'll drive them."

You looked up at him, doubtful. You wondered why he was offering to do so much.

Coincidence, probably.

"Alright. I suppose you need your family time."

Light pecked your lips, and you waved as he left with his family.

* * *

You anxiously waited for Light to get back, wanting to be close to him again. Not a moment after he walked through the door, you were hugging him. You wondered if you were putty in his hands, just like everyone else.

"What do you say to going out to dinner?" he asked, laughing at your greeting.

"I'd love to!"

"I'll go make reservations. Put something nice on."

Again, you wondered about his behavior. You decided that he must be planning to go somewhere fancy—and now that you were famous, you could. It made sense now.

You went to the bedroom, put your best gown on, and did your hair and makeup. When you got back out to the living room, Light was waiting for you in a tuxedo.

"Hello, beautiful."

You blushed at his compliment, but smiled all the same. He took your hand in his, and led you out the door. The two guards followed you to the restaurant. When you arrived, the other diners whispered and pointed. Among them were celebrities and important business people.

The waiter proudly led you to your table and gave you menus. Light didn't even so much as glance at his. You hoped that he wasn't going to pull an L on you. Memories from your date with L flashed through your head. You put down your menu and looked up at Light.

"Have you decided already?" you asked in wonder.

He smiled, and gave a slight nod.

"I'll have what you're having then."

The waiter returned a few minutes later.

"And what will you be having, sir?"

Light didn't break his gaze on you.

"Whatever the chef recommends. She will be having the same."

"And what to drink?"

Light named a champagne that you couldn't pronounce, and sent the waiter off with your order.

"I can't get used to this fame," you said, acknowledging that all eyes in the room were on you and Light.

He took one of your hands in his.

"You're going to have to."

After eating, you walked outside on the balcony to get a breath of fresh air. Light was inside, taking care of the bill—your bodyguards were waiting out in the foyer. And that was when you heard her.

"You must think you're soooooooo special, now that the world knows you're Kira."

You turned around to see Misa with a Japanese actor—Hedeki Ryuga, was it? You had always wondered why Misa had traveled to New York when she was famous in Japan. Maybe Light had asked her to come here at first, but then changed his mind. It was curious... all very curious. You made a mental note to ask for answers later.

"Hello, Misa," you said happily. She may not have been your favorite person in the world, but you still treated her with respect.

"Don't 'Hello Misa' me. You can just turn around and go home. I know that Light doesn't even like you."

You blinked.

"I don't like who?" asked Light, walking onto the balcony.

"Me, evidently," you said in an even tone.

"Now that's not true," he said, planting a kiss on the back of your hand.

"Light!" Misa exclaimed after a moment, running over to him. "I've missed you so so so much!" Her voice had changed in pitch significantly. She snuggled into his shoulder.

"Who's your date?" asked Light, not letting annoyance pervade his tone.

"Oh, this is Hedeki Ryuga. He's a friend."

"Boyfriend," Ryuga corrected.

"It's nice to meet you," you said, extending a hand. He shook it with a bit of hesitation.

"Likewise," Light said, shaking his hand. "Though, I'm afraid we have to get going." said Light, as he extracted his arm from Misa's grasp.

"You aren't going anywhere, Light," Misa said, pulling him away from you. "I need to talk to you in private," she continued, trying to pull him back into the restaurant. He glanced back at you, one eyebrow raised.

"Go ahead," you said. "I'll be waiting here for you."

Seemingly content, he turned and followed Misa.

"So," started Ryuga, "how are you adapting to fame?"

"I'm having a hard time with it," you admitted.

He looked down, as if trying to gather the courage to say something.

"Are you really... you know... Kira?" He whispered the last bit.

You let out a laugh.

"Maybe."

He took a step back.

"Well that's good to know. Misa has shared some of her past with me..."

You frowned.

"Nothing about Kira, I hope."

"No! No. Just about Light."

"Oh I see—"

You were interrupted by Misa's screaming. Light was walking swiftly towards you. Misa had a firm grip on his arm, and he was dragging her behind him.

Well _that_ hadn't been a very long chat.

"Tomomi," he said, "We're leaving."

He took your hand, and shook Misa free of his arm. He began walking towards the exit.

"I'LL TELL L. I'LL TELL HIM RIGHT NOW!" She screamed.

You turned around, slowly, oblivious to Light's grip on your arm.

"You can go right ahead and try to tell L." You had no idea what she was talking about, but knew what would happen if she tried to share anything with L. The shinigami would kill her.

Light let go of you, and turned his back to you.

"Don't do it," he said quietly.

"Why?" asked Misa, pulling out her cell phone.

"Because if you do," Light said, turning to face her, "you will die." He paused. "It doesn't matter if you do it now, 5 days from now, or 5 months from now. You'll die before you can even say a word."

Light's eyes were different. This wasn't Light—this was Kira.

"Take it easy," said Ryuga, stepping back. "Misa, don't get these people angry. Just apologize and walk away."

Light took a step towards her, ignoring Ryuga.

"Go ahead Misa. You heard her. Try calling him."

You weren't afraid of Misa anymore—you were afraid of what Light would do if he got his hands on Misa. Quickly, you stepped in front of Light before he could get any closer, and placed a hand on his chest. You could feel his heart just as easily as you could feel it the previous night. His eyes changed instantly at your touch, and he took your hand in his own.

"Let's go," he said softly.

He turned, and guided you away.

You met the two bodyguards at the entrance, and drove home. The second you were through the door of your apartment, Light stormed into the living room to turn on the TV and close the curtains. You went to the bedroom, and were about to change into your pajamas when something caught your eye. There was a bag from a lingerie shop on the closet floor. You had bought it's contents a week ago, right before you had gone to get Light. An idea began to take form in your head. Light needed to be cheered up... and it was about time that you indulged Light, and not the other way around. You put the set on, and prepared yourself for what you were about to do. Adrenaline rushed through your veins, and you slowly walked out into the living room where Light was flipping through the channels, bored. You sat down on the big couch, and folded your legs under you.

"Whatcha watching?" you asked tentatively, unsure of how Light would respond.

He turned. "I—"

He paused to look at you. "...wasn't watching anything."

When you saw him grin, a surge of confidence washed over you. Cautiously, you crawled forward, still unsure how to approach him. He didn't move, which made you all the more uncertain. You sifted through ideas in your head, making sure to hide the uncertainty on your face, even though you knew that Light could see it anyway.

You stuck to one idea, and leaned forward to give Light a long, passionate kiss. He may have kissed back, but didn't make any moves to take control. Mid-kiss, you slipped his jacket off and pulled him up with you by his collar. You opened one eye to see what you could work with. Without hesitation, you took a hold of his tie and pulled him towards the bedroom. His hands worked at his shirt buttons as you went.

When you got into the bedroom, you sat him down, undid his tie, and slipped his shirt off. You pulled away from him to admire his body, and smiled when you saw him staring back at your own body. Dropping to your knees in front of him, you unfastened his belt and slipped the rest of his clothing off. His hands went to your thighs, and moved up to your hips. He slid your underwear off, keeping eye contact with you the entire time. It gave you chills. Content, he sat back down, and let you push him down to the bed. You crawled over him, keeping eye contact. He smiled up at you, completely relaxed. Pleased with his reaction, you unlatched your bra and shifted your weight onto your knees. A new power surged through your body. Your hands laced with Light's, and he helped provide a sturdy surface for leverage. The pleasure was spontaneous, unlike the waves that crashed through your body when Light was in control.

The expression on Light's face remained unchanged. He was just enjoying watching you. You were hoping for more of a reaction than _this._

Leaning down, you gave him a long, deep kiss. He kissed back, but not with much vigor. You felt as if you were putting him to sleep rather than making love to him.

Again, you scoured your head for ideas... something... anything!

You released his hands, and a look of renewed curiosity came across his face. You leaned down and asked him to close his eyes. He gave a small smirk, and did as you said.

You moved your legs to one side, and placed your hands on the bed. You paused for a moment to get the courage to do it—and then pushed down and clockwise on the bed. You turned faster than you expected to, and heard Light give a groan.

Upon hearing his groan, you moved to his side and rested on your knees, looking down at him with curiosity—waiting for a reaction. It was apparent that you had succeeded, but you weren't sure if he had enjoyed it or not.

He let out a breath, and opened his eyes, not missing a beat.

"I never knew that it was that easy for you." A smile of new found confidence formed on your face. "You aren't so innocent anymore," he added, his arms wrapping around you and pulling you down to the bed. He tugged the covers up, and turned you so your back was to him. You didn't protest—waiting to be rewarded for your bold move. He brought you in close to him, and you could feel his warm breath against your ear. His hand rested on your inner thigh.

"That was _bad,_" he whispered. You couldn't resist his tone.

"So bad," you agreed, encouraging his hand to just go a little closer.

"How come you never told me that you were so good at this?"

"Lighh-ht," you moaned. He was putting you through torture. His hand moved up your thigh so excruciatingly slow that it was painful to even think about. You tried to inch closer, but his arm held you to him. You heard Light softly laugh at your attempt, and his hand moved ever so slightly.

"Lighhht! No teasing!"

His hand left your thigh, and you were turned back to face him. You tried to hide your expression, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of seeing you pout.

"Cute," he said.

"I am not!" you protested.

He smiled, and you could tell that he was trying not to laugh.

Sulking, you turned over to your own side of the bed.

"Someone is awfully impatient tonight," Light remarked, before pulling you back to him.

You struggled to break his grip, but realized that Light was a _lot_ stronger. He was serious again.

"Light... please?"

"Just how bad did you want it?"

"Really bad," you admitted.

He nibbled on your ear, waiting for you to beg for it. And you gave in.

"Please, please, please, please, Light?"

"I suppose it's only fair," he said, gently blowing on your ear and giving you the chills. He seemed to be quite good at giving you the chills. "But you're going to have to wait until tomorrow."

You suddenly felt violent, and sick of being teased so mercilessly. You were overtired.

"Tomorrow? Why?"

"Don't you know what tomorrow is?"

You thought about it for a minute.

"Uh—no, I don't know," you answered rudely.

You felt Light turn over to get something. He handed you—a credit card? No—it was your drivers license.

"What about it?"

He laughed. God, you loved it when he laughed, even if it was 3 o'clock in the morning and you were tired as all hell.

"It's your birthday tomorrow. That's what your driver's license says."

"Oh!" you exclaimed, sitting up. "I guess I was so busy that I forgot."

The thought of Light going to the trouble of finding out when your birthday was... it surprised you that he even took the time to think about it. You now felt bad about being so impolite. He had been so patient with you... even when you snapped at him.

"That's right..." He paused. "Now... Can you wait patiently until tomorrow?"

"Mhmm!" You laid back down and closed your eyes—anxious for the day to come.

Light turned the light off and wrapped his arms around you.


	29. Chapter 29

**[Chapter Twenty-nine]**

When you woke up, Light was already out of bed. You quickly slipped some clothes on and brushed your hair out before walking into the living room. Light was sitting on the couch, reading the newspaper—as always.

"Morning," you said, walking into the kitchen to get some tea.

"Good morning, beautiful. Happy birthday."

"Thanks," you said, kissing him on the cheek and taking a seat next to him.

"Take a look at this," Light said, holding up the front page of the newspaper.

On it's cover was a picture of you, smiling. It had been taken the previous day. The crowd around you held up signs that said 'Justice is served' and 'We love you, Kira'. The title was 'Happy Birthday, Tomomi."

"They have a short biography of your life written here."

"Touching," you said in a sarcastic tone.

Light folded the paper and set it down on the coffee table.

"Ready for the day ahead of you?"

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

What exactly was he planning?

"Good. Let's get going then."

When you got downstairs, Light went to the front desk. The man smiled, and handed him keys and two helmets. He waved goodbye to the man as he walked back towards you.

"What's this for?" you asked, when Light gave you a helmet.

"We can't drive around in a car anymore. They've got people waiting for us to leave the garage... and unless you want to buy a new car every time we have to go somewhere..."

"Oh. I understand."

"Besides... With helmets, they can't see our faces."

"Good call," you said, walking out into the garage. "But what exactly are we—"

And then you saw it. A shiny new black motorcycle.

Your first instinct was to laugh. The notion of _Light Yagami_ driving a motorcycle was absolutely ridiculous. It wasn't his style—_at all!_

"You can't be serious," you said, walking around to admire the new piece of machinery.

"I'm completely serious." He stared back at you. You didn't dare laugh a second time.

"You know how to drive a motorcycle?"

"How hard could it be? Besides," he said, breaking a smile, "It should be fun."

"Alright then," you said, getting on the back and putting on your helmet.

You couldn't understand why things were always so easy for Light. He effortlessly drove the motorcycle out onto the road.

"So where are you taking me?" you asked.

"You'll see."

"Mysterious."

"Being impatient again, are we?"

"A little."

A few minutes later, you arrived at modern looking glass building. As soon as you parked, Light's hand took yours, and he led you inside.

"A spa?" you asked, as you came into view of the sign behind the front desk.

As soon as the receptionist looked up, she seemed to recoil in surprise.

"Bourne," Light said.

She was speechless for a moment, and Light repeated himself.

"Y-yes. Of course."

She quickly picked up the phone to call someone and explain the situation. A minute later, and about 10 well groomed people came rushing out to get you.

"I'll be back in three hours," Light said. "Enjoy yourself."

"I love you!" you called back, as you were ushered away from him.

In the time you spent at the spa, you were completely pampered. Your manicure and pedicure were done, along with your hair and makeup. When you were finally finished, every inch of your body felt clean and polished. You were ready to go when Light came to get you—excited for what was to come.

"Was everything perfect?" Light asked, as you walked out into the lobby.

"Yes. Absolutely perfect."

"Wonderful." He paid the bill, and led you out.

When you got back out to the motorcycle, Light quickly handed you your helmet. You put it on, and snuggled into Light's back as he drove out onto the road.

"Should I even bother to ask where we're going?"

"We're going back to the apartment for a bit," Light replied.

"Only a bit?"

"Then we're going to dinner," he said.

"Alright. I won't ask anymore questions."

He parked the motorcycle in the garage under your apartment building, and helped you off. When you got up to the living room, there were black boxes with red ribbons waiting for you on the coffee table.

"Light—" You paused, at a loss for words. "You didn't have to do this."

"I did it because I wanted to," he said, brushing your hair back and kissing you on the forehead.

"Thank you. You're far too good to me."

You pecked him on the lips before he could say otherwise. If there was one thing you could do to show him your thanks, it was to stroke his ego. You knew that nothing pleased him more.

"You haven't even opened them," he said between kisses.

"So?" you pressed your lips against his.

After breaking the kiss, he smiled down at you, and nudged you forward towards the gifts.

Carefully, you unwrapped the biggest box. Inside, you found a long, elegant black gown. The second box had a pair of matching shoes, and the smallest box contained a gorgeous necklace.

You turned back to Light, tears of joy in your eyes. You hugged him, unable to voice your emotion.

"I'm glad you like it," he said.

"Like isn't a good enough word."

You pulled away to look up at him. He looked so happy. You stood on your tippy-toes and kissed him.

"Listen," he said, after you had broken the kiss to hug him again. "Go pack up a bag to spend the night, and get dressed. Be ready in thirty minutes."

You nodded, and pulled away to go pack up. Getting dressed was easy, since your hair and makeup was already done and your outfit had already been picked out. You met Light back in the living room right on time, and he led you out to a car waiting in front of your building. The doorman put your bags in the trunk and you were off in about two minutes—but that didn't stop about a dozen photographers from taking your picture as you were leaving. You actually couldn't wait to see the pictures; Light in a tux, and you in a gown... it was perfect.

Light put his arm around you when you got into the car, and you snuggled up to him, enjoying how warm he was. You didn't mind if the car ride lasted a few hours—but unfortunately, it only took about fifteen minutes. You had pulled up at a luxury beach-front hotel, something that you were completely unaware New York had. Light guided you out of the car and into the hotel restaurant. After a lovely dinner, Light pulled you out onto the dance floor. The other couples dancing immediately cleared out of the way—almost as if you were in a movie. It was surreal—better than being in a movie. You knew that they had stopped to watch was because they respected you.

Light danced just as well as you had expected him to—but as always, he surprised you with the risks he took... Which included dipping you dangerously close to the floor. You felt completely safe in his arms though, and followed him through every motion.

You left as soon as the song ended, and Light suggested a walk on the beach. The sunset was lovely. You left your shoes and gloves behind at the terrace, and Light left his own shoes, jacket, and bow-tie. You tied your dress up just as Light rolled his pants up to prevent them from getting sandy. When you got out to where the ocean was, you turned back to Light.

"I love you so much."

He smiled at you, and did something peculiar. He took your hand, kissed it, and got on one knee.

"Would you stay with me forever then?"

For the second time that day, tears welled in your eyes.

"Forever—yes."

You dropped to your knees to embrace him, no longer caring if your dress got a bit sandy.

"So would you be good enough to marry me?"

You were shocked. After a good minutes, you replied. "Yes—yes."

You wondered just exactly how long Light had been waiting to do this. You were of legal age now... so it was okay... but even so! Just how long had he put this off?

You felt something on your hand. Pulling away to look down, you saw a ring on your finger. You looked up at Light, smiled, and buried your head in his chest again.

After some time, Light picked you up and carried you back to the terrace. You both sat to put your shoes back on, and brushed sand off of your clothes. When you got up to your room, you were speechless.

It was _huge._

You took your shoes off, and then turned back to gawk at the room.

You felt Light's hands rest on your hips, and you turned to place your own hands on his shoulders.

"This has been the best birthday that I've ever had. Thank you... so much, Light."

"You have saved the world from a murderer, and saved me from completely becoming that murderer. You shouldn't be the one thanking me."

You hugged him for about the bazillionth time that day.

"So..." said Light, his hands wandering down your back. "Is one more gift alright?"

You had been waiting for this moment since last night.

"Yesss," you breathed.

"It was worth the wait—I promise."

His lips pressed against the underside of your jaw, and you instinctively tilted your head back, encouraging him to kiss every inch of your neck. You pushed off his jacket before he could even reach your collarbone. He broke away to run his hands from your waist to the hem of your gown before slipping it over your head. Light's eyes stayed locked on your own—there was a certain intelligence there... something wise. Something that knew exactly what you wanted to feel.

He easily scooped you up and carried you to a luxurious bedroom. Light set you down gently, and ran his hands over your body—instantly giving you goosebumps. Your fingers worked at his shirt buttons, and his own hands worked at his belt. You climbed under the covers once Light was free of clothing—and he removed your undergarments with expert's speed.

You hugged Light to you, longing for your skin to touch his. He let you hold him and ran his hands over your back, soothing you. You eventually let go of him, giving into his touch. You hadn't wanted the moment to end—it felt like if you let him go, you might lose him. You could never let that happen.

Picking up on your feelings, Light stayed close and kept his arms around you. He went slow, letting your pleasure build over time. Your eyes didn't leave his, even as you reached climax. He didn't stop until you were shaking in his arms and felt dangerously close to fainting. Light slowed down right on queue though, allowing you just enough time to regain your senses and for the emotions to stop. Not a second after they did, Light started up again—this time faster than before.

When emotions rushed through you again, Light slowed down to an easy pace—letting your second climax fade quickly. No matter how slow Light went, pleasure pounded through you—every slow second making you think you would climax again.

You moaned his name—and screamed it after he had kept you so close for so long. You felt your nails dig into his back when he finally let it happen. Emotions beat through your head and burst through your body. The world was spinning around you, and dizziness set in. Light didn't stop until you were seeing stars, and thoroughly disoriented. Your body went limp—too exhausted to even quiver. Light's arms brought you into him, helping you regain your sense of direction. Light stroked your hair back.

"Oh—Light—I love—you."

You fell asleep without even trying. You could have sworn that you heard him chuckle at your last comment.

**_[Shorter than usual... I know. But I may post Chapter Thirty early... so!]_**


	30. Chapter 30

**_[Thank you for all of the support! You are all so wonderful.]_**

**[Chapter Thirty]**

When you woke up, Light was out of bed. You slowly got up, wrapping a sheet around yourself to go find Light. You found him in front of the TV. He had a very serious look on his face.

"What's going on?"

His eyes stayed glued to the TV.

"Apparently—there's a new Kira."

You immediately sat, and focused on the TV.

_"... Claims to be Kira. And here we have that video—just for you—now."_

The screen changed, and an audio tape rolled.

_"Salutations, people of the world. My name... is Kira. I am not any Kira you have known before though... I am, let's say... the ninth Kira."_

You recoiled back. How could he know that?!

_"I am here to share the truth with the world. Light Yagami is the first Kira—Or at least, the first Kira as far as the world knows. Tomomi Bourne actually received her powers long before he received his—but as far as I know—has never used them. Ray Pennburgh was the second Kira, Misa Amane was the third—though, the world knows her as the second. __Kyosuke Higuchi__ was the fourth Kira, Kal Snyder the fifth, Soichiro Yagami the sixth, Mikami Teru the seventh, Kiyome Takada the eighth... And I am the ninth. Ninth to use their powers, anyway._

The names were listed on the screen. The people that had used the notebook to kill had stars after their names. Aliases had been listed as well.

_"Tomomi Bourne, __Kiichiro Osoreda__, L__, Kanzo Mogi, Shuichi Aizawa, Touta Matsuda, Quillish Wammy, Mihael Keehl, Mail Jeevas, Dwight Gordon, Zakk Irius, Glen Humphreys, Al Meem, Andrew Miller, Stephen Gevanni, and Near had or have had the power to kill as the Kira's have._"

The names were listed on the screen.

_**Tomomi Bourne**_

_**Light Yagami (First Kira) ***_

_Kiichiro Osoreda - Dead_

_Raye Penbur * - Dead_

_**Misa Amane (Second Kira) ***_

_Kyosuke Higuchi (Third Kira) * - Dead_

_Soichiro Yagami - Dead_

_Leonardo Lowell (L) - Dead_

_**Kanzo Mogi**_

_**Shuichi Aizawa**_

_**Touta Matsuda**_

_Quillish Wammy - Dead_

_Mikami Teru (Fourth Kira) * - Dead_

_Kiyome Takada (Fifth Kira) * - Dead_

_Kal Snyder * - Dead_

_Mihael Keehl (Mello) - Dead_

_Mail Jeevas (Matt) - Dead_

_Dwight Gordon - Dead_

_Zakk Irius - Dead_

_Glen Humphreys - Dead_

_Al Meem - Dead_

_Andrew Miller - Dead_

_**Stephen Gevanni**_

_**Nathaniel Kress (Near)**_

_"If you've been watching, you've probably noticed that the people left alive that may have Kira's powers are: Tomomi Bourne, Light Yagami, Misa Amane, Kanzo Mogi, Shuichi Aizawa, Touta Matsuda, Stephen Gevanni, and Near."_

The names of the diseased people left the screen.

_"I say 'may have Kira's powers' because it is possible that they may have lost or surrendered them. But in either case, those are the people that you should fear—if anyone. Oh! And there is ME, of course."_

The message stopped, and the reporter reappeared.

"_Well! You heard it here at News—"_

Light muted the TV before she could spit out the name of the station.

"We've got to get this guy," he said.

"It could be L or Near..." you replied.

"No. They wouldn't have known about Raye Penbur or Kiichiro Osoreda. And, they wouldn't have said L was dead. This guy is the real deal."

"Well we don't have to worry too much. He can't use his death note to kill anyone—only the first 6 death notes in the human world work. Daisuke has two, Ryuk has one, you have one, I have one, and my shinigami has one... But I agree. We've got to get him.... Let's go back to the apartment. I can get my shinigami to track him down."

"Alright. We have to consider everything here though. He or she might have a shinigami that is loyal to them. They might be watching us at this very moment. We can't be sure what we're up against here."

"Highly unlikely. We have twenty something shinigami in the shinigami realm watching the others. We would know if more than one of them came down to the human world. I think... that there has been a shinigami watching for a very long time that wanted to get in on the fun. Or maybe this new Kira... Well, maybe a shinigami wrote everything down, dropped the notebook, and kept it's own so it could stay in the shinigami realm and watch. If he wrote it from the beginning—" Your thoughts conflicted. "No! Because then he would know about L!"

"Shhh." Light's arms found their way around you. "We can't know for sure. Let's pack up and go."

You looked down at the ring Light had given you.

"Alright," you said quietly, getting up to get the bag you had packed the previous night. You got dressed quickly and met Light back at the front door about five minutes later, ready to go.

"I got our driver to deliver the motorcycle here," Light said. "We're going to meet him at the back of the building to prevent people from noticing," he explained, as you made your way down the stairs through the fire exit.

Before opening the door, Light kissed you. It was long, deep, loving—And then you had your helmet on, driving back home before you knew it.

* * *

When you got back to your apartment, you saw Ryuk and Isamu on the couch, watching TV.

"Isamu," you said upon seeing him. "I need you to track down this new Kira—" Isamu shook his head, and held out a piece of paper. "What's this?"

"A piece of his death note."

"Excellent!"

If Isamu had gotten it that fast, the guy must be close!

You turned to Light and handed him the piece of paper.

"Here's a piece of his death note."

"No," Isamu said, "it's not that simple. He's got 3 shinigami working for him, but I couldn't give you any piece of their notes. It's a rule. A shinigami must keep one death note that may never be touched by a human. _**[Rule 13] **_I wouldn't do that to them. Even he can't see the two of them. All of his shinigami are loyal—and he's promised them something, though I'm not sure what. He's not working for L or Near, luckily."

You quickly relayed the information to Light.

"Was your shinigami seen by them?" asked Light.

"No," Isamu said.

"No, he wasn't," you quickly repeated.

Ryuk spoke up.

"I know what he's offering them."

"And what's that?" you asked.

"You," he said, pointing.

"Me?"

"You are a... popular girl... in the shinigami realm. The two shinigami that the guy has working for him are relatively... _stupid._ They would believe anything—even if they were told by a human. My guess is that he offered them some chance at being with you... _but that's just a guess." _You hated Ryuk when he was like this. He continued. "Even so, he's probably holding their death notes... So he's holding the power. If the two shinigami resist, he'll threaten to write your name and kill you. They wouldn't want that to happen. And if one of the shinigami tries to kill him using a death note, they'll die for extending your life. It's all just a guess though."

"Ryuk," you asked, moving closer to him, "You only mentioned two shinigami. What about the third...?"

"Meh, I don't know. Probably just an idiot that developed feelings for the guy."

You turned to Light.

"I know what I have to do, Light. Only I can do it... But I can get this whole mess figured out. Trust me."

Light looked at you for a moment, and then nodded.

"Do what you have to."

You looked towards Isamu. "Would you please lead me to where this guy is?"

"Of course," he responded.

"Wait," Light said. You turned back to him, and he tossed you the motorcycle keys. "You can't take the car, or the photographers will follow you. I'll take the car out, and they'll follow me instead."

"Okay." You turned to get your jacket, but then turned back to him. "Light?" He looked back at you. "I'm going to need a gun."


	31. Chapter 31

**[Chapter 31]**

Light looked at you for a moment. You weren't sure how he would respond—you _had_ just asked for a gun.

"Of course," he finally said. He went to the kitchen and opened a drawer that had no handle. You would have never known it was there. "Here." He handed you a gun. "Be safe."

"I will."

Going down to the garage, you held Light's hand. You watched him drive the car out, and hoped with all your heart that you would be successful and not end up dead.

Driving a motorcycle took a little getting used to, but once you got the hang of it, you were fine. Isamu sat on the back, instructing you on where to go. After about 30 minutes, you pulled up at an old run-down building. You walked up the steps with confidence. Isamu opened the doors from the inside. When you got to the correct apartment door, Isamu went in to see what the guy was doing.

"He's watching TV," said Isamu, returning a few moments later. "All of his shinigami are with him."

This was a good thing. Two would obey you, and if the other tried to resist, they could overpower it. This guy hadn't thought his plan all the way through—but you had to give him credit; he probably wasn't expecting _you_ of all people to show up.

"Okay," you whispered, "open the door."

You pulled out the gun Light had given you earlier, and turned off the safety. Isamu silently opened the door. As you walked noiselessly forward, Isamu silently locked the door behind you. You could see the back of the man's head, sitting on the couch.

"Don't move," you said, stepping forward to push the gun to the back of his head. He jumped a little, and you watched a shinigami jump up to face you.

"It's Tomomi," she said. The shinigami had some resemblance to Rem, but it's body looked more like a human's. It had black, stringy hair.

"Tomomi?!" he uttered.

"Friend or foe?" you asked, picking the first phrase that came to your head.

He was silent. You repeated the question, feeling silly.

"Friend. Or at least, I won't try to kill you."

"What about your shinigami?"

"She won't hurt you." You let your gun down. He got up to turn around, and you were startled to see a strikingly handsome man—only one or two years older than yourself. He had messy blonde hair and dark green eyes.

"Light sent you, didn't he?"

"No. I came on my own will," you said, slightly surprised.

"Ah, so you aren't completely helpless without Light."

Images of Misa and Kiyome flashed through your head.

"What do you take me for? An idiot or a complete retard?"

He smiled. Contagious. It took a lot to resist smiling back.

"Well at least now I know you have some brains."

You clicked the safety on the gun, and leaned against the wall facing him.

"So. You must have some motivation. Care to share?"

"I want the world to know the truth—and exactly who is calling the shots."

"But you choose to keep your own identity a mystery. How ironic."

"I'm not planning to for long," he said, his face becoming serious.

You smiled at this, and walked over to the couch—examining the fabric before sitting down.

"I thought you should know—you've got your facts wrong."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?"

"Yes really. L isn't dead."

"No. L died. Chinatsu watched him die."

"He faked his death. He is still very much alive."

"Damn."

"Chinatsu? That's your shinigami's name, isn't it?"

"Yeah," he said, looking down.

You extended a hand to her, and she slowly shook it. Memories of first touching Isamu flashed back. She was neither warm nor cold.

His head snapped to you. "How can you—" he started, but you cut him off.

"Look, if you're going to claim that you're Kira, you've got to get smarter. I'm just glad I got to you before L or Near." He nodded dumbly. "In fact, where did you send those tapes from?"

"I sent them from Washington D.C. I was careful."

"They won't find any DNA?"

"No. I recorded them in Washington while I was house-sitting for a friend, uploaded them to a library computer there, and sent them to an internet friend in Toronto that doesn't know who I am. My friend didn't listen to the recordings. They made an email account on the library computer and set it up so the email containing the recordings would be sent to the TV station from the computer eight hours after it was actually put in the send box."

"Okay. It sounds like you were careful enough," you said. He smirked. "Do you have the eyes," you said, looking up at his name, "Lance?"

"No."

"Okay, Lance. I'm going to tell you two stories. One is the fake story that L and Near know, and the other is what actually happened. This way, you can get your facts right and repeat the fake one if by chance you're interrogated."

"Jesus, this was the only situation I wasn't prepared for. You really aren't just Light's piece of ass..."

You frowned upon his language. "No. No, I'm not."

"Are you and Light really in love, or is that just a show for the camera?"

You ignored his question, and began reciting the stories. He sat back and listened, without protest. When you finished talking, it was dark outside.

"It's all clear now," said Lance.

"If L or Near makes contact with you, just tell him you're a friend of mine," you added.

"Alright." He paused to think. You could tell he was choosing his next words carefully. "It was foolish of me to think I could reveal my identity. Sorry about not contacting you first."

"It's no problem." You looked out the window. "How would you like to meet Light?"

"I would be an honor."

He went and put on a jacket and picked up a sheathed sword. You were taken aback.

"Uh? What's with the sword?"

"Self-defense. You should learn it—would be good just in case."

"Right," you said sarcastically. _'He must take self defense pretty seriously,'_ you thought.

You walked downstairs with Lance and looked for Isamu. He spoke before you could.

"I'll meet you back at the apartment later."

You nodded, and then walked over to your motorcycle.

"Nice bike," said Lance. You hadn't noticed that he was carrying a helmet too. "May I?"

"You know how to drive one?"

He pointed to another motorcycle a ways down the block.

"Alright then," you said relaying your address to him.

"It would have looked awkward with me holding onto you anyway," he said, before taking off at a super fast pace. Your arms immediately tightened around him.

"Slow down!" you yelled over the engine. You knew the speed limit in New York City was 60. And right now, you were doing about 80.

"Not a chance—we'll miss all the green lights if we do!"

"What?!" you yelled back.

But then you saw what he meant. An orange light, and Lance was going full speed ahead, zooming between taxis and cars—getting past them right in the nick of time. The light changed right as Lance passed through. You sighed in relief, and then almost screamed when you saw him speeding towards the next light.

"Are you _CRAZY?_"

He laughed. "No, I just don't want to have to stop."

He thought that your reaction was _funny?_ Who was this guy? You buried your head in his back when you saw the next light. You didn't even want to watch.

"Where should I park?" he yelled after a moment.

You were already back? Quickly, you directed him to the garage. He made a sharp turn, putting you so painfully close to the ground that a burst of adrenaline shot through you.

He came to a quick stop.

"You crazy bastard!" you yelled, jumping away from him. You scolded yourself for sinking to his level and using such a word.

He smirked, and pulled his helmet off.

"Don't tell me Light has never taken you on a joy ride."

You frowned.

"No, he hasn't. He's safe." You emphasized the last word.

"Too safe for you, if you ask me."

"Well I didn't ask you."

Lance walked towards you. You were unsure of what he was going to do, but determined to stand your ground. He leaned down, and in one swift move, slung you over his shoulder.

"No!" you screamed. "Let me go!"

"I can see why Light likes you so much. Beauty and brains aren't enough—he wants innocence. Being young and cute doesn't hurt either." You heard your keys slip out of your pocket and fall to the ground. Kneeling down, he scooped them up. "I bet he treats you like a princess."

People in the lobby gave shot astonished looks at you. It was a short-lived, but still happy moment when you realized that they had given you the elevator to yourself.

"So what floor do you live on, beautiful?"

"The eighth," you mumbled, not bothering to resist anymore. You heard the elevator button click, and felt the elevator move upward.

"Which apartment?"

"8E."

"See? If you knew how to defend yourself, this wouldn't be so embarrassing."

He walked up to your door, and slid the keys in. _Was this guy insane?_ What was Light going to think when he saw you?!

The door opened.

* * *

Chinatsu - Chi_ 千_ [chee] - A thousand  
Natsu _夏 _[Not-sue] - Summer

Literally translates to "A thousand summers". I named this character after the lyrics in the song "I Will Wait For You" [I love the Connie Francis version]. The lyrics reflect Chinatsu's feelings for Lance. She plans on waiting forever for him to love her back... More about that later though.

Lyrics:  
If it takes forever, I will wait for you  
For a thousand summers, I will wait for you  
Till you're back beside me, till I'm holding you  
Till I hear you sigh here in my arms

Anywhere you wander, anywhere you go  
Every day remember how I love you so  
In your heart believe what in my heart I know  
That forevermore I'll wait for you

The clock will tick away the hours one by one  
Then the time will come when all the waiting's done  
The time when you return and find me here and run  
Straight to my waiting arms

If it takes forever, I will wait for you  
For a thousand summers, I will wait for you  
Till you're here beside me, till I'm touching you  
And forevermore sharing your love


	32. Chapter 32

_**I'm baaaa-ck! I sincerely apologize for not updating this in a really long time. I'm back for good now.**_

* * *

**[Chapter Thirty-two]**

Lance walked through the door and straight into the living room.

"Who are you."  
It was Light's voice.

"It's okay," you said, "he's on our side."

Lance set you down.

"You have to teach that one how to defend herself," he said.

Light punched Lance. You watched him stagger backwards before straightening up and wiping blood away from his nose.

"Point taken," he said between sniffs.

Light put his arm around you, and pulled you down to the couch with him.

"Please," Light said, motioning to a chair. "Sit down."

Lance sat.

"Thanks."

What sort of strange exchange had just taken place?

"So I take it that Tomomi has already explained everything?" asked Light.

"Yeah. She has."

There was a pause before Light spoke.

"And your motivation is?"

"Well I wanted the world to know who was calling the shots, but I see now that it was foolish of me to want that."

"It's good that you've come to that conclusion on your own..." started Light.

"Lance," you offered.

"Lance," Light repeated after you.

Light's hand laced with your own, and Lance stood up.

"It was nice meeting you," he said.

Light stood.

"You too," he said, and held out his hand. Lance shook it. "Would you like to show him out, Tomomi?"

You nodded, and stood up. You quickly walked Lance to the door, and smiled at him as pleasantly as you could manage, trying to reassure him.

You felt a pinch at your butt and squealed. He winked, and you quickly closed the door.

You silently walked back into the living room. Light hadn't moved.

"What did you think of him?" you asked.

"He'll learn."

You went to the kitchen to make Light tea. While you got the kettle out, you heard Light quietly walk in behind you. Ignoring his presence, you continued to make tea; deciding it would be best not to bother him while he was in such a delicate mood. You felt him move closer. His hands rested on your own, and pulled them away from what they were doing. His mouth kissed from shoulder to ear, and turned you around to push you onto the counter. Items clattered to the floor.

It wasn't until he was hovering over you on the counter that you realized what he wanted—and he wanted it _now._ You quickly slipped your own garments off, after noticing that he wasn't stopping to remove any clothing.

Was this his way of asking for reassurance?

He didn't look at you—or make any effort of eye contact, for that matter. When you tried to gently turn his cheek, he responded by turning you over and holding you to the counter top.

After satisfying himself, he staggered towards the bedroom, leaving you on the cold counter. After a moment, you sat up, still wondering what had just happened. You cautiously walked towards the bedroom. Light was asleep, with all of his clothes still on. He wasn't even under the covers.

You walked to the closet to change into nightclothes. On your way to the living room, you turned lights off. You fell into a peaceful sleep on the couch.

When you woke up, you didn't know where you were. You opened your eyes, and turned over. You saw that Light was holding you. You were on the living room couch. Memories of the previous night flooded back.

Light looked down on you, affection in his eyes. You could see him crystal clear.

"You're awake."

Something about the way he said it—so simple in such a complicated world—made your eyes flood with cold tears.

"Don't cry," he whispered.

You couldn't help it. You buried your head in his chest and sobbed. His shirt was so soft and warm.

"No... Don't cry," he repeated, smoothing down your hair and then running his hands over your back.

It didn't work.

"You're going to break my heart," he said.

You sniffed, and tried to stop. Then you just let your head rest on his chest, trying to get a hold of yourself. You weren't even sad.

After a while, you zoned out.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Ryuk's voice—but you couldn't focus on anything. You were too busy trying to control your emotions. "The little guy wants to know." It was Ryuk's voice again. "Can you hear me, Tomomi?" It was Isamu this time. You stirred, but couldn't bring yourself to sit up. Everything was foggy._ Focus._ Your eyes focused, and you seized the moment. Forcing your own arm up, your hand fastened around the edge of Light's collar, and you brought his face close to yours.

_Focus._

"Light—something is wronnnng with meee."

Your speech was slurred.

And then you lost control of your body again, and felt yourself go limp. Everything around you was white.

You could see the living room, but couldn't move. You could feel yourself breathing—your chest rising and falling in rhythm. You were strongly aware of everything that you felt. You thought of a rag doll. Not moving was awful.

You felt your arms getting pricked, and saw Light talking as he rushed past doors. His hand was laced with yours, just like the previous night.

"Hold on."

"Dooooon't leave me—Light."

"Never again. I promise."

You could feel your own eyes closing, and then things were crystal clear again. You could taste something sweet, and you could see that you were on a stretcher. There were doctors around you. They seemed to be a bit alarmed that you were sitting up and staring back at them. Light's hand wasn't there anymore.

"Light—"

Your body went limp again. The world was in a white haze that you couldn't clear away.

And then everything was black.

Blood. There was blood everywhere. Light was in your arms, and the your white dress was growing increasingly more red by the second. He wasn't alive.

"Heaven," someone was whispering to you.

And then it was all black again.

Your eyes slowly opened, and you pushed yourself up. Light's hand held onto yours, but he was leaning forward in his chair, asleep.

You looked around. A bright white hospital room, with a few vases of flowers and get-well cards scattered about.

"Light?" you asked, putting your hand on his forehead and pushing his hair up.

He jerked upright.

"Tomomi—how do you feel?"

"I feel fine. What the hell happened?"

Light's eyes were on yours, searching. His hair was messy, and he looked as if he hadn't shaved for a day or two.

"You were allergic to something... they don't know what though."

"Wow."

"The police have investigated the apartment, but they said that there was no evidence of foul play."

You heard footsteps, and looked up.

"Lance?" You were shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." He paused for a minute, as if considering saying more. "Light called me."

He set a vase of flowers down, and sat in a chair. Light spoke up.

"Do you have those papers for me?"

* * *

_**Happy Holidays all!**_


End file.
